The Revolution Has Just Begun Cm Punk, The Shield, Wade Barrett, OC
by cajunbabydoll
Summary: Since Vickie Guerrero has been Raw GM, the WWE ratings have been going down. They needed a new and better GM so they interviewed everyone and comes in the sweetest, outspoken redhead named Charla. She was a WWE Diva but now she was becoming Raw's GM. How will the WWE be like with Charla in charge? Will she have what it takes to be a general manager? Story #2 In the Punkla series...
1. Chapter 1

Vince Mcmahon had been hearing about the ratings dropping on Raw.. He wasn't too pleased about this.. If anything he was pissed off. He called a manatory meeting with the WWE board, Triple H, Vickie Guerrero, Teddy Long, and Booker T. He wanted to know what the hell was going on with his show and why it was going down the tube like it's been doing.. So as they were all sitting around at the main WWE headquarters in Connecticut, Vickie was starting to get really nervous.. She knew that this had something to do with her and her show Raw.. Ever since AJ Lee stepped down, and she took over it has been nothing but a circus.. She was trying to find some dirt on her and superstar John Cena. Of course that led to her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler leaving her for AJ and she was out to get some vengence not really paying much attention to what was going on Raw.. She had only one last chance with Vince and the WWE universe wasn't really helping matters by saying get rid of Vickie. That and having the Shield basically knocking out every superstar wanting justice, Wade Barrett calling himself a prince, Cm Punk basically having a damn temper tantrum because the Rock beat him at the Royal Rumble.. Raw was a hot mess..  
"Thank you all for coming for this meeting today." Vince said as everyone was seated.  
"First of all the matter of business today is that I have been hearing and seeing that the ratings on Raw have been dropping in the past few months. Take a look a the ratings from a couple of weeks ago." Vince said as he was showing the ratings. Everyone looked and some of them were shaking their heads as the thought of what used to be the number one show on Monday nights have plummeted. At that moment they were all looking at Vickie and she was starting to panic..  
" I can explain you see.." Vickie tried to explain but Vince stopped her real quick.. She knew that she was in deep shit when he put his hand up and basically stopped her from talking.  
"You don't need to explain anything Vickie. I can see it for myself." Ever since you became Raw GM again, it has been nothing but a damn circus!" I have the Shield beating up most of my superstars, Wade calling himself a prince but he's being a damn jobber now. And as far as Punk goes well he's been causing a scene everywhere he goes. Throwing tempers because he isn't the WWE champion anymore.. Plus I have Brock Lesner, and Chris Jericho back raising hell everywhere. The divas are leaving I don't have too many of them left. So explain to me Vickie what should we do to fix the problems here?" Vince said "Well we could get rid of AJ.. She's the cause of all the madness around here..." Vickie said as she was getting more and more nervous..  
"She's not the damn problem here!" You are!" Now Vickie I know you work with the WWE after Eddie died and I'm glad that you're here but if I wanted to run a circus I would have bought one. Instead I'm running a business. In order to have a good business, everything has to run smoothly do you understand what I'm getting at Vickie?" Vince said as she was shaking her head.  
"Yes sir I understand sort of what you're trying to say." Vickie said.  
"Good so that's why I'm doing this to save the business and the company. Vickie I'm firing you. You're no longer Raw's GM." Vince said and Vickie was shocked as hell.  
"What! But Mr. Mcmahon sir I can change!" What about Booker T's show his isn't any better!" Vickie said which both Booker T and Teddy were looking at her like she was crazy.  
"Whoa whoa hold on playa. Our show is doing very well. We don't have the craziness that your show does." Teddy said and Booker T agreed.  
"Oh so this is all my fault right?!" Vickie said as she was about to cry.  
"No Vickie this is not your fault." We are doing changes in the WWE for the better. We are losing more and more fans and we want to gain more fans not lose them." Triple H said "So what am I supposed to do now." Vickie said a little bit more calmer knowing that she still had a job.  
"We'll figure something out. Until then we will interview everyone and we will make a decision to see who will be Raw's GM. Thank you for your time today you are dismissed Vickie." Vince said as she slowly got up and walked out the door. She was going back to being a diva. She didn't like the thought of it but she had no choice in the matter. She took a deep sigh and walked out the door. Meanwhile Vince, Triple H and everyone else had to make plans to do interviews with the superstars and the diva's to see who could lead them to the change. Who could make Raw enjoyable again. Who could really handle Punk?!" This was going to take a lot of work but they was going to find someone. Either that or it was going to be the laptop again. And god knows that didn't go to well with the WWE universe.. A new change was coming, and it was going to be for the better...


	2. Chapter 2

A week later. Vince had to have hip surgery after Brock threw him and he landed the wrong way. So he left Triple H in charge to do the interviews for GM. He knew that this was going to be a huge pain in the ass. But they needed someone badly. So it started when Dolph came into his office. He had AJ, and Big E with him. AJ kept skipping around the room and Dolph was holding the Money in The Bank brief case. Triple H shook his head knowing that he shouldn't have gave Dolph that damn brief case. What the hell was taking him so long to cash that in anyway? What was he waiting on? The World Heavyweight Title? The WWE Title? Who knows?" Triple H thought to himself as Dolph and AJ finally sat down.  
"Thank you for coming Dolph, I'm sure you heard about the Raw GM position being open?" Triple H said "Yes I did thank you for letting go Vickie. Not only was she getting on my nerves but when she was GM, she was so worried about what AJ was doing, I mean I think she's jealous of her because she's beautiful and funny and a great kisser. But I think that AJ should be back being GM." Dolph said as AJ was smiling at him with her big brown eyes..  
"NO! Triple H yelled which made both AJ and Dolph jump and look at him..  
"Why not? I was a good gm wasn't I Ziggy?" AJ said to Dolph and he shook his head in agreement...  
"Uh having temper tantrums, throwing chairs at the fans, and having superstars basically walk out I can say on those reasons alone that you don't need to be GM.. You're just crazy!" Triple H said as AJ was getting mad and was about to scream when Big E and Dolph grabbed her.  
"You have no right to say that about my girlfriend!" Calm down babe, Don't worry I will be World Heavyweight Champion soon enough when I show the world.." Dolph was going to finish the rest of it when Triple H stopped him..  
"If you say I want to show the world one more time, I'll come out of retirement just to kick your ass!" Get out of my office and take Biggie Smalls and Lindsay with you!" Triple H said as the 3 of them were very mad and they left. He took a deep sigh and knew that this was going to be a really long day.. Next came in Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes.. Triple H already knew what was going to happen..  
"Mr. Triple H allow me to show you why I should be Raw GM." Damien said as he was sitting down about to explain why..  
"You need a GM who is going to show those idiots in the WWE universe how to be proper again. They are so stupid with their lack of intelligence.. Even you Triple H needs a lesson." Damien said which really annoyed him even more..  
"Get out!" You and take Magnum Pi with you!" Triple H said as Cody looked at him with digust. It took him the longest time to grow out this mustache.. They both walked out of the office. And Triple H took a deep breath as he realized this was going to be a really long day.. Wade came in next.. He was walking in with the Intercontinential title on his shoulder as he sat down. Triple H was bout to start when Wade interrupted him..  
"Since I'm the Prince of the WWE. I should be the GM." I'm very handsome and would make this company popular again. So when do I start?" Wade said filling proud of himself.  
"Wade just get out!" I don't know who the hell told you that you was a prince!" I didn't even offer you the job." Get out!" Triple H said as Wade got up and was shocked with what Triple H just told him. He left and for the rest of the afternoon was like this.. Kane, and Daniel Bryan came in and started arguing..  
"Triple H I should be the New GM!" People would be scared of me and listen to me!" Kane said which made Daniel get up..  
"No! No! No!" I should be the New GM!" Daniel said which Kane got up and was face to face with Daniel and they both started yelling at each other.. Triple H slumped down in the chair and was watching these two arguing more and more until he had enough!  
"Neither one of you will be the new GM!" Get the hell out now!" Triple H said as Daniel and Kane walked out of his office. Triple H was beyond tired, beyond aggraviated. He was starting to think that maybe it was a mistake of getting rid of Vickie when he heard the door knock gently.. This was a first all day.. He turned the chair around to see who was coming..  
"Come in!" He yelled as the door slowly opened up and in came Charla. She had the bright red hair as she slowly came into the office. He could tell she was really nervous.  
"Charla please have a seat." Triple H said as she sat down, her leg was twitching up and down as she was being quiet..  
"I can tell that you are nervous." You're not in trouble by anymeans." Triple H said to her as he smiled. She was different from the rest of the superstars and the divas. She kept to herself a lot when everyone else went to party all night. She was always the first one to the ring to practice. He seen something in Charla the minute she came into this business. She took a deep breath of relief when he told her that.  
"Oh thank god!" Charla said as she smiled at him.  
"So I'm sure you heard about the Raw GM position being open?" Triple H said. Right when he said that Punk came busting through the door..  
"What the hell is this I heard that you got rid of Vickie?!" Punk said as both Charla and Triple H looked at him.  
"Yes so I did? And your point is what Punk?!" Just because you're still pissed off that you lost your title to the Rock doesn't mean that gives you the right to barge in here when I'm doing a interview!" Triple H said as Punk was looking at both him and Charla. He was looking at Charla for the longest time and it was starting to make her uncomfortable a little bit..  
"We can just solve this problem and make me Raw GM!" I would make everyone have respect for me then!" Punk said as Triple H handpalmed himself and Charla looked at both of them when she stood in front of Punk and they were face to face. She was a little bit shorter than him by like a few inches but she was face to face with him..  
"Shut the hell up Punk!" Charla said as both Punk and Triple H were shocked that she said that. It made him realize when Punk actually shut the hell up for a few minutes. That he knew who was going to be the new Gm of Raw. With Charla it was going to change for the better. She was going to show the superstars and the divas what it takes. Maybe she can bring some more fans back to the WWE. Then there was also something else that he was noticing between these two. Something that was unexplainable.. Punk looked at the two of them one last time and he walked away. Charla sat back down as Triple H held out his hand..  
"Congratulations Charla. You're the Raw's new GM." Triple H said as Charla was getting excited and wanted to hug him..  
"Really oh my gosh I was coming in here to quit but this is way better!" Charla said as she ran up towards Triple H and hugged him. Thank you so much I won't let you down!" Charla said as she got up and out of the room all happy. He knew that he made the right decision and it was going to be announced next week on Raw..  



	3. Chapter 3

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Punk. Not only did he lose the WWE title against the Rock, Paul was back with Brock and to make matters worse there was going to be a new Raw GM.. Everyone was starting to think that he was becoming delusional. He was always starting fights with everyone. Even Kofi his own best friend. That title meant everything to him.. That was his baby.. It meant everything to him. He worked his ass off night after night, he would go out there and entertain the fans. No matter if he was sore or tired as hell he worked his ass off. None of that mattered to anyone. None of that meant anything. The fans were stupid. They were really stupid. Then to make matters worse Amy (Lita) had cheated on him with the Rock.. The pain in his heart was too much to bare with right now. The anger, and the hate was taking over now.. He didn't give a damn anymore. He was going to raise hell now.. When he went to Triple H's office to basically tell it like it is. He seen Charla in there. What the hell was she doing in there? She wasn't thinking that she was going to get the GM position was she? She really never bothered him too much. She kept to herself always listened to her music and did her job and that was it. She was quiet at times, never really said too much. But was very observant with everything. He did notice that about her. But when she told him to shut the hell up. That was the final straw. He was going to make her life hell now. No one tells him to shut the hell up! No one not even a 5ft8 little girl like her. She must be lying about her age. She looks like she's 15 for fucks sake!" Triple H better not be that stupid to think that Charla could change things. If anything she would probably make John the champ again.. The more he thought of it the more it pissed him off! So the week passed by and he was harrassing the fans like he always did but as he was at his house for the first time in a long time as he was looking around his house. The quietness of the house was starting to get to him a little bit.. The pain was starting to take over his heart. Why did Amy have to cheat on him? Why? He was nothing but the real him. Phil Brooks to her? Was that not enough for her? His friends, his sisters told him so many times that she wasn't good for him. All she was going to down was bring him down again. Did he listen? No. If anything he was following his heart like he did with Beth, Maria and the others before. He thought she was different from when they dated years ago. But now as he was sitting in his house alone. He finally realized that he was a damn fool. He took a deep sigh and decided that a run around Chicago would maybe clear his head. So he put on his shoes and his jacket and went out for a run.. The cool Chicago air was helping him a little bit. But his heart was still heavy. He lost everything in a instant and for what? He was asking himself that as he was taking a break from running.. He seen the couples everywhere and he remembered it was Valentines day.. He could feel his heart breaking even more as he seen the couples hugging and kissing.. It was then he knew that this was another thing he didn't want or need in his life. He swore off love. Love was stupid. All it did was break his heart anyway. He walked back to his house to read his comic books and rest up for Monday. They was going to be in Nashville Tn. He opened the door and the quietness was starting to get to him so he put on his music and read his comic books and rested up till Monday.. To get his mind off of everything that happened to him. To take his pain away.. It wasn't going to be easy, he was going to be more of a asshole. But he had to make everyone respect him again no matter what it takes.. In his eyes he was the people's champ. Not Dwayneee.. Him. Cm Punk... No longer was he Phil Brooks he didn't want anyone to see that side of him anymore. Everyone was going to see a different side now. They wanted a villian they got one now..  



	4. Chapter 4

After she hear the news that basically changed her life, Charla was having so many emotions right now going through her mind. She was excited more than anything though. What she told Triple H was true. She was going to walk away from the company that she always loved growing up in Arkansas as a child. Watching wrestling was the only thing that made her happy growing up in Arkansas. It was the one thing that brought peace into her insane world. She was always made fun of by her grandma everyday. She even told her that no one would want to see a fat wrestler on tv. It was her gramps who was always telling her to follow her dreams. It was him having faith in her that she knew that she was going to be a WWE diva. When he died she put her dreams aside to move to Louisiana for a few years until she knew what she had to do. She had a promise to keep. She went to wrestling school and worked hard to get to the WWE. When she came into the WWE, it was everything she had hoped and dreamed of until she realized that in order to be recognized in this business you had to either sleep your way to the top, or work your ass off. She wasn't going to sleep her way to the top that was out of the question. Charla worked hard and in some ways she was getting noticed in the WWE. But after while it was the same thing. With all the divas. You come in, work out, take a few pictures for the website and the magazine practice, get ready for the show in your gear and hope and pray you at least have a chance. There was a lot of nights where she was backstage. She came to know the divas really well and made close friends with a few. She seen the hopes and dreams of these women being crushed more and more everyday. But she was happy about one thing, things were starting to change for the Divas in a sense but they was going so damn slow about it. She wasn't going to just waste her life, her time, just sitting in the back and getting a paycheck. If Charla wanted to just get a paycheck, she would have stayed in Louisiana working at a sorry as job as a laundry worker in a nursing home. She always shook her head every time she would think of the years she worked there. She had enough of being pushed aside being sent to the back. She wasn't like AJ by anymeans. Charla was her own person trying to make her way in the WWE. She was tired. She wanted to go home. When she walked into Triple H's office that day. She had it set in her mind to quit. But when he told her about the Raw GM position, there was hope. There was that bright light at the end of long dark tunnel she was fighting everyday. As she was about to say something here came Punk busting down the door, yelling at Triple H. She looked at both of them and see the aggraviation in Triple H and she got up and walked up to Punk standing face to face with him. She told him to shut up and he was more in shock than anything. He got mad and walked away. Triple H was shocked as well and he offered her the job. So now she was going to be Raw GM. But how the hell was she going to pull this off? It was going to be hard. But she was going to show everyone that she was going to be the boss. Monday was going to be her first show as GM.. Everyone was in for the shock of their lives. She also knew that she was going to have to deal with Punk. That was going to be a task all by itsself.. Monday was going to be the night that was going to change her life forever.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nashville Tn. Monday Night Raw..  
It was time for the show to almost start. Charla was getting very nervous because Triple H was going out there first and he was going to announce her as the new gm. How was everyone going to take that? She thought in her mind as she kept looking at the clock on her phone. Time seemed to be going so damn slow.. So she figured she would listen to some music for a little bit until it was time for her to go.. It did make the time go a little bit faster. Before Charla knew it, it was 6:30 showtime. She took a deep breath and slowly took steps towards the curtains. She decided to wear her fanciest, cutest outfit she had. She had her hair straightened and had makeup on. She seen Triple H coming her way and he smiled at her. "Hey Charla, you ready for you big debut as Raw GM?" Triple H said to her as she was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again.  
"Yes sir. I'm ready a little bit nervous but I'm ready." Charla said as Triple H's theme music started and they both went through the curtains, the fans were going crazy for him and she was feeling the energy. They both got inside the ring. Triple H got a mike from Frank the mic guy and the crowd was cheering his name. He waited till they calmed down and he started talking..  
"For the past few months, this show hasn't been the greatest." It was hard to let Vicky go but it had to be done so we can make it entertaining for the WWE universe again." He said as the crowd was getting more and more excited.. So in order for this to happen. I'm introducing you to Raw's newest GM. Charla!" He said as the crowd was very excited as Charla was smiling at everyone and waving to them and she grabbed a mic and started talking..  
"Thank you Triple H for giving me this opportunity." I only hope that I can make you and the WWE universe proud." Charla said as the crowd was cheering loud when this theme music came on.. Triple H rolled his eyes..  
"Stop! Stop the music cut it off!" Punk said as he was walking fast to the ring. Charla shook her head as she watched him come into the ring. She stepped back a little..  
"What the hell is this?" You hire her as the new GM?!" Of course the WWE universe here in Nashville are a bunch of idiots!" Punk said as the crowd was booing him..  
"Yes Punk I hired Charla." She's going to be the one thing we need to change this company." Triple H said..  
"Well she's nothing more than a dingbat!" She won't make it as GM!" Punk said as he started laughing when Charla walked right up to him and was looking at him dead into his eyes..  
"Well Punk, I may be a dingbat in your eyes at least I'm not acting like a Punk ass bitch right now like you are!" Charla said as Jerry, and Micheal busted out laughing and the crowd was too.  
"Oh so I'm a punk ass bitch!" Ok if I'm a punk ass bitch, then your a dumbass bitch!" Punk said which made everyone shocked and it pissed off Charla to no end.. She didn't think twice, she slapped the shit out of him making him fall back into the ring. Punk grabbed his face because it hurt like hell. He got up real fast and was face to her, the anger was taking over. He never hit a woman, and he wasn't planning on hitting one but what she did just then was just wrong..  
"You listen to me right now you son of a bitch!" I don't give a damn what the hell you think of me!" I'm your damn boss, and your skinny fat ass is going to listen to me!" Charla yelled into the mic as the crowd was getting excited..  
"Listen to me Charla you're just a little girl!" Just because you're the GM now doesn't now give you the right to show me disrespect!" Punk said as he was looking at her..  
"Shut the hell up Punk or you're asking for trouble!" Charla said getting more pissed off at him.  
"You can't do anything to me." You're nothing more than a diva who sat back there in the locker room not giving a damn if you came out here or not. You're just here to get a damn paycheck. Go back to Louisiana where all the other whore's are at!" Punk said and that was the last straw for Charla and she was about to kick his skinny fat ass when this music came on..  
Charla knew what was going to happen, but she wasn't going to run out of the ring like a scared little bitch. The Shield was coming from the seats coming into the ring. She looked at everyone, Triple H was trying to get her out of the way but she didn't move. She looked at Punk who had the smirk on his face as Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns came into the ring.. They looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. She knew that she really didn't have a chance against these three but she was going to try, as they was coming closer to her. John Cena came running down the ring and started beating on them, then Sheamus came into the ring, then Ryback. As the six of them were fighting, another theme music came on..  
Wade came running into the ring and at first everyone thought he was going to come and save Charla like the rest did. But he looked at Charla and picked up Triple H and did Wasteland on him and finished him with the bull hammer. Charla looked as the superstars were in the ring. She started dead at both Punk and Wade with hate in her eyes, she seen Punk as he was about to speak..  
"Well boss you want me to listen to you, well are you listening now?" Now you're dealing with the Revolution." Punk said as he dropped the mic and got of the ring with Seth, Roman, Dean, and Wade followed him. He was mocking the fans as they was going up the ramp. A new group was born at that moment.. Charla knew she was going to have her hands full now... 


	6. Chapter 6

Charla walked backstage pissed.. She was out for revenge for what Punk did to her out there. The main question was why? What the fuck did she ever do to him that made him such a asshole to her. It didn't make any damn sense. She was one of the sweetest people in and out of the WWE. But she didn't take any shit from anyone either. She was walking towards the locker rooms and heard Punk's voice. It pissed her off even more and she busted into the locker room. They all turned to look at her.  
"Explain to me what the fuck was that?!" Charla screamed as she walked right up to Punk who was already getting annoyed with her..  
"I don't have to explain myself to you and can't you see that this a man's locker room and a little girl like you shouldn't see things you can't have." Punk said as the guys started laughing. Charla turned towards them and they shut up real quick.  
"First of all stop calling me a little girl, I'm 29 years old and at least I don't look like I haven't slept in 30 years with those bags you call eyes!" Charla said as Punk stood up then and was looking down at the redhead.  
"You want to know why that happened out there?" Punk said "Yes I do." Charla said "Why are you here Charla? Why are you the GM? I should be GM not you. You don't deserve it. You deserve to be at your house sitting around being a lazy ass just wanting everything handed to you. You're worthless. No one loves you not even yourself, you don't have the right the skill to be the best in the world like me. No one will ever fall in love with a spoiled ass little girl like you. You will never get to experience love because who the fuck would want to ever sleep with a girl like you. Anytime someone pays a little attention to you, you fall madly in love with them. Thinking, hoping, praying in your mind that they would love you back. When at the end of the day, you're still alone. You're always going to be alone Charla. Who would want someone who is a grown woman but wears Barbie necklaces, and Spongebob shirts? You're nothing but a fake ass person. You probably had the life that everyone in this locker room has only wanted. You didn't have to work your ass off in this business to get to the top like I had to. You're nothing more than a useless whore who won't be a GM for much longer because I'm going to make your life a living hell. Get the fuck out of my sight with your big ass I don't deal with bitches like you." Punk said which made Charla pissed off to the point where she didn't give a fuck if she had a job in the WWE anymore. Her hands were getting balled up, her face was red from the embrassment, and the anger. Her heart was full of hate now. She looked into his eyes and they were cold. He didn't know anything about her. Not a damn thing. She had enough. Charla kneed Punk so hard in the balls that she could have done some serious damage to them. He fell to the floor and she was standing over him, she stooped to his eye level.  
"You don't know a God damn thing about me. You will never know a god damn thing about me. You think that just because I look 15 and yes I wear Barbie necklaces, and Spongebob shirts doesn't give you the fucking right to judge me! You're nothing more than a sorry cold, heartless, son of a bitch who can't stay with one woman for more than a whole fucking year because you want the whores that have fake boobs that match their fake personality. You must look in the mirror and hate yourself every fucking day and wish you could have the life that your friends have. You're the one who's the ugly one not me. I'm beautiful in my own way and you don't see it well sweetheart that fine with fucking me. The reason I'm the fucking GM is because unlike what you and what they think, Charla points to the guys who were shocked of what was going down. I'm a very smart woman. It's people like you that hurt others. Making them feel like they are worthless pieces of shit when you need to look in the fucking mirror. That's why Maria, Beth, AJ, and Lita left you. They seen the real person you really are. I can't say I don't blame them. I used to root and cheer for you everyday before I came into the WWE. You used to be my idol, my hero. You call yourself Batman. Bitch you ain't even close to him at least he had a fucking heart!" Charla said as she kicked him hard in the ribs and Wade grabbed her and pulled her away from him as Seth, Roman, and Dean were helping Punk up.  
"You are going to regret doing that Charla." Punk said as he was still in pain.  
"No you're going to regret what you did to me." Because you just messed with the wrong bitch." You say you're going to make my life a living hell. No boo I'm going to make your life a living hell. I'm going to show you I'm the best bitch around here!" Charla said as she pulled herself away from Wade. "Do y'all have a problem with me too because we can continue this!" Charla said as the guys shook their heads no and she looked at Punk one last time with hate in her eyes.  
"You know Dwayne was right about one thing. You are a punk ass bitch." Charla said as she pulled the door open and walked away. Wade looked at Punk who was still in pain. He knew then that Punk just fucked it up now. He pissed off the one person that no one thought would ever get mad. He was starting to regret joining this group. It was like the Nexus all over again. But this time he knew what he had to do. Because if he didn't do something, Charla and Punk were going to kill each other...  



	7. Chapter 7

After what happened between Punk and Charla, Wade went to look for her. What Punk said to her was not only cold and heartless but he knew that was a lie. He was looking for her everywhere until he seen Charla walking to her car he grabs her arm as Charla turns around to look at Wade.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Wade said to Charla.  
"I'm going to Little Rock for Smackdown. Why do you care Wade? Shouldn't you be with your buddies?" Charla said as she was trying to get into her car when Wade stopped her again he looked into her eyes and seen the pain and hurt inside of them.  
"Charla what Punk said to you isn't true. Not everyone thinks how he thinks. There's people here who you think you're just the sweetest girl. You don't take shit from anyone, I seen that for myself tonight. You're right when you said that Punk doesn't know you or anything about you. But there's someone who does know and wants to show you that everyday. Wants to show you that you're not alone. Someone to show you all the love you have been wanting and waiting for all of your life. I'm here to tell you Charla you're very beautiful on the inside and out. No matter what that bloody idiot Punk says. He's a fool and doesn't see real beauty. He doesn't see real beauty like I see right now in front of me." Wade said as Charla was speechless. She never knew that he felt that way about her.  
"Wade you're very sweet but.." Charla was about to say something else when Wade grabbed Charla and kissed her gently on the lips. She couldn't believe this was happening as she wrapped her arms around Wade and kissed him more." It was very passionate between them and what they didn't know as they were kissing each other was that someone was watching the whole thing.. It was AJ...


	8. Chapter 8

Little Rock Ark. Smackdown

AJ was walking around with the biggest smile on her face. She knew something that could get Charla fired and she could get her job back as GM. She almost got caught though when she got a little too excited and ran straight into the door. She hid behind a trash can as Charla and Wade both looked to see what the hell that was. When they both got into the car and drove off she got up and walked back to the locker room where Dolph and Big E were talking.  
"Ziggy! Big E! Guess what! I know how we can get in Charla fired so I can be Raw GM!" AJ said as she was getting excited.  
"How?! Both Dolph and Big E said wanting to know. As she sat down..  
"I just seen Wade kiss Charla.." AJ said feeling proud of herself.  
"Really well I don't think that's going to get her in trouble. I mean I was with Vickie for awhile. But things have changed and I can't say I blame Wade Charla is hot!" Dolph said and high fived Big E until they seen AJ's face.  
"Say what!" AJ said looking at the two of them pissed off.  
"No babe no one can be as sexy as you. You have Charla beat by a long shot." Dolph said which made AJ feel better and he looked at Big E and mouth wooo.. They didn't want to have to deal with AJ's crazy side..  
"Well don't worry babe." We can get to Charla and make her step down so you can be the GM again." Dolph said as AJ ran into his arms and hugged him..  
So the three of them were walking towards Charla's office and knew what they was going to do.. Meanwhile Charla was doing some paper work and talking to Booker T, and Teddy Long when they heard the door.  
"It's open!" Charla said as Dolph, AJ, and Big E came in with all the confidence they had. They knew that they got her where they wanted her.  
"We know you're secret!" Dolph said as AJ was smiling. Which made Charla, Booker T and Teddy look at them like they was crazy.  
"What the hell are y'all talking about!" Charla said looking at the 3 of them.  
"You're secret Charla." You're not the goody too shoes that you think you are." AJ said as Charla looked at both Booker T and Teddy and rolled her eyes. She got up from her chair and was walking towards the 3 of them. She was noticing something about them that was different. But she wasn't sure..  
"Ok so what is this big huge secret that you just want to get me all worried about?" Charla said to them.  
"Well I seen you kissing Wade. Wouldn't that be such a shame if Mr. McMahon or Triple H found out about this?" That's fracternizing with a superstar!" AJ said which Dolph and Big E was agreeing with her. It really didn't surprise Charla that AJ found out.  
"Oh really? So you three think that since I kissed Wade that I'm going to get in trouble right?" When if you have the time to actually think about it Triple H is married to Stephanie you idiots!" And Dolph you was with Vickie for the longest time!" But I'm not the one who has secrets here. You three have the biggest secret that you can't even cover up not even with me." Charla said which had everyone shocked..  
"What are you talking about?" Dolph said as he was starting to get a little bit nervous. AJ and Big E looked at each other also getting nervous.  
"That you two are tapping each other and you Dolph I have a question for you do these shoes go with this outfit?" Charla said showing him her bright pink barbie heels, she was wearing with her pink flared dress pants. Dolph knew the answer and was going to say no. But he knew it was no point.  
"Yes it actually does makes your outfit look fabulous." Dolph said which made Charla smile.  
"Proves my point!" Charla said which had everyone just shocked.  
"Ziggy? AJ said acting shocked but she knew it wasn't no good. Aw the hell with it!" Yes it's true I have been seeing Big E for awhile now. He actually makes me happy, and treats me right for the first time in ever." AJ said smiling at him.  
"Well since everything is out in the open, I have a few things to mention. Dolph I'm a very open minded person, I don't judge people its 2013 and I totally respect your decision no matter what you choose. But I'm not going to lie it's going to be hard for the fans, and Mr. Mcmahon to maybe accept but I can tell you that once you accept yourself for who you are. Life for you will be so beautiful. I can assure you of that." As Charla was saying that Dolph was realizing that she was one of the most honest people in this business. It was the first time that he wasn't unsure of himself. Then she looked at AJ and Big E. "AJ I knew we really haven't talked much. I regret that but I stand here and I see you the happiest in a long time. I can see that. But I want to tell you that you're a damn good wrestler. I want to see you leave these superstars alone and be the diva that I know you can be. I would love to see you as Diva's champion one day. But that's up to you on that." Charla said which made AJ realize everything. After she was talking everyone was shocked as hell. Dolph, Aj and Big E ran up to her and hugged her.. Which was shocking to Charla. She hugged them back and as they was leaving with basically a clearer head on their shoulders. It was crazy how in less than a hour these 3 had a better head on their shoulders all because of Charla.  
"Damn player how you know that about them?" Booker T asked Charla "It's not hard to see how AJ and Big E was around each other and Dolph was staring at my shoes the whole time." You can say its a gift I have." Charla says smiling at the two and they was totally impressed. They knew that she was going to be a damn good GM. She was already making some of the superstars and the divas feel special everyday. Triple H did a damn good job when he hired Charla. As they left, a new Diva was sitting outside she was very nervous until she seen Dolph, AJ and Big E leave with smiles on their faces. It seemed like the new GM from what she heard was one of the sweetest people you would ever come to meet. Then she seen Booker T and Teddy Long and they both smiled at her and told her to go on in. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard a come in and she slowly opened the door. She was so nervous as she sat down in front of Charla. Charla gave her a reassuring sweet smile and somehow all that nervousness that she had before went away.  
"You must be Kaylee right?" I'm Charla Raw Gm Nice to finally meet you darlin." Charla said as she held out her hand and introduced herself. Kaylee took Charla's hand and they shook. She liked Charla's accent it was cute.  
"I like your accent where are you from?" Kaylee asked Charla.  
"Aww thank you darlin. I'm from Arkansas/Louisiana." I see that you're from Las Vegas. Ryback is from there. Pretty damn cool." "So I see that you want to be a WWE diva." Well I'm here to tell you that you're hired congratulations." Charla said as she was getting very excited to have another diva in the WWE.  
"Oh my god thank you soo much mam! You have basically made all of my dreams come true!" Thank you so much I won't let you down. Kaylee said as they hugged. Charla went over the paper work with her and Kaylee was getting ready to sign on the dotted line when someone came busting through the door which made both of the women jump. Charla took a deep sigh and rolled her eyes when she seen who it was..  
It was Punk and he was pissed... 


	9. Chapter 9

"Punk what the hell are you doing in here! For someone who is such a ass on manners you sure don't know how to knock!" Charla said as she was getting pissed off at him.  
"You tell me. You tell me why Wade is the new leader of the Revolution and not me!" Is it because your being a whore with him!" Punk said which made Charla mad even more.  
"Could you excuse us Kaylee for a minute?" Charla said to Kaylee as she walked out and waited outside. Charla went back to looking at Punk with anger and hate in her eyes.  
"What the hell is your deal with calling me a whore all the fucking time huh? Is it making you jealous that someone actually wants to get to know me and not judge me by how I dress or even look?" Charla said as her and Punk were face to face again with each other.  
"No. You mean nothing to me. I could care less if Wade feels sorry for you." Punk said which made Charla slap him hard.  
"Get the hell out of my office now!" Charla said as she could feel her heart breaking. Why the hell was she letting him get to her. Punk stood there for a few minutes and slammed the door. Charla couldn't believe that she thought he was her hero at one time. She shook her head and went back to get Kaylee so she could finish the paperwork and have someone show her around. After Kaylee signed the papers, they shook hands and she called someone and came in Mike (Aka the Miz) and he was going to show Kaylee around.  
"Welcome to the WWE darlin." Charla said as she smiled at Kaylee.  
"Thank you again Charla." Kaylee said as her and Miz walked out and closed her door. Miz held out his hand and introduced himself.  
"I'm the Miz and I'm aweeesommmee!" What's your name hunnie?" Miz said smiling at Kaylee.  
"Kaylee nice to finally meet you Miz." Can you tell me what's going on between Punk and Charla? They must hate each other huh?" Kaylee said trying to make conversation.  
"Yea but Punk used to not be like that. He was one of the nicest people outside the ring. But ever since they took his title away and his girlfriend Lita broke up with him, he's been one of the biggest douche bags ever. But between you and me I think he secretly likes Charla but he don't want to admit it." Miz said which shocked Kaylee.  
"I'm sorry Miz but I don't think he likes her if he's calling her names." Kaylee said.  
"Trust me Kaylee just watch the next time. Watch how Punk is around her not just by calling her names but watch how he looks at her. He stares at her for the longest time. I'm telling you he likes her but he won't get his heart to admit it.." Miz said and Kaylee took that advice and she was going to remember that because tonight she was going to make her debut on Smackdown tonight. She was following her dreams now...  



	10. Chapter 10

The Miz's segment was first. He was already in the ring when he called Charla out as his guest on Miz Tv. The crowd was going insane as she was walking down the ramp. Of course being a Arkansas native they was going to cheer for her. She smiled and got into the ring as Frank the mic guy handed her a mic.  
"Thanks Frank Charla said as she smiled her cute smile at him and turned around back to Miz.  
"Welcome to Miz tv Charla. How does it feel to be Raw GM?" Which I think you're doing a wonderful job by the way. "Miz said which made Charla blush a little bit.  
"Thank you Miz. I feel great about being Raw GM!" It's a new and exciting chapter in my life and good things are happening and will happen here for y'all the WWE universe!" Charla said as the crowd cheered her name.. Until this theme music came on... Charla and Miz looked at each other. That wasn't in the script, and Charla took a deep breath and shook her head as Punk was coming out and walking towards the ring. This was getting really old really quick. Every damn time Charla was in the ring, Punk always had to mess it up for her.. He walked up to her face to face again. He put the mic to his mouth when she slapped it away from him.. She was tired of hearing his mouth now he was going to hear hers.  
"Listen to me right now you dumb son of a bitch! I'm getting really sick and tired of you always barging in and interrupting everything I freaking do. What the hell is your problem with me. And don't say that it's because I'm the new GM because that's total bullshit. That was just a excuse. I'm not sorry that Triple H hired me and not you. Because your nothing more than a spoiled ass bitch who just because you was champion for a whole year and a half and someone has it now and you're wanting to throw temper tantrums and call me names." Well I'm going to tell you one thing, and this is not your boss talking to you this is me Charla talking to you Phillip. You wanna be the biggest son of a bitch around here by all means go right ahead but if you interrupt me one more damn time I will fire your ass so damn quick you'll be back working at Ring of Honor. Oh but wait they won't take you back either because you was hard to work with. You're just a cold heartless person and you'll die like that if you don't shut the hell up open your pretty hazel eyes and listen!" Charla said as everyone was shocked...  
"Oh so now you wanna call me by my real name? Well let's just see how you like it LaVerne!" Punk said as Miz and the crowd gasp. Charla was embrassed but more pissed off than anything..  
"Yes Phillip I will call you that and since when the hell did you become my damn daddy. No one calls me by my middle damn name ever! You're not going to be the first either! Since you wanna be the big bad ass I have something for you. I already talked to Booker T and Teddy and they agree with me on this. You have a match tonight, and it's not anyone's choosing but mine. So if I was you I would get myself prepared because you in for a beating and finally someone will shut you the hell up!" Charla said as the crowd cheered..  
"Oh really who is it going to be Ryback?" Punk said laughing.  
"Nope." It will be someone I just hired after you had your temper tantrum in my office today.  
"You are going to but me in a match with that little girl Kaylee?" Wow way to think outside the box boss." Punk said sarastically..  
"No you dumbass!" I wouldn't even put that girl through that shame working with you!" I hired this guy.." Charla said as this theme song went off.. The crowd was going insane.. Charla looked at both Miz and Punk who had the shocked look on their faces.. he was back and he was wanting to shut Punk up.. It took a lot of convincing.. But he was wanting to come back. Batista was walking down the ramp and Miz was moving back and Charla stood in the corner. He picked up Punk and he did his Batista bomb on him and Charla walked by Punk and stooped down face to face looking into his eyes..  
"See now you're messing with the right bitch now. Have fun in your match tonight." Charla said as she dropped the mic and walked out of the ring and blew Punk a kiss and smiled at him as he was grabbing his neck with confusion and hate in his eyes.. He knew that he just fucked up now.. Especially with Batista back now.  
Kaylee's match was coming up next. She was nervous.. She got out of the locker room and was walking towards the curtains when she bumped into Wade.  
"I'm so sorry. Kaylee said as he was helping her off the floor.  
"No I'm sorry darling." Wade said as Kaylee got up and he was looking into her eyes.. They stared at each other for the longest time.. It was love at first site between these two and Wade knew it. But he was still with Charla. He was happy with her wasn't he?" It was going well between them. But there was something that he was seeing with Punk everytime Charla would pass by. There was something that Punk was just too stupid to see. After she had lefted of their first arguement Wade seen Punk's reaction, he wasn't sure but did he see pain and regret. Mostly pain because the girl did just kick him in the nuts but regret too. As he was staring at Kaylee, it was interrupted by Charla.  
"Hey guys Kaylee hunnie you did awesome out there!" Charla said as she hugged her and hugged Wade. She knew that they was falling for each other she could feel it between them. Charla knew what she had to do in order for things to fall in place. First thing was straighten Punk's smart ass, go talk to the Shield about their match against Ryback, Cena, and Sheamus. And talk to Wade and break up with him. Being GM was starting to get a little bit stressful but it going to be even more stressful especially with the Elimination Chamber Sunday in New Orleans... 


	11. Chapter 11

Elimination Chamber New Orleans Louisiana...

Punk was getting ready for his match against the Rock.. He just seen John, Sheamus and Ryback lose to the Shield, Jack Swagger winning the Elimination Chamber, Wade win against Kofi. Hell it was a night for the heels here in New Orleans.. Punk was starting to feel confident. But he knew that in the stupid script that he had to lose against the Rock yet again. Then he just found out that the title was going to be changed. But to make matters worse all of this was going down in the one state he used to love but now hates because of her. The one person who basically told it like it was. The one person who not only kicked his ass and his nuts, hired back the animal. And of course she wasn't here because she went to go and see her godbaby. That damn accent of her's the way she would walk, the way her eyes would change colors when she was either happy or pissed off. Why the hell was he thinking about Charla for?" She was his enemy.. Punk tried to shake it off and focus on the match tonight. He was going to give a show for the fans even though they was some sorry fuckers. He decided while he stretched out that he would listen to some music. Maybe that would clear his mind... Especially if it had anything to do with that redhead..  
"Goddamn it.." Punk gritted through his teeth as he put on some Rancid. The music was helping him focus more.. He was finally stretched when he seen Paul with the title in his hands. He smiled at Punk who smiled back at him.  
"You ready Punk?" Paul asked him "Yup let's do this! It's clobbering time!" Punk said as they were walking towards the curtains for his match. He looked around at the crowd and strutted down the ramp with Paul behind him.. The match started and Punk spit in Rock's face which made the crowd boo.. For the rest of the match Punk gave the crowd a show.. He put Rock on the spanish announce table. Then he dragged him back to the ring and stood on top of the rope when Dwayne pulled him down and he landed right on his nuts.. Punk screamed as he landed in the ring.. He got up and was about to do a GTS on Dwayne when he kept hitting Punk on the head which made Punk lose him and Dwayne did his move on Punk and he pinned him and he got the title back.. The crowd was cheering for him as Punk was rolling out of the ring. Sore, aggraviated, Punk didn't even look back. He knew his chance was over. This was the one chance to get the title back and god damn it the stupid writers had to make Dwayne still champ. And it was going to be the Rock and Cena again at Wrestlemania.. At that moment even though it was scripted Punk felt like he did all the hard work for basically nothing. It was the biggest fuck you in his face.. Tomorrow night wasn't going to be any better.. They was going to be in Lafayette for Raw and Dwayne was going to show off the new title.. Punk was walking backstage when he seen Lita waiting for Dwayne. He couldn't look at her. She couldn't look at him.. The pain was too deep too real. She was the reason he was a cold son of a bitch. She basically took his heart and stomped on it like it was trash. He watched as Dwayne came backstage and Lita jumped into his arms and they were making out.. It pissed him off more than anything to see that. He was going to beat the shit out of Dwayne when Paul stopped him.  
"Punk it's not worth it.." Paul said to Punk.. He could see the pain in his eyes..  
"It would be worth it to me." Punk said in a whisper as they were walking back to the locker room. But he knew that Paul was right.. It wouldn't be worth him losing his job over. Not for Dwayne and for sure not for Amy.. He sighed as he got out of his gear and went to take a shower. The hot water was feeling good on his sore body.. After he got done with his shower he put his clothes on, grabbed his stuff and went to his tour bus. He sat on the couch and put on the Walking Dead. He seen his phone and all of the notifications on Twitter. He tweeted about the Walking Dead. He was into the show but couldn't get all that focused like he used to. So he decided to bullshit around on twitter for awhile when he seen another notification from wwecharla..  
"Even though I went to see my godbaby Kaydie bugg, I will have a long talk with CmPunk tomorrow!" Charla tweeted. Punk laughed at that.  
"She thinks she can get to me like that well she has another thing coming!" Punk said as he realized then that he was on her page and decided to tweet her back.  
wweCharla Yea we will see about your long ass talks little girl! You're just like TheRock. Didn't even show up tonight for #EliminationChamber some kind of gm you are!" Punk tweeted to her. No more than 2 minutes later she tweeted him back.  
CmPunk Oh wow really?... I didn't have to work tonight you dumbass! It's not my fault you lost to TheRock Phillip!" Charla tweeted.. Which as she basically just called him by his first name on Twitter he was annoyed..  
" wwecharla Listen here LaVerne! Get off of twitter and go do something else." He tweeted back. Even though he was pissed that she called his name out like that, he found himself smiling..  
" CMPunk Shut the hell up! I can be on here whenever I feel like it! You can kiss my big ass!" Charla tweeted him back..  
" wwecharla No sweetheart I don't take offers like that!" Punk tweeted which started a argue ment between the two of them on twitter.. This lasted for most of the night till she stopped tweeting.. Of course being a insomiac Punk watched more tv till he got sick of it and decided to read one of his comic books in his room. Punk knew that she was going to tell him something tomorrow.. This was going to be very interesting.. 


	12. Chapter 12

Raw.. Lafayette Louisiana...  
Charla was in her office in a good mood.. She just found out that Wrestlemania 30 was going to be in New Orleans next year (yay!), she got to spend time with her Kaydie bugg yesterday. The heels won all of their matches besides Punk.. Then he had the nerve to basically start a arguement with her on Twitter. It was embrassing having that fool call her by her middle name.. She shook her head trying to get that out of her mind as she was going to be busy for the rest of the day. She had to talk to Cena first because she seen the match and she knew that he wasn't going to show that he was mad. But she knew that he was mad. She called him first and he came and knocked on the door.  
"You wanted to see me Charla?" John said as he was standing in the door smiling at her.  
"Yes John have a seat." Charla said as she looked around making sure that a certain pain in her ass Punk won't barge in like he always does. She closed the door and went back to her chair.  
"John I know that you're pissed off because of what happened last night. I know you're going to tell me that you're not and smile at me but deep down I know you're pissed.." Charla said to him..  
"Yea I am. It wasn't right what the Shield did but you know it happens like that Charla, I just go by what the script says." John said "What if you didn't have to? What would you say about becoming a heel?" You could take this business by storm. Sure the kids would probably cry their sweet little hearts out for awhile but think about it John, you would get the respect you have been wanting. People would love you again. And really John that whole thing about that porn star you slept with, I think that being a heel would help you out again." Charla said which made John shocked.  
"What was just a rumor! I never slept with her!" John said being all defensive until Charla showed him a picture..  
"Pictures don't lie John." I don't care what you do outside of the WWE, that's you. But you're basically making yourself out to be the biggest ganster and I think it's cool and everything a lot of people mostly the PG fans are shocked as hell. I know you John, do you like being the one superhero that basically everyone can't stand. Do you want to be the hero who dies? The one that everyone either forgets about or gets bored of the same thing? Or do you want to be the villian or the anti hero who lives long enough to see himself become the villian. The one who the crowd will love to hate. People are still going to like you. They're still going to cheer for you. Look at Punk who's the biggest heel here and the fans still cheer for him. I'm telling you John if you become a heel, more people will come and the money will come in. Not at first but you can be yourself. I can see it in your eyes that you want to be this.." Charla said "I don't know Charla." John said as he took a deep sigh knowing what she was saying was true.. He was the top dog in this business. The kids adored him but at the same time it would be fucking awesome to be a heel again. "Can I think about it?" John said to her..  
"Sure take your time thinking about it." It's just a suggestion nothing is set in stone. Besides Vince would probably fire my ass!" Charla said which made the both of them laugh..  
"No he wouldn't he sees the changes here." John said as he got up and he hugged her. She was very smart and she was giving everyone a chance here not like the other gm's before her. He walked out of her office with a lot on his mind.. He bumped into Wade who was standing outside her door for the longest time. Not being nosy but he did need to talk to her. He knocked on the door and he heard her say come in he walked in. This was going to be very difficult for him, her smile was breaking his heart right now. Wade took a deep sigh as she signaled him to sit down. Charla looked into his jade eyes and knew something was wrong.  
"Charla I.. Wade couldn't get himself to say it but Charla had the feeling of what he was wanting to say..  
"Wade I know what you're wanting to say." Charla said as she could feel her heart breaking.. It was going to be painful because her heart was big and she wore it on her sleeve but deep down from the moment she saw Wade and Kaylee look into each other's eyes, she knew then that it was their destiny to be together. She took a deep breath and realized what she had to do.  
"I think it's best that we break up Wade. I know you have feelings for Kaylee. She's your soul mate I can see it. I can feel it in my heart. I loved our time together and you helped my heart heal and I will always love and care for you. But I know love when I see it. True love and I can feel that between the two of you." Charla said as she looked into his eyes again..  
"Charla I will always love you no matter what. I wish that things could have been different between us, you're still going to be my crazy redhead." Wade said as he felt his heartbreaking..  
"I want you to be happy Wade, if it's with Kaylee you have my blessing." Charla said as she hugged him for the longest time..  
"I want you to be happy too Charla." I know you will be one day, you just have to stop being so damn stubborn!" Wade said as she slapped him on his arm.  
"I'm not stubborn just set in my ways get it right boo!" She said as they laughed.. Even though they just broke up they both knew that they was going to be the best of friends.. Wade smiled at her one last time and they kissed their last kiss and he smiled at her and walked away.. When he closed the door, Charla turned the chair towards the window looking at the clouds, a tear fell down her face as she took a deep sigh.. Even though it was the right thing to do, it still hurt like hell.. But she was a tough cookie and she will get through this, like she has before. She sat there for awhile then she realized that Cena and the Rock were going to have their twice in a lifetime at Wrestlemania. Who the hell would want to see that again? She thought to herself as she came up with a idea.. A 3 way match.. Cena, Rock and Punk! Yes! That would be way more interesting that the bromance.. Charla was all excited as she lefted her office and went to find Triple H and tell him of her idea.. She found him talking to someone when she knocked on the door.  
"Ahh Charla please come in." Triple H said as he smiled at her.  
"Thank you sir." Charla said as she sat down. Can I make a suggestion about Wrestlemania?" Charla asked being nervous..  
"Sure what is it?" Triple H said.  
"I know that it's going to be John, and The Rock again but as a fan myself I would like to see a triple threat match for the WWE title." Charla said as she held her breath. Fearing that idea would be shut down..  
"You know something Charla I'm so glad I hired you as GM for Raw because that idea was the most brilliant idea ever!" Triple H said which made her soo happy..  
"Thank you sir! Thank you so much!" Charla said as she smiled.  
"I also wanted to say that you're doing a excellent job as GM keep up the good work." Triple H said as she got up and walked towards the door.  
"Thank you sir. I try my best."Charla said as she smiled and opened the door. She felt like she was on cloud nine right now.. Later on that night as she was watching John talk about Wrestlemania, Punk came out and basically said what really the wwe universe and what Charla was thinking too.  
"Everyone has seen this dance before John, you go out and fight the Rock and you're going to lose. It's a rerun!" Punk said, which made John challenge him to fight him in the ring tonight. Of course Punk didn't want to do it that way he wanted to do it his own way.. By fighting him next week.. Charla shook her head called him a dumbass under her breath and walked back to the GM room.. She was doing a segment with Paul in a few minutes.. She was supposed to be on her phone talking to someone when Paul comes in.. Before the camera guy came in Paul came in first..  
"Madam Gm." Paul said to her.  
"Paul. Charla said to him, she noticed he was smiling at her so she gave him a smile back until she noticed he was staring at her.  
"Dude why are you staring at me like that for?!" Charla said.  
"No reason. Just the fact that on Twitter last night I was reading you and Punk's conversation.." Paul said.  
"And? I'm glad that you know how to read." Charla said not impressed.  
"It's obvious what is going on here. You like Punk. But you won't admit it." Paul said which was starting to annoy her.  
"Why the hell is everyone saying that for fuck's sake!" I don't like him! It's not like he likes me!" Charla said as her face was getting red with anger.  
"I'm just saying Charla. I think that if you two got together, you would be the power couple. The rightful WWE champion and the GM. You would be a bigger couple than Triple H and Stephanie!" Paul said.  
"No! I'm not going to be some fucking dingbat and basically be used like that!" Shut the hell up Paul you're just telling me this because you want to take over in some way.. I hate to tell you sir but Punk is a selfish, self centered prick who basically talks down to me on a daily basis!" Me and Punk I don't fucking think so!" Charla said right when the camera people where setting up their equipment. They did their segment and Charla walked out of the room.. Why the hell would Paul mention that?! She didn't trust him for anything. She watched the rest of Raw and seen what Punk did. She hoped that next week John would take her advice.. She hoped that he would shut Punk's mouth up once and for all!  



	13. Chapter 13

After being out of the country for most of the week, everyone was exhausted when they got to the airport. When it was finally time to board everyone was relived and looking for their seats. As Charla was looking at her ticket she found her seat and it was by the window. She got in and was getting herself comfortable when she heard someone. She turned to see how it was and the looks on both of their faces said it all.  
"You! I have to sit by you!?" Both her and Punk said as everyone was looking at them. Punk sat down and he wasn't too thrilled about having to sit by Charla. She wasn't too thrilled about it either.  
"Look it's not like I'm thrilled about this either Punk so don't get your panties all twisted about it!" Charla said as she was looking out the window.  
"Well princess as long as you don't talk my head off about stupid useless shit!" Punk said which pissed Charla off even more.  
"It's not stupid useless shit Phillip, you just one person who doesn't like what I have to say get over your stupid ass!" Charla said "Puh! Oh I'm sure Wade just loved to hear your conversations." Punk said which made Charla look at him with daggers in her eyes. He went too far that time and he knew he did because as he was looking into her eyes he could see pain and hate in them..  
"He did love listening to my conversations!" Charla said to Punk..  
"Oh he did then explain to me why he's been hanging out with Kaylee lately and not you LaVerne?" Punk said as Charla turned to him one more time this time she had tears in her eyes.  
"Because we broke up! I wanted him to be happy and I knew it wasn't with me!" There are you fucking happy now?!" Charla said as she looked at him hard and it made him feel so small then..  
"Charla I didn't know.. I'm.. Punk was about to say but Charla stopped him..  
"You know what Punk save it! You made your point ok. I can't keep Wade so I shouldn't have anyone right?" Charla said as she put on her heart sunglasses and covered herself up and looked out the window. Tears were rolling down her face as the pain finally felt real. She didn't want it to be real but here it was real and the one person she didn't want to see her hurt and weak was the one person who was seeing it.. Now not only was she hurt she was pissed off at herself for letting Punk see her weak like that. She looked out the window and watched the clouds pass by as Punk stared at her for the longest time. He could feel his own heart breaking again, it made him remember what Lita done to him.. He had pushed his feelings away. He became a cold hearted bastard. But he didn't want Charla to be like him. She was loved by basically everyone here and he just changed that. He looked at her a few more times until he couldn't do it anymore and grabbed one of his comic books and was reading for most of the flight until he felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and seen Charla asleep on his shoulder. He was wanting to move her back to the window but there was something that was making him not want to. Something about her that was making it right. Making it perfect. He put the comic book down and could smell the sweet smell of her shampoo and her perfume. He slowly touched the top of her head stroking it, it felt so soft in between his fingers. Punk couldn't believe what he was doing right now. He was trying to stop but her hair was so soft and she looked so peaceful and content sleeping on him.. He didn't know what was going on with him. He was getting scared of knowing what was going on in his heart.. What the hell was wrong with him. Was he? Was he doing the one thing he swore he would never do? Was he falling for the one person he hated more than anything? Was Punk slowly falling in love with Charla?  
When the plane finally landed, Charla woke up and she noticed that she was on Punk's shoulder. She jumped up quick and was looking at Punk.. She wondered how the hell she ended up laying on his shoulder. Charla didn't want to know the answer to that. So she got her stuff and nudged Punk to get up he opened his eyes and she couldn't get herself to look into them. She looked out the window as he got up and got his stuff and walked down the ramp. She sighed a deep sigh and got out of her seat and was walking towards the entrance. With her heart broken, she really didn't want to do Raw tonight. She didn't want to deal with the superstars. She didn't want to deal with Punk right now. So Charla got her stuff and went straight to the hotel where she was alone and cried her heart out... 


	14. Chapter 14

Raw Dallas Texas...

Seth, Dean and Roman were getting ready in the locker room when they seen Punk come in. He was very quiet as he was putting on his gear as the guys approached him.  
"Punk what's wrong? Usually you would be telling us the plan for Raw or usually you talk about how you're going to annoy the boss." Dean said as Punk just looked at him.  
"Shouldn't you be asking your leader Wade?" Since he's so much better than I am?" Punk said as he got up to go warm up and stretch for his match tonight against John Cena. He walked out of the locker room making Dean shocked and speechless. Roman and Seth looked at Dean as he shook his head.  
"Didn't I tell you that he has it bad for Charla?" Seth said.  
"Yeah I'm starting to see that too." Roman said which made Dean also realize that too. And realize something else. They needed a new leader. Wade lefted the group a couple of days ago and Punk had his own stuff to deal with. They needed someone who was or can be as ruthless as them. Someone to help them bring justice into the WWE.  
Charla was walking in her office when she seen someone sitting in her chair.. She sighed as she closed well slammed the door which made the person jump and turn around.  
"What the hell are you doing in my office and in my chair little boy?!" Charla said getting already annoyed by Brad Maddox's smile.  
"Well mam, as you well know. I'm the biggest thing to ever happen.." Brad said until Charla stopped him..  
"Stop right there! Just stop right there little boy. You're not the biggest thing to happen here. You need to get something straight right now and listen to me really good. If you think you can come up in here in my office and basically think that I'm going to hire you as my assistant and have you drive me coocoobananas when I have enough on my plate then you must be either really desperate or really stupid one of the two.. Because I don't need a little boy like you messing things up!" Charla said as she pulled him out of her chair. "And another thing no one sits in my chair!"" Charla said as she grabbed Brad by his ear and was bringing him to the door..  
"Owww Owww Ok ok you got me! Please let go of my ear!" Brad said as Charla let his ear go and he stood in front of her.  
"Aight you have 10 seconds. 10" Charla started counting which was making Brad panic..  
"Come on Charla you know that you need me." Brad said which annoyed Charla even more.  
"8, 7, That's not even a good enough reason Maddox!" Charla said which was making Brad even more nervous.. He had less than five seconds and Charla was going to throw him out.  
"Ooooo please! Pleaseeeeeeeee Madam Gm Pleaseeeee let me be your assistant!" Brad pleaded with Charla as he was on his knees. Charla couldn't help but laugh at him but at the same time she felt sorry for him. She wished that she wasn't so damn kind hearted.. She sighed as time was up..  
"Get up Brad you look really stupid right now." Charla said as she was already regretting what she was going to do.. Brad slowly got up and was getting really nervous and scared as he was waiting for her answer.  
"Fine you're my assistant but.. Charla said as she turned around to look him and out of nowhere grabbed him by the balls and squeezed tight.. "If you fuck me over in any kind of way and I mean in any kind of way I will make your life a living hell and I will make sure you can never have kids." Charla said as she squeezing his balls harder which was making him scream in pain.. "Do you understand me. I'm the Gm and what I say goes. No over talking me, no making no stupid nickname like Bradla or Chad. It's Charla and my assistant Brad. You got me little boy?" Charla said as Brad shook his head yes fast because he was in pain..  
"Good boy. Charla said as she let him go and slapped his face.. Brad took a huge deep breath knowing that he was going to feel that soon.  
"Now as your first job as my assistant I need you to look for Ryback for me. I need to discuss things with him." Charla said to Brad.  
"Yes mam." Brad said as he went to go and look for Ryback before the show started.. Charla took a deep breath and was hoping that she wasn't making a mistake hiring Brad as her assistant but she knew that she got her point across..  
It was time for Raw to begin and it started with Vince and Paul. Vince was winning the match between him and Paul until Brock came out and was about to attack Vince again.. He had grabbed him by the arm when the crowd was going wild when this theme music came on..Everyone was on their feet as Triple H came out and beat Brock's ass. He was back and even Charla was excited about this match even though she knew about it. (lol) Next it was Punk's segment.. He was backstage deep in thought like he always was before. But this time his thoughts were taking over his mind and his heart. He felt so bad for what he said to Charla. All he could think about was when they was on the airplane when she was asleep, when she placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't want it to but it was taking over his mind.. She was taking over his mind.. "Fuck..." He said to himself as he shook his head and was trying to get focused again.. His theme music started playing and he walked towards the ramp. He didn't look at the crowd like he usually does. He had a mic and took a deep breath and started to speak..  
"Tonight is about what is more important than Wrestlemania. Tonight is about me. I'm not just a superstar. I am a icon that walks among Superstars... You are in the presence of greatness on two feet. I am not just a human being. I am immortal... A legend.. A icon.. And in this world that you all inhabit, I.. I am God." Punk said as he dropped the mic and walked away.. He was walking up the ramp with coldness and distance in his eyes.. The crowd was shocked most of them were, a lot of them were cheering for him and a lot of them were just in shock. Punk walked backstage and and went straight to the locker room to prepare for his match against Cena later on..  
Raw went by fast as it was time for Punk and John's match. They fought hard for the fans for 30 minutes having everyone hoping watching, basically on the edge of their seats wondering who was going go against the Rock at Wrestlemania 29. Was it going to be Punk or Cena against the Rock.. It was a good match between the two of them. When John did one of his five moves on Punk and pinned him for the win. Until the lights went off and this theme song went off..  
The crowd started going crazy as The Undertaker was standing in the ring between John and Punk who was slowly getting up.. Neither one of them could move as Undertaker looked at the both of them and walked up to Punk grabbed him by his neck and threw him hard on the mat.. The crowd was screaming basically almost raising the roof off of Dallas. He looked down at Punk as Punk was grabbing his back and was moaning.. Punk who thought he was God was going to face the Devil now... 


	15. Chapter 15

After Raw was over. Punk was tired. He was walking towards the locker room when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now. He turned around to tell whoever it was to get lost.. He seen Brad standing there smiling at him.  
"What do you want Maddox? Didn't I tell you that I don't want you near me?!" Punk said as Brad was still standing there.  
"Well the boss would like to see you Punk?" Brad said smirking at him.  
"Fuck.. Punk said as he finished putting on his shoes and followed him to the GM's office. His heart was starting to beat fast as Brad knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" It was Vince's voice as Brad opened the door and Punk seen John, Triple H, Vince and Charla were standing there looking at him. He sat down right between Charla and John as Vince took another seat again. He couldn't help but look at Charla as she was sitting there being quiet.. It seemed like he was staring at her for the longest time and everyone was starting to notice when Vince got his attention..  
"Punk! Explain to me what the hell was you and Cena doing out there tonight?!" You know that we don't do those moves anymore!" Vince said getting pissed..  
"I was doing my job!" I don't see you yelling at Super Cena with his botched hurricanara!" Punk said as he looked at John..  
"Hey at least I didn't do a piledriver! You're just pissed that you lost your chance at Wrestlemania!" John said which pissed Punk off even more and he stood up.  
"Look John I don't know what your fucking problem is but we can settle this like men!" Punk said as Charla got in the middle of the two superstars..  
"Both of y'all stop now! Punk sit down and shut up! John you too!" Charla said as she basically got both of them to sit down and Vince and Triple H were impressed with how these two especially Punk listened to Charla.. Charla took a deep sigh and sat back down. As Vince continued on..  
"Thank you Charla. Now Punk I know that you're pissed off because you basically don't have a match for Wrestlemania." You should be grateful that I don't suspend the two of you for doing those moves illegally!" Vince said as Charla raised her hand before Punk even thought about opening his mouth..  
"Um sir? Can I make a suggestion? Since the Undertaker is back I say that he should have a match against Punk. Basically like God vs the Devil if you will" Charla said which shocked everyone. "I know that as still a fan myself I would love to see that match more that twice in a lifetime the bromance part 2" Charla said which basically made Punk start laughing.  
"Punk that wasn't even funny!" John said as Charla turned to him..  
"And this coming from someone who didn't take my advice on being a heel again boo I wouldn't say too much if I was you!" Charla said which made John shut up real quick..  
"Well Charla that's a great idea!" Triple H said as that made her blush a little bit..  
"I agree that would bring more business in. Well Punk what do you say a match against the Undertaker?" Vince asked Punk.  
"I'm all for it on one condition." Punk said "Ok what is that one condition Punk?" Vince said.  
"If Charla is the ref." Punk said which shocked the hell out of Charla made her get out of her seat..  
"Oooo hell no! I'm not getting my ass killed out there by the deadman fuck that!" Charla said as she covered up her mouth.  
"Then I'm not doing it!" Punk said which basically brought Charla's idea basically go away.. That pissed her off..  
"Ugh! Fine Punk you want to see me get my ass beat by the Deadman fine just to make you happy!" Charla said as she sat down again..  
"Then it's settled then. Cm Punk vs. The Undertaker " And The Rock Vs. John Cena for the WWE title. At Wrestlemania 29." Vince said..  
"With me as the ref for Punk and Undertaker's match.." Charla mumbled to herself..  
"Yes with Charla as the ref.. This is going to be a very exciting Wrestlemania!" Vince said as he got up and him and Triple H were walking towards the door. Charla, Punk and Cena were still in the office. She looked at the two superstars and shook her head and watched as Triple H and Vince closed the door behind them.. She smacked the both of them on the back of their heads..  
"Oww! They both said as Charla stood in front of them her arms crossed.  
"What the hell was that about?!" Charla said basically yelling at the two of them.  
"What we was doing our job not our fault that old fart would get all pissed off!" Punk said "Not that you idiot!" But putting me in the match with you and the Undertaker!" Charla said "Oh you will be fine Charla. Beside you get to be with the Best In The World." Punk said as he was looking into her hazel eyes.. She tried to look away..  
"Whatever Punk. Charla said as she was walking towards her chair. "Besides I have a date tomorrow so Wrestlemania is the least from my worries right now.." Charla said "A date?!" Punk said as he noticed that John caught on the tone of his voice.  
"That's great Charla! Who you have a date with?" John asked "Wade." Charla said as Punk started laughing..  
"Wade? How do you have a date with Wade when he's with Kaylee?" Punk said as he was laughing harder. Charla looked like Punk with hurt in her eyes.. But she covered it up with anger..  
"Kaylee has to go Oklahoma for Smackdown and Wade needed a date for his movie premiere tomorrow and I told him I would go. Why does that bother you so much for?" She asked Punk who didn't say anything and she shook her head as she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.  
"I'll see y'all Thursday. Charla said as she closed the door behind her. She didn't know why but she could feel her heart breaking as she leaned up against the door and walked towards the locker room to look for Wade so they could catch a plane for Los Angeles.. Punk looked at John one last time who instantly knew that Punk was falling for Charla bad..  
"Damn Punk you could have at least told her something." Make up something not just say nothing." John said which made him give John a shut the hell up look..  
"Shut up John." Punk said as he opened the door and went back to the locker room grabbed his stuff and went to his tour bus.. John shook his head knowing that these two were falling for each other hard.. Only time will tell between these two.. Only time was going to tell..  
Punk went back to his tour bus and basically chunked his bags where Kofi (his road wife) usually sat. He took a deep breath and slid down to the floor hitting his head on the chair a few times.. Why the hell was she getting into his head? Why was she getting into his heart? Why?! He kept asking himself over and over again.. He could feel his heart breaking again hearing those words over and over again. A date. A date with Wade..  
"God Damn it!" Punk said as he threw something against the chair. He couldn't take it.. He put his head on his knees and felt a tear slid down on his face.. It was the first time he ever felt alone in a long time. He sat on the floor for awhile until he couldn't stand being on the floor and walked towards his bedroom where he closed the door and laid in the dark for the rest of the night.. He knew if he would go to sleep all he would see in his dreams would be her. All his thoughts, his dreams would be about her. He tried fighting his feelings, tried pushing them away. But his heart wasn't letting him.. He knew then as he was laying in the darkness of the night that he was indeed falling more and more in love with Charla..  



	16. Chapter 16

Los Angeles California Dead Man Down Premiere

Charla was having a blast with Wade.. Being here in Cali was slowly helping her get her mind off of things. Especially a certain Punk. As she was getting ready for the red carpet she couldn't help but think about him.. Why was she letting him into her thoughts? She was remembering that look he gave her last night. That look when she told him she was going to this premiere with Wade. The look of heartache and sadness. The more she thought of it, the more it was killing her inside. She looked at herself in the mirror and tears were filling up her eyes. As one fell down her face she couldn't help but slide down the floor and break down.. Charla was looking down at her pretty pink heels and she was starting to wonder what she was doing here? What she was doing in the WWE? She leaned her head back against the door and cried. As she was looking at the beautiful necklace on her wrist that was covered in butterflies and had diamonds all around it.. Wade had given her that for her birthday last year and it made her realize that she didn't need to cry anymore. Punk wasn't going to ruin her night. She got up and looked at herself and was retouching her makeup and fixing her hair one last time when the phone rang. She walked towards the stand by the bed and seen it was Wade calling her. "Hey Wadie!" Charla said as she was starting to feel better..  
"Ello darling you ready to go and look beautiful on my arm?" Wade said as he could tell that he made Charla blush.  
"Aww Wadie I'm blushing here!" It's you're night boo I will not look.." Charla was about to finish but Wade stopped her.  
"Dont even say it Charla." No matter what famous actress is there, I will still have the most beautiful one on my arm." Wade said as he smiled. Even though they were ex's he still cared for Charla. He wanted to see her happy.  
"Yes Wadie just seeing if you was paying attention!" Charla said as they were both laughing..  
"Oh Charla I'll be there in a few minutes good bye darling." Wade said as they hung up. Charla went to her bag and found her Baby Phat Dare Me perfume and sprayed some on and she was putting it back she heard the door knocking and she went to get it. She opened the door and seen Wade looking very handsome in a suit. Wade was taken aback by Charla.  
"You look beautiful Charla." Wade said as Charla was blushing..  
"You don't so bad yourself sir." Charla said as Wade held out his arm and Charla took it and they were walking out of the hotel to the premiere. Charla's heart was beating fast as they got out of the limo and she looked down at the red carpet.. Wade could tell she was getting nervous..  
"Don't be scared darling. You're beautiful." Wade said as that made Charla feel better and they both walked on the red carpet together and flashes were everywhere. She felt special even if it was for a little while. For the first time she felt like a princess, a movie star as she smiled and stood beside Wade. She looked stunning as they smiled for pictures and he introduced her to the stars of the film. She blushed when Colin Farrell kissed her hand. She always thought he was cute. Even the director was saying that Wade was a lucky man to have such a beautiful woman on his arm.. That made Wade blush as he said thank you and everyone posed for the picture.  
What they didn't know was that someone was watching them. Watching every move that they made. Far from the flashing paparazzi was someone in some bushes seeing everything. It was Brad and Punk.  
"If Charla knows that we're here she's going to make sure that I will never have kids!" Brad said as he was getting paranoid at every sound he hears.  
"If you keep you damn mouth shut she won't know!" Punk said as he was watching everything that Charla and Wade was doing. She looked so beautiful standing there. Punk couldn't help but stare at her as she was smiling for the pictures. He was lost in her beauty.. The way the curls were bouncing as she was walking. The way the purple dress fit so good on her curves. He swore that he could smell her sweet perfume from far away.. His heart was beating fast at every move she made. He could hear music playing in his head. He didn't know what the feeling he was having in his heart. He was motionless until Brad had fell out of the bush and onto the ground waking Punk from his trance..  
"You fucking idiot! You're dumb ass is going to get us caught!" Punk said as he got Brad up.  
"Well I'm sorry Punk it's not like I wanted to trip on this stupid bush!" Brad said as he was dusting himself off. When he noticed that Wade and Charla were looking at each other.  
"Uh Punk.." Brad said as he was pointing towards Charla and Wade. Punk looked and seen them look into each others eyes.. The feeling he had before was gone. The beating of his heart stopped and changed when he seen them. His blood was boiling deep down inside. His face was getting red with anger. Tears were starting to swell in his eyes but he didn't cry. He was too pissed off to cry. He looked at Brad and Brad seen the anger in his eyes..  
"Let's get out of here." Punk said as they were walking away. Brad was ahead of him going to the car when Punk turned around one last time to see Charla smiling. He was hurting more than anything but something else was taking over.. Something else that was taking the place in his heart.  
That was jealousy...


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later... Buffalo New York.

After visiting one of his biggest fans at the hospital, a sleepless Punk toss and turned. He still had the image of Charla and Wade looking into each other's eyes at his movie premiere Tuesday night. He thought that Wade was in love with Kaylee but apparently he still had feelings for Charla. He knew that he had to tell Kaylee what had went down at the premiere. But if he did that Charla would find out and she would get really pissed off and her eyes would chance from that beautiful hazel color to a light blue color...  
"Aghhhh! Son of a bitch why I can't get you out of my damn head Charla?!" Punk said in a whisper as he got up and got dressed and decided to go for a run.. He grabbed his jacket and his Chicago Cubs cap and walked out of his tour bus. The cool early morning breeze felt good as he put his headphones on and started running. He was taking in all of the beautiful lights of Buffalo New York. He felt something drip on his head and looked up and felt the rain hit his cheek and he stopped running and was enjoying the rain.. He was walking listening to the music when he seen a restaurant open. He walked inside and looked around there wasn't too many people there and that was fine with him. He sat down at a booth and seen the waitress look at him and smile as she was coming towards him.  
"What can I do for you darlin?" The older woman who looked to be in her 50's said to Punk.  
"Can I have a coffee please?" Punk said as he smiled at her.  
"Sure thing darlin." The waitress said as she went to go and fix his coffee. When Punk heard the door open and he heard some laughter. He turned around to see who would be laughing at 6 something in the morning? He seen a girl about in her early twenties tall about 5ft8 5ft9. The prettiest red hair he ever did see. Her hoop earrings were sparkling as she was walking. She wasn't skinny but had a nice shape to her. It was reminding him of a certain redhead he knew. Especially with how the girl was dressed. In some skinny legged jeans and some bright pink converse boots with a purple shirt on that said I heart Yoshi. Her hair was up as the curls were bouncing as she walked she had a batman necklace on. Punk couldn't help but stare at her for a few more minutes until the waitress got his attention..  
"Here you go darlin." The waitress said as Punk looked at her name tag to thank her.  
"Thank you Charlotte." Punk said as he took a deep sigh as he was drinking his coffee..  
"You're very welcome darlin, and you can call me Charla everyone else does." Charlotte said as Punk almost choaked on his coffee.  
"That's a very beautiful name." Punk said to Charlotte as he handed her the money and a tip and took one more look at the girl one last time and smiled at the waitress and walked out of the restuarant.. His heart felt heavy as he started walking back to his tour bus. She was already on in his thoughts, his dreams every night. She was the reason he couldn't sleep. She was the reason he was having these feelings that he so desperately tried to fight but they were getting stronger day by day. He was never this way before. Not even with Lita and he dated her for years.. These feelings were basically scaring the shit out of him. But in a way he was starting to like them at the same time. He swore to himself that he would never fall in love again. But he was falling so hard for her. So very deep that he couldn't understand.. He knew what he had to do. The thought of it scared him even more. He was Cm Punk a bonafide ladies man.. He could have any woman in the world he wanted. Fan girls would basically give themselves up to him.. But he didn't want none of that. He wanted the one girl who basically stolen his heart when he was the worst. He wanted the one girl who not only was a bad ass but had the biggest heart around. The one that basically everyone adored. The one who but him in his place many of times when no one else not even Vince or Triple H could. The one who made his heart whole again, made his heart skip a beat every time. Her personality was just as bright as her red hair. Her beauty was just a stunning. She was everything he ever wanted or dreamed of but never thought he could ever have. For the first time in his life Cm Punk was scared to death.. He was scared but he knew why he was scared..  
He was in love with Charla...


	18. Chapter 18

Monday Night Indianapolis In.

It had been a busy and sad couple of days for Charla. With the Undertaker coming back Monday she had hoped to get Paul Bearer to walk with him at Wrestlemania 29. But when she had heard of his untimely passing it was one of the saddest moments in her life. She only hoped they were going to induct him into the HOF this year. She had a lucky chance to meet him a year ago and he was one of the sweetest, most down to heart people she had ever come to know. It was very quiet in the WWE, but the show had to go on.  
Charla was walking backstage looking at the floor when she bumped into someone and landed flat on the floor.  
"Oh I'm sorry." Charla said when she noticed that tattooed hand offering to help her up. She gently grabbed Punk's hand as he helped her off the floor. He looked into her eyes and seen that she had been crying. It broke his heart as he was staring into her hazel eyes..  
"Charla I know we haven't really gotten along in the past but if you need someone to talk to I'm here for you." Punk said which made Charla look at him and look into his eyes for the first time. She didn't stop herself as she was basically getting lost in them.  
"Thank you Punk but I'm ok. Thank you for helping me up." Charla said as she was walking to her office. It was breaking his heart as he felt her pain. It made him just want to stop Charla and just hold her in his arms. He was going to do just that when he heard his name. He turned around and seen one of the WWE writers holding the script..  
"Um Mr. Punk here's your script for tonight." The short little writer said as he was scared to hand him the script.  
"Yea thanks." Punk said as he noticed the writer run away.. He looked at the script and was reading and it basically pissed him off. He was a heel a good one at that but he wasn't going to do this. He walked into the writers office and busted the door..  
"What the fuck is this?!" Punk screamed as he threw the script on the table..  
"We didn't want to write that Mr. Punk ?!"One of the writers said in a whisper.  
"Well ya did and that's taking it a little too fucking far!" I'm not doing this!" Punk said as he stormed out of the room and went to the locker room and seen Wade and Zack Ryder getting their gear on. They noticed he was really pissed.  
"What's the matter bro?" Zack asked Punk.  
"The fucking WWE writers! They wrote that I should interrupt Paul Bearer's tribute by Undertaker. I may be a jerk a lot of times but I'm not that much of a jerk!" Punk said as the more he thought of it the more it pissed him off. He wasn't going to do that for the fans, and he wasn't going to do that to Charla..  
"What the bloody hell?! I don't blame you Punk." Wade said "Yea well I do care about my fans. I do care about.. Punk stopped himself from saying her name.. Especially in front of Wade but he knew a long time ago..  
"Punk I know you're wanting to say her name. I'm not stupid." Wade said which made Punk turn fast to look at him.  
"Did I say you was stupid Wade?" "Besides I know you're still in love with Charla!" I seen that for myself at your movie premiere!" Punk said getting angry "Punk you better stop while you're still ahead." I do care for Charla but we're just friends. I love Kaylee and Charla knows that. Why all of a sudden you're so worried about Charla for? And yes we went to my movie premiere together so bloody what!" Wade said.  
"Because." Was all that Punk could say.  
"That's not a good enough reason Punk!" Wade said as the two superstars look at each other.  
"It's none of your damn business!" Punk said as he was walking away.  
"Is it business you're in love with Charla?!" Wade said as Punk stopped and took a deep sigh.  
"Yes! I'm in love with her!" Does it make you feel better now Wade that I said it? But I know that she will never love me like she loves you." Punk said as he walked out of the locker room heartbroken. Knowing that telling Charla how he feels wouldn't do any good.  
After Raw was over and done with.. Punk went to the locker room he looked down the hall as he opened the door to find someone standing there waiting for him..  
It was Charla...  



	19. Chapter 19

"Um Charla what are you doing here?" Punk said getting nervous for the first time in his life. He put his hand behind his head as he was looking into her hazel eyes.  
"We need to talk Punk." Charla said as she gave him a sweet little smile.  
"Um sure what is it?" Punk said as he couldn't move at that moment. He was too scared to. He was watching every move that Charla was doing he could tell that she was getting nervous too as she was playing with her hair. She always would mess with her hair when she was nervous..  
"Punk I um. I know that you like me." Charla said as she was looking into his eyes and realized that how she was saying it sounded really stupid..  
"I do." Punk said as he looked down feeling bad for all the times he gave her hell. He swore he could hear the music in his head again as he was looking at her into her eyes getting lost in theme. She was doing something to him that he couldn't understand. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he was still in his gear. The sweet smell of her perfume was taunting him.  
"Punk? Charla said as she woke him out of his daze..  
"I'm sorry did you say something?" Punk said as he was blushing a little bit hoping that he wasn't fucking this up.  
"No but I wanted to tell you that I have liked for a the longest time and that's why I came into the WWE. You were my idol my hero in so many ways and I wanted to prove to everyone that I could do it. I wanted you to be proud." "But then I realized how you truly felt about me and that hurt Punk. That hurt me in ways you couldn't imagine." Charla said as she was trying not to cry.  
"I'm so sorry Charla. I never should have said those mean cruel things to you. I deserved getting my ass kicked many of times." I asked myself why am I telling the girl that I love more than anything those things?" Punk said as Charla's eyes got wide and her mouth was open. Punk looked at her and was starting to regret saying that. When she didn't say anything for the next few minutes he couldn't take his heart breaking anymore.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that maybe I was hoping you felt the same. But I guess you.." Punk said as Charla jumped into his arms and gave him the most passionate, the most hottest, the most soul grabbing kiss. Punk held on to her tight as he was kissing her back. He was touching the soft curls in her hair. The curves of her hips. They didn't want to stop kissing each other so Punk held on to Charla tight and was kissing her hard as he brought her to the bench as he sat down and she wrapped her legs around him. Charla pulled away as she looked at Punk..  
"I love you too Punk. You may be the biggest jerk I know but I knew that I could bring Phil out again." Charla said as Punk gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.. He could feel her face getting hot as he was touching her smooth skin..  
"And you my redhead are the sassiest person I know. But you're one of the sweetest too." Punk said as he wanted to kiss her some more and he gently touched her face and kissed her passionately. He was listening to her moans as he was kissing her neck and that was turning him on in ways he couldn't even imagine. He slowly took off her shirt and threw it somewhere as he was taking in all her beauty. As he was kissing her neck going even lower as he undid her bra, Charla kissed him hard as she watched him stand up and take off his trunks and expose himself to her. He seen the look on her face as her eyes got wide.. He slowly got on top of her as he looked into her eyes..  
"I love you so much Charla. Punk said as he gave her the sweetest, most gentle kiss... Their bodies were finally going to be together as one.. It was a beautiful perfect moment for them...  
Until Punk was woken up by the sound of his phone going off.. Punk jumped up and looked around for the phone and when it finally stopped ringing he found it and looked at the missed call. He was mad and turned off the phone as he looked around in the dark. Punk laid back down and took a deep sigh. He knew that it was all a dream anyway. Maybe it was all that it was going to be just his twisted fantasies between him and Charla. Deep down he knew that's all it was going to be just dreams.. He looked up at the ceiling and felt a tear slid down his face.  
"I wish I could tell you how I feel about you Charla not just in my dreams." Punk said as he couldn't help but start crying.. He was in too deep now and didn't want to get out. He wanted her more than life itself. But he knew that it was too late now. His chance was gone. His one and only chance to tell Charla how he truly felt about her was gone. Punk realized what he had to do. After Wrestlemania 29 was over he was going to do the one thing that would basically make everyone happy.  
He was going to leave the WWE...  



	20. Chapter 20

One Week Later...

Charla was sitting in her office listening to music trying to calm her already wrecked nerves. It was bad enough that Randy was leaving in April to go to TNA, trying to recuit new talent especially new Divas. Kaylee was good but the WWE needed some more like her. Charla was looking for someone who would turn the diva's division around and basically turn the WWE upside down.. She was starting to notice that they don't even perform on Raw anymore. So she called all of the diva's in her office for a meeting in like 10 minutes. She didn't know if this was going to work but she had to do something before WWE was all going to be men. She got up out of her chair and decided to go and get some fresh air and clear her mind, it was such a beautiful day in Pittsburgh. She walked out of her office and as she opened the door, the sun was warm and inviting as she felt a gentle breeze blow through her hair and her face. She found a bench and decided to sit down so she could clear her head.. She was going through her music on her Iphone 4 and found the one song that makes her feel better and brings her at peace.. She loved music it always did bring her serenity and peace through the stresses of everyday life. Especially lately. It was starting to make her wonder if Punk was right all along. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. Sure she did bring back Batista and did make the most important match of Wrestlemania 29. But she had to work on the Diva's and try her best to basically work out something with Randy. Maybe he can be a heel again like he has been wanting. But deep down she knew that Randy had problems with in himself that even she can't fix. Charla was trying her hardest to make this business enjoyable again and she was even starting to miss Punk's interruptions. She didn't know why but she was missing that. She tried to forget everything about him but she couldn't. He was the one person that was basically in some twisted fucked up way making her stronger than she really knew herself. Sure he was a lovable jerk mostly a jerk 98% of the time but there was something about him that was intriging to Charla. She was always the type who would fall for the assholes. Never the sweet, kind, loving men because they didn't exist in her world. She knew at a young age that if you wanted to get anywhere in life you had to work hard. She didn't have family she could turn to really. Everyone was basically living their own lives. She was different from everyone else. Having the biggest heart and caring about people was a blessing yet a curse. It took her to hell and back. But she was stronger everyday. She wasn't perfect by any means. She was just Charla. A girl from Louisiana who came into the WWE with basically the clothes on her back and a big dream. It made her realize in a lot of ways that she was a beautiful person inside and out. She was special in her own way, no one could make her any different. No one could change her because she was Charla. She was the type even though she was 29 she wore Barbie necklaces and cartoon character shirts but had a sense of the world and how it works. It took her most of her life to realize who she was, who she was going to be and think she was indeed truly beautiful. It didn't matter if only one person agreed or if everyone agreed, as long as she knew herself that she was one of a kind that was all that mattered to her..  
As she was starting to feel better about herself basically, she took a deep sigh and got up and walked back into the arena towards her office when she seen Brad coming towards her.  
"There you are boss there's someone wanting to see you." Brad said "Well who is it?" Charla said as she looked at him as they were walking back to her office.  
"Someone who one of the superstars. A Micheal?" Brad said as he opened the door for her and they both walked in. The man turned around and Charla had to do a double take. She had to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The man was tall, had dark eyes, black hair, looked a lot like Punk but older and rough looking.  
"Can I help you?" Charla said as the man smiled at her that crooked cute smile that Punk had..  
"Yes mam I'm Micheal Brooks." Micheal said as he held out his hand.  
"Charla." Charla said as she shook his hand. She noticed the scars on his arms and she knew that he was into the heavy drugs but didn't want to say anything.  
"You know that fans can't come back here unless they have a backstage pass." Charla said to him "Yes mam I know but I'm related to one of the superstars." Micheal said as Charla was starting to get suspicious she had a bad feeling about him.  
"Yea well that's what all the fans say to get to our superstars." Charla said as she was standing in front of her table being very careful especially with this man." But she noticed something as she was looking at him one more time she knew exactly who he was.  
He was Punk's brother..  



	21. Chapter 21

"What are you doing here?! Punk isn't here." Charla said as she was starting to get scared as Micheal was coming closer.  
"I'm not wanting to see him." Micheal said as he was staring at Charla hard making her uncomfortable.  
"Um I think it's time for you to go." Charla said as she was walking toward the door and Micheal ran towards the door and got to it before Charla did and locked the door.  
"No I don't think so. You see my brother when it comes to women has no idea how to please a woman, but I do." Micheal said as he grabbed Charla's arms and as she was trying to break free he was holding on to her tighter.  
"Let me go!" Charla said as she was trying to break free from him.  
"I know you're type you're the type who likes bad boys who take charge who gets what they want. I always get what I want. And right now I want you." Micheal said as he kissed Charla roughly and she grabbed something and hit him on the head and was running towards the door as Micheal was on the floor moaning in pain when he turned around and grabbed on of Charla's legs.  
"Helpppp! Please someone help meeee!" Charla screamed as he pulled her down on the floor and she slapped him hard as he was getting angrier.  
"Shut up you stupid bitch!" You think that my brother is going to help you when he don't date fat asses like you!" Micheal said as he punched her in the face hard.. He ripped her shirt off and started kissing her rough again making her lip bleed when she grabbed his neck and started choking him..  
Punk just came into the arena he had a lot on his mind as he looked around and didn't see anyone. Most of the superstars were either and catering or in the locker rooms. He heard someone scream and he seen that it was coming from Charla's office and he dropped his bag and ran to the door as he was trying to open it. At that moment he didn't care and he broke the door when he seen his brother hitting Charla the anger inside him took over and all he seen was blood as he attacked him.  
"You son of a bitch!" "I'll kill you!" Punk screamed as he jumped on his brother and just started punching him over and over again until he heard some of the other superstars running in.  
"Punk!" Punk!" John said as he grabbed Punk and held him and Randy had Micheal who was trying to hit Punk.. Wade ran up to Charla who was in shear pain as she was trying to get up.  
"No darling don't try to get up." Wade said to Charla.. But she didn't listen to him and she slowly got up.  
"Well well well if it isn't my famous little brother. You just had to ruin my moment with Charla!" Micheal said as Punk broke free of John's grasp and started hitting Micheal again when Micheal grabbed a knife and was about to stab Punk when Charla got in front of Punk and Micheal stabbed her near her heart and she fell to the ground..  
"Charlaaaaa! Punk said as he ran up to her and she grabbed her chest. She was in pain but she was barely alive.. Punk picked her up and ran with her to his tour bus.. He was holding her in his arms as he looked at her he couldn't help but have tears in his eyes as he could feel her slipping away..  
"Please stay with me baby! Stay with me baby! I love you sooo much Charla please stay with me!." Punk said as he was holding her tightly in his arms. When they finally made it to the hospital he ran out of the tour bus and ran into the emergency room.  
"Someone please help me! Punk screamed as Charla's breathing was getting slower, the nurses got a stretcher and Punk gently put her on the bed as the nurses were bringing her to the or. Punk was going with them when they stopped him.  
"Sir I'm sorry but you can't come back here!" One of the nurses said to Punk..  
"Please I need to be in there with her! She's my wife!" Punk said hoping that by saying that they would let him in but that didn't work.  
"I'm sorry sir but we're going to do the best we can to save your wife." The nurse said as she ran back into the room and Punk was watching through the door as they were trying to save Charla. Punk felt like he died too as he was watching Charla fighting for her life. He felt like a zombie as he was walking back to the waiting room when he seen the rest of the superstars there.. He couldn't speak as he sat down and looked at his shirt and seen Charla's blood on it. As he put his hands over his face. Everyone came by him and comforted him as he broke down in tears.  
"It's my fault! I should have been there earlier. I should have protected her!" Punk said as he was crying harder..  
"Punk it's not your fault don't blame yourself." Wade said as he was trying not to cry himself.  
"Yea but it wasn't your brother who tried to rape her and kill her!" Punk said as he felt a part of his heart had died that day. It seemed like hours before the doctor came in. Everyone stood up as he walked into the waiting room.  
"Mr. Brooks?" Dr. Samuel said as Punk was walking up to him. He could feel his heart sinking to his feet fearing the worst as the doctor was about to tell him.  
"We stopped the bleeding. It was a good thing that you brought Charla in when you did because we got to her just in time. If it would have hit any lower it would have killed her." Dr. Samuel said "Can we see her?" Wade asked the doctor.  
"Yes you can she's resting now so you can only a few at a time." Dr. Samuel said as Wade, went in first. He walked into her hospital room and as he seen Charla sleeping it was breaking his heart to see her like that. He sat down and held her hand as he gently kissed it and started talking to her.  
"Darling you're a fighter I know you're going to fight this." There are people out there in the waiting room who love and adore you and know that you will be back in no time." Wade said as a tear fell from his cheek as he kissed her hand one last time and walked out of the room. Everyone else went to see her and tell her how much they cared about her. Punk was the last one to go into her room. As he opened the door it was broke his heart looking at her in the bed. He sat down and touched her hand a tear fell down his face.  
"Charla I'm so terribly sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I never should have said those things to you. It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have said those things to someone I love.. I love you Charla with everything in me. You changed me. I'm sorry baby I'm so sorry.." Punk said as he put his head on Charla's hand as he started crying hard when he heard something.  
"Now I see why you say you're a loveable jerk." Charla said barely in a whisper as Punk sat up and looked into her eyes..  
"Oh Charla! I'm so sorry.." Punk said as he hugged her.  
"You don't have to apologize boo." "I love you too Punkie." Charla said as a tear fell down her face and Punk gently wiped it away and she kissed him on the cheek making his heart beat fast.. It made him realize that he almost lost the girl he loved more than anything. Leaving her would not make things any better. He knew then that he was going to protect her. Just like how she protected him. She risked everything especially her life to save him...  
She was his everything now... And he was going to show her that everyday... 


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of weeks later...

Charla was feeling much better. She was slowly getting back to normal. She was getting released today from the hospital and Punk hasn't lefted her side since that day. She was getting restless and she was wanting to lay in a real bed and eat real food not the nasty hospital food. When she was released, she was going to go back to the hotel and order herself a big juicy hamburger and watch some tv that was her plan but Punk had a different plan for Charla. He still felt terrible for what happened to her, it was eating him up inside. He did make a promise to himself after she told him that she loved him that he was going to protect her.  
"Um Charla?" Punk said as he was helping her get her things as they were walking out of the hospital.  
"Yes Punkie?" Charla said as she put on her heart sunglasses on because the sun was so bright as they were walking towards his tour bus.  
"I was wondering since I have my tour bus and Kofi is riding with R-truth and we have a show tonight I was um wondering if you wanted to stay with me?" Punk said as he held his breath waiting for Charla's answer.  
"Really? I don't want to be a bother to you. I was going to go back to the hotel and order me a big juicy hamburger but it would be nice to have someone to talk to and watch the Walking Dead with. Sure I'll stay with you." Charla said as she smiled her sweet smile at Punk which was making his heart beat fast.  
"Great! I knew you was a Walking Dead fan but damn I didn't know you was a huge fan!" Punk said "There's a lot of things you really don't know about me Punkie." Charla said as she watched Punk opened the door of his tour bus for her. She walked inside and she was in shear awe of how big and roomie it was and very clean. She also noticed that her stuff was already on the bus as she seen her zebra print blanket and her New Orleans Saints pillow on the couch. She turned around and looked at him as he was trying to act all innocent.  
"So you already knew that I was going to say yes huh?" Charla said as she was trying not to blush.  
"Well you know I am the best in the world and I wanted you to feel at home." Punk said as he was blushing a little bit.  
"That is sweet Punkie." Charla said as she sat down on the couch as she could hear her stomach rumbling..  
"Whoa someone is hungry!" Punk said as she started laughing.  
"Well yes hospital food is nasty and I would kill for a big juicy hamburger right now!" Charla said as Punk started laughing and got his phone out and ordered some hamburgers for him and her. When they got their food Charla couldn't help but enjoy that hamburger it was so good she felt like she hasn't eaten in like days.. After that she was full. She decided to stretch out on the couch and Punk was sitting on Kofi's seat as she looked into his eyes..  
"Thank you for the hamburger you wanna lay with me? I won't bite." Charla said as Punk smiled at her and they were on the couch together watching tv together. He couldn't believe that she was here with him in his arms. She felt so good as he was holding her. He was stroking her hair as they were watching tv. He was in heaven right now with the girl of his dreams. A few months ago they hated each other now here they are in each other's arms. Life was a crazy ride but Punk was loving it so far. He didn't want this moment to ever end when Charla said something that woke up him up out of his trance.  
"Punkie do you have any horror movies? I know you do." Charla said as Punk started laughing as she sat up and smiled at him.  
"Well I have all kinds of horror movies. What would you like to see?" Punk said "Do you have the Human Centapede?" I really want to see that movie I heard it was just gruesome." Charla said as Punk started laughing.  
"Yes I have it and it's a very fucked up movie. You might have to snuggle up with me and cover your eyes because I don't know if you can handle it!" Punk said as she slapped him and got up off the couch to get some jammies..  
"Fool you don't know how you're talking to! I'm the horror movie queen I have watched Italian horror movies where chicks get stabbed in the face with a clarinet and that didn't bother me! So I don't think this will boo. I'm the horror movie queen!" "Now where's your shower so I can be all nice and fresh and smell good?" Charla said as they laughed.  
"Well horror movie queen let me show you where it is." Punk said as Charla followed behind him and he showed her the shower he couldn't help but look into her eyes as they were standing face to face. He wanted to kiss her so badly but he was going to take his time. She was feeling the same way as she was looking deep into his eyes but she was afraid that he would think something different of her. It was a beautiful moment between them when Punk's phone started going off..  
"Son of a bitch. Punk said as he went to answer it and Charla went to take a shower.  
"Hello? Punk said a little bit aggraviated as the call ruined that moment.  
"Hey Punk is Charla ok?" Triple H asked "Yes she's ok. She's going to stay with me." Punk said as it was silent for a few minutes.  
"Ok good well I thought I would tell you that she can come back when she's better." Triple H said.  
"Ok I will tell her. I know she wants to come back." Punk said as he was staring at the bathroom door.  
"Anything else?" Punk asked "I don't know if you want to hear this but your brother is in jail for the next 20 years. Apparently he had a rap sheet for a long time. I'm sorry Punk." Triple H said "It's ok I don't care about my brother. I disowned him a long time ago. I'm just happy that Charla's here." Punk said.  
"I know it's going to be a little bit rough on her but I know she's in good hands, I'll talk to you later Punk." Triple H said "She is talk to you later." Punk said as he seen Charla came out of the bathroom wearing a Ramones shirt and some pink jammies with frogs on them her hair was down as it was starting to curl and there was something about her that was so beautiful at that moment for him that was unexplainable.  
"Who was that Punkie?" Charla said as she was getting her brush and a ponytail band as she was about to fix her hair when Punk stopped her.  
"It was Triple H. He said you can come back when you feel better. But that's not the point here. Why do you always have your hair up all the time? You should let your hair down." Punk asked.  
"I um. I don't really know anymore. I was made fun of a lot when I was in school." Charla said as she was playing with her brush.  
"Charla I was made fun of too for how I dressed and what I listened to." Punk said as he was trying to make her feel better.  
"I know Punkie. But you're family didn't make fun of you like mine did." Charla said as she started tearing up as she started telling him her story.  
"I was always picked on for my weight by my grandma she would say I was ugly and my dad hated me and I didn't have much of a childhood or a teenage life so I guess that's why I wear the Barbie necklaces and the Spongebob. A lot of people call me a big kid but if they knew what I have been through. I basically took care of my gramps when I was 17 and going to school until he died. I blamed myself after he died because I never got to say goodbye to him. But he did come to me in a dream and he told me he loved me. That was when while living in Louisiana I decided to go for my dream to be in the WWE. I worked my ass off having basically nothing a lot of the times but clothes on my back I proved everyone wrong. I still prove everyone wrong everyday even when I doubt myself." Charla said as she wiped a tear away. I know that you think I'm a spoiled brat but really no one helped me and I did it on my own. Been doing it since I was 17." That's why I saved you that day Punkie. I knew that Micheal was going to try and kill you but I wanted to save you because I have a good heart and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I have liked you for the longest time and when you started being mean to me all I could do was be mean back. I didn't mean you wasn't like Batman. I always thought you was.. So I'm sorry for kicking your ass." Charla said as she looked at him Punk couldn't say anything. He knew he was totally wrong about her she was one of the sweetest, kind hearted people around and she was apologizing to him.  
"You don't have to apologize to me sweetheart. I was the biggest asshole to you and I should be the one apologizing. You saved my life and you didn't have to. I have been falling for you hard and now I see why. You have one of the biggest hearts around and you're not afraid to show it. You're family is wrong for what they did to you but you're proving them wrong. You're a tough lil redhead and I deserved my ass kickings trust me. I'm falling more and more in love with you Charla and I don't know how but I'm going to show you everyday. I don't see what you see in me. I'm a jerk 98% of the time but you still like me and that my beauty is a gift.. You're beautiful don't let anyone tell you different.. You are my hero. You're my Wonder Woman Charla.." Punk said as Charla put her hands on his face and looked into his eyes..  
"And you're my Batman Phil.. But if you give me hell like that ever again I swear I will make it twice as bad for you." Charla said as she kissed him gently and very passionately on the lips. It was their first kiss and it was amazing. Butterflies were in Punk's stomach as he was kissing her. Her lips were soft and gentle as they were enjoying that kiss. It was everything that he dreamed of. He was having his dream coming true.. Thanks to his beautiful redhead. A beautiful redhead who basically made his heart free that night. A beautiful name to go with her beautiful soul, her beautiful spirit. She was everything he wanted and more.  
In Punk's eyes, and in his heart she was simply Charla...  



	23. Chapter 23

Raw Philadelphia Penn.

With Charla being gone, Raw was basically ran by Brad and Vicky.. Or as he liked to call them Brickey.. The superstars were getting a little bit annoyed with these two. Everyone was starting to notice that it was starting to go back to how it used to be. Wade lost his title to Jericho, Randy was wanting to be a heel so badly but Vicky wasn't listening to him. The Bella twins were starting fights with the other diva's. It was just a hot mess. The superstars had enough and they all walked in Triple H's office as he was getting ready for his segment tonight to answer Brock. He was getting annoyed himself as they were all talking all at once..  
"Everyone shut the hell up!" Now I know that since Vicky is taking Charla's place and I know she's making a mess again but I can reassure you that Charla will be back soon." Triple H said.  
"When?!" Dolph said "Yea when because when she was here we didn't have Brickey!" Kofi said to which everyone agreed.  
"I know I know!" Triple H said which only annoyed the superstars even more..  
"Ok so you don't really know do you?" Brodus Clay said.  
"Wow you superstars and divas are really starting to annoy the shit out of me right now! What do you expect me to do call the girl and tell her to come back!" Triple H said.  
"YES!" Everyone said at the same time. When Vicky and Brad came in.. Triple H knew this wasn't to go well he sighed..  
"What is everyone doing in here when you should be getting ready for tonight!?" Brad said as everyone around was gathering around him.  
"Look here you little piss ant! You cost me my intercontiental title I should beat the bloody hell out of you right here!" Wade said "You can't hit me Wade besides I'm half of the best GM's here! The super hero team known as Bricky!" Brad said.  
"Really? Really? Really? You just said that?!" Miz said as everyone agreed.  
"Yes I did. And I for one think that Vicky is a better GM than Charla!" Brad said which Batista was face to face with Brad.  
"You think so huh? Who was the one who basically called me day and night basically worked her ass off to get me to come back here!" "It sure wasn't Vicky!" "You can say what you want about Charla but I know that because of her everyone has been happier and everyone is getting a chance!" "And when she comes back I'll be glad to help her kick your ass!" Batista said to Brad "If she does come back!" "I seen her with Punk the other day!" Brad said feeling confident..  
"So? We all knew that was going to happen!" John said which everyone was a little shocked because John usually was the yes man..  
"Look everyone calm down. I know that you want Charla to come back and I'm sorry that you feel how you feel but we can work together." Vicky said which only annoyed them more and everyone started arguing for which Triple H was getting pissed off even more..  
"Everyone stop! Stop! Look go and do your jobs because those fans didn't pay their hard earned money to not see a show! Charla will be back you just have to be patient!" Now get out!" Triple H yelled as everyone walked out of his office pissed. It got them no where. They did have a show to do but with out their GM it was nothing . She made this place enjoyable and fun again.. They knew in order to prove a point they had to do something.  
It was show time and it was going to be John's segment first. His theme song started playing and usually he would be all happy and high fiving the fans but he was all business tonight. He walked into the ring and grabbed a microphone. The crowd cheered his name and he looked around and waited for them to be silent as he started to speak.  
"Usually I would be talking about my match against the Rock at Wrestlemania but that is not the point tonight. I'm here for business. Now we perform for you the WWE universe every day. I know that you come here and enjoy us entertaining you but since we have Vicky back as GM everything is the same as it used to be. And I for one don't like that! I know that none of you do either!" Now Charla has been gone for a few weeks and It's not the same without her!" John said as basically everyone in the WWE universe started chanting Charla! Charla! When Vicky came out with Brad..  
"Excuse Me! Vicky said as the crowd started to boo.. "Look John I know that everyone misses her but I'm the GM and basically your boss and you will listen to me!" Vicky said as Brad was agreeing with her as they were walking down to the ring all three of them started arguing until John had enough..  
"Enough! Look you want to run this show then you got it because I'm not doing it!" John said as he walked out of the ring and the rest of the superstars and the divas came out onto the stage (or whatever it's called) standing behind him..  
"You can't just leave!" Vicky said as even Micheal Cole and Jerry Lawler got up and were walking away..  
"Yes we can! Until Charla comes back we're not going to perform!" John said as everyone was about to walk towards the back when a theme song came on.  
No one really notice that theme song until someone came out from behind and the crowd and the superstars started cheering and screaming...  
It was Charla and she was back!...  



	24. Chapter 24

Charla was walking down the ramp as she smiled at everyone. It felt good to be back as she high fived the fans. She had a microphone in her hand as she was getting into the ring.. She looked at both Vickie and Brad and started laughing as Brad was scared shit less as he was starting to back up and tried to get out of the ring but little did he know that most of the superstars were around the ring making sure that he didn't run away.  
"Aw fuck." Brad mumbled to himself knowing he was in some deep shit now as he started to speak.  
"Um mam I can explain!" Brad said as Charla looked at him and started to smile at him basically reassuring him that it was ok. But little did he know that she was one crazy bitch when she was mad..  
"No no no! You don't have to explain Brad. I understand completely you had to do what you had to do." Charla said as the crowd started booing her but she put her hand up which oddly enough the crowd stopped.  
"Yyyes I ddd did. I didn't know when you was coming back." Brad said starting to be more assuring as Charla smiled at him again..  
"It's ok Brad it really is so you know what just because you did such a good job while I was away that you have a match tonight." Charla said as the crowd started cheering.  
"Oh ok Brad said as he breathed a huge sigh of relief. " Brad feeling over confident.  
Charla turned away and was about to walk out of the ring when she heard him say something under his breath.  
"Stupid dumb bitch. No wonder Punk was stupid enough to fall for that fat ass." Brad said as she turned around real quick and looked at him with hate in her eyes.  
"What the fuck did you just say little boy?!" Charla basically yelled into the microphone "I uh I didn't say anything!" Brad said as Vickie chimed in.  
"He called you a stupid dumb bitch and said something about Punk.." Vickie said as Charla nodded her head at her. She didn't think twice as she jumped him and started attacking him.. She slapped him hard as he was on the mat as she got up and the crowd was cheering for her as she got up and looked down at him..  
"Oh and by the way Maddox you're fired!" Charla said as she walked out of the ring and was walking towards the ramp and seen that Brad was still knocked out cold. She smiled to herself as she blew him a kiss like how Punk does at the fans to piss them off. She walked backstage and was greeted by mostly everyone. They was all happy that she was back with the exeption of the Bella twins. They looked at her with digust as they past her by..  
"Eww you see this Bree? Nicky said to Bree "Yes I do Nicky damn no wonder the diva's division was getting thin Triple H must have been really desperate to hire that fat ass!" Bree said as they both laughed as Charla got in their faces.  
"Well at least I wasn't sleeping around with the boss to get ahead here unlike you too I'm not a whore!" Charla said as she was trying her hardest not to beat these two senseless..  
"We're going to be the best diva's around no one can stop us not even you!" They said as Charla was going to slap them when Miz and Wade grabbed her and she watched them walk away..  
"I swear to God if someone calls me a fat ass one more fucking time!" Charla said as she was getting more pissed off but it made her idea worked even more. While she was in the hospital recovering she had a brilliant idea of how the divas division can be better again. She made some phone calls and it really didn't take much convincing.. She watched as the Bella twins strutted down the ring they did their pose and Charla shook her head and wondered what the fuck John and Daniel seen in these two..  
"We're back to make the diva's division better. And just in perfect timing because with a fat ass as GM no wonder the diva's are leaving!" Bree said as Nicky agreed and they started laughing when Charla's music came on and she was standing on the ramp.  
"Since you two think that you're the best diva's around here I have a reasons why that you're not!" Charla said as the theme music went off.  
The crowd started going crazy as Kharma was walking down the ramp and she was getting her vengence back against these two.. The Bella twins looked in horror and tried to get out of the ring when another theme song went off which made the crowd stopped them in their tracks as they went back into the ring and bumped into Kharma. Kharma grabbed Bree and Beth grabbed Nicky and they did their moves and both of the Bella twins were knocked out cold.. As the crowd were on their feet cheering both Kharma and Beth as Charla walked into the ring and stood in front of the twins..  
"They're backkkkk!" Charla said as she stood in between Beth and Kharma and raised their arms. As the crowd was cheering loud as they could Change was coming for the divas and it was going to take the wwe by storm...  



	25. Chapter 25

One week later... Chicago Ill..

Punk had to rest up for Wrestlemania. He had broken his hand some more and his back was sore after his match with Kane last week. So he was excused from the house shows and Raw until he was healed. He kept saying he was fine but with the WWE if Punk continued working while injured he could really hurt himself to the point where he couldn't work anymore, it would be a liability on the WWE. So reluctantly Punk took some time off to rest up. Of course he had a beautiful redhead who wouldn't take no for a answer who was making sure that he did indeed get some rest..  
"Charla you don't have to take care of me I'm fine really." Punk said as Charla looked at him and smiled.  
"It's ok Punkie besides I needed to take some time off myself and no you're not fine stop being stubborn and relax." Charla said as she got him something to drink and he was watching every move she made. She was so beautiful and so sweet and loving to him. In a way he didn't deserve this from her. She has been through so much because of him but she still loved him.  
"I love you Charla you have a big heart even for a jerk like me." Punkie said as he looked down feeling terrible for all the things that happened between them.  
"I love you too Punkie and I knew that I could bring Phil out again you was just too damn stubborn to let me in your heart." Charla said as she kissed him a sweet gentle kiss on his cheek.  
"I'm not stubborn just set in my ways sweetheart." Punkie said as Charla laughed as she sat down right beside him and he opened up his arms and she layed on his chest hearing his heartbeat. It was so soothing as she was getting relaxed in his arms. He stroked her soft red hair as she was breathing slowly. They was comfortable in each others arms as the tv was playing Goodfellas and Charla was getting all excited as they watched it..  
"I love this movie I haven't seen this movie in a long time." Charla said as Punk was listening to everything she was saying.. He was watching the movie with her when he noticed that she was too quiet as he looked down and she was asleep. He watched her sleep for the longest time. She looked so beautiful and so peaceful as he heard the door knocking. He didn't want to get up but he had to answer the door. He gently got up as he covered Charla up and went to answer the door. When he opened the door it was the one person he really didn't want to see especially now.  
"What are you doing here?!" Punk whispered as he closed the door as Lita was standing in front of him..  
"Hey Punk." Lita said as she couldn't look at him knowing she had done him wrong.  
"Shouldn't you be with Dwayne?" Punk said as the pain was coming back in his heart..  
"Yea he lefted to go and film his movie.. I'm sorry for everything I did to you Punk." Lita said as she had tears in her eyes..  
"I'm sorry too Lita I will always care about you and you will always be in my life but I'm not in love with you anymore. I have someone who makes my life complete and she saved my life and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have." Punk said as he couldn't help but think about Charla..  
"I understand that Punk, I do. Charla is a sweet girl and she is perfect for you. I wish you nothing but love and happiness." Lita said as she hugged Punk one last time and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you Amy I hope you find your happiness too with Dwayne." Punk said as he was remembering all the good time they did have at one time together as he watched her walk away. But that was the past and his future was with the one person who made him whole. The one person who kept him on his toes everyday. Who when she didn't think anyone was looking would look at herself and smile as she knew she was beautiful. Who would make corny jokes to make everyone laugh. Who would laugh at the stupidest things just to make someone feel good about themselves. Who would miss work so she could take care of him and make him well again. Who when she says certains words her southern accent comes out so sweet. Who he loves holding in his arms. Who he for the first time seeing a family with. Punk smiled as he thought of his beautiful future with Charla as he closed the door and seen that Charla was still asleep. He turned off the tv and picked her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and was half asleep.  
"You don't have to carry me Punkie I'm not sleepy." Charla said as she snuggled in his arms.  
"It's ok sweetheart I love holding you in my arms and I'm going to snuggle with you my beautiful redhead." Punk said as he gently kissed Charla's soft lips and he brought her to the room and closed the door where he held her in his arms afraid to let her go as he closed his eyes and was slowly starting to close his eyes knowing that this was his life now. 


	26. Chapter 26

Punk woke up early feeling much better. He had to go run and do some errands. Since Charla has been so wonderful and sweet to him he wanted to show her how much he cared by doing something romantic by taking her out on a date tonight. But first he had to go and see his best friend Scott (Colt Cabana) and ask his advice on something. After he got done with everything, he went to Colt's house and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Colt asked as Punk started laughing.  
"Dude it's me!" Punk said as Colt answered the door.  
"Well Dude it's me come on in!" Colt said as they hugged each other and Punk walked inside his house.  
"Where's redneck at?" Colt said as they both started laughing at the nickname he calls Charla.  
"She's at home sleeping peacefully." Punk said smiling from ear to ear.  
"Ooooo! Looks like somebody had fun last night! No wonder you're so happy!" Colt said as Punk hit him in the arm.  
"No dude! She's been taking care of me making sure that I get better for Wrestlemania." Punk said as he smiled again.  
"Aww looks like someone is in love!" Colt said as he was very happy for Punk. Charla was one of the most outgoing, funniest, sweetest girls he ever met. He would watch Raw every week and could see something between these two that was unexplainable. Before Charla came along Punk was at times a pain in the ass. But now she changed him. It was crazy how a Louisiana girl could change a Chicago Punk.  
"Colt I need you advice on something." Punk said as he was going into the living room with Colt..  
Meanwhile Charla was sound asleep dreaming.. She was at Wrestlemania 29. Getting ready for Punk and Undertakers match in the diva's locker room when she felt someone grab her and drag her out of the locker room. She was trying to scream but got knocked out as she was brought to a dark room. When she came to she tried to move but felt the chains digging into her skin as she was tied up to a chair. She tried moving her legs but they were spread apart and tied up too. She felt someone grab her head and slapped her hard as she was trying to fight back but couldn't.  
"Punkiee! Punkiee! Someone please help meeee!" Charla screamed over and over again but nothing was coming out, as if her mouth was taped shut. Then she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and in her chest as she felt something rolling down her leg. The pain was getting more intense when her vision was starting to get blurry, her breathing was getting slower when a light was shining in her eyes. She couldn't see who was coming towards her until the person bent down to make her look into their eyes. With little vision as her life was slowly slipping into darkness she did get a glimpse into the persons eyes. They were a dark hazel somewhat a chocolate brown color as the lip ring was shining a little bit as this person took the tape off her mouth. Weak feeling like this was her last breath a tear feel down her face as she knew who it was..  
"Why Punkie? Why? I loved you." Charla said as she seen nothing but coldness in his eyes. He didn't say anything back as the tears falling down more as she took her last breath and her heart stopped beating.  
It was then Charla jolted out of bed sweat was pouring down her heart beating fast as she touched her chest and her stomach making sure she was still alive. It felt so real. She couldn't understand why she had that dream as she a tear fell down her face. She got up decided to go outside and get some fresh air because her heart was heavy.. She put on her Winnie the Pooh slippers and one of Punk's jackets and went on the roof. Her nerves were sahken so bad that she did the one thing she hadn't done in a long time. She was looking at the pack of Kool cigarettes for the longest time until she got one out and lit it and took a few puffs as tears were rolling down her face. The man she loved more than anything was haunting her in her dreams..  
Punkie came back and opened the door. He figured Charla was still asleep so he went upstairs to check on her.  
"Sweetheart I'm back!" Punk said as he seen that she wasn't in the bed. He looked around for a few more minutes when he seen smoke coming from the roof. He knew that Charla only smoked when something was bothering her. He went up there to the roof where he seen Charla sitting there bundled up in his jacket.  
"There you are baby." Punk said as he came to sit by her. He noticed that she had been crying by the redness in her eyes and in her face.  
"Yea I needed some fresh air" Charla said as she took a long deep sigh.  
"Baby what's wrong what happened?" Punk asked as he was worried about Charla.  
"It's nothing I'm ok boo." Charla said but Punk knew better.  
"Baby I know something is wrong you can tell me." Punk said which made Charla sigh as she knew deep down in her heart as she looked into his beautiful eyes.  
"Ok I had a dream where I was at Wrestlemania getting ready for you and Undertakers match. When someone grabbed me from behind knocked me out cold and dragged me to the dark room where I was tied up to a chair, I kept calling your name but nothing was coming out because my mouth was taped shut. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and in my chest as I felt something wet running down my leg. I couldn't really see anything as I was slowly dying. Then there was a light shining in my face as I seen a shadow coming towards me bending down wanting me to see their face. But all I could see was their eyes their dark eyes. It was you Punk. I asked you why Punkie. Why when I loved you soo much." Charla said as she broke down in tears and Punk held her in his arms for the longest time.. He hugged her and held on to her tight as he was soothing her..  
"Sweetheart I would never ever do that to you. I would never be that cold. Sure I'm a asshole sometimes but I'm nothing like that. I'm in love with you. I love you more than life it's self. You make me a better man everyday and you don't even realize that you do. Who else would put me in my place all the time? Who else can make me laugh, make me smile, make me feel like the luckiest man alive. The little things you do that everyone else thinks that may think are stupid mean so much to me. Like staying with me and making sure I get well again when you could have easily went on tour. No one has ever done that or given me the love like you have. I love you so much Charla. I want you to never be afraid to tell me anything. Even if your afraid and just want to cry I will be your shoulder to cry on. I know you have been hurt a lot in your life. I can see it in your eyes when I look into them. You brought out the real me again. I want to protect you for the rest of my life. I want to give you all the love you only dreamed of or never thought you would have. You're my world, my life Charla." Punk said as he kissed Charla with so much love and passion in his heart..  
"Punkie I love you too. Charla said as they got up and he hugged her tight afraid of letting her go..  
"You must think I'm a hot mess Punkie." Charla said as she started laughing.  
"No I think you're human. A sweet loving, caring human being that I thought I would never fall in love with but I'm very grateful that I did. You changed my life my Louisiana girl." Punk said "You changed my life too my Chicago Punk." Charla said as they kissed and hugged again.  
"Oh and the reason that you was tied up like that in the chair was because that sneaky big booty of yours watched the new episode of the Walking Dead without me!" Punk said as he smacked her ass which made her screech as they started laughing..  
"First of all I don't know what you're talking about! And it wasn't all that anyway!" Charla said as she smiled a genuine smile at Punk.  
"Oh you just say that because Daryl wasn't on. Oh Daryl is so hot!" Punk said as he was mocking her which made her slap him.  
"Just because I say he's hot doesn't mean that I don't have the hottest thing here with me right now." Charla said as she winked at him and was walking away when he started running after her. He caught up with her and they were both breathless as they were staring into each others eyes the love was real between them. Charla sighed knowing this was where she was meant to be as she gently touched his face and kissed him. They passion between them was incredible as Charla sighed and started giggling..  
"Damn it Punkie why you gotta be such a damn tease!" Charla said as Punk smirked at her.  
"Babydoll I'm not as bad of a tease as you are now get dressed we're going out!" Punk said as he slapped her ass again making her screech again..  
"Where we're going?" Charla asked.  
"On a date sweetheart." Punk said as she smiled and was getting excited.  
"It's to a baseball game isn't it? You're going to have to explain it to me because all I see is people hitting balls and running around to bases!" Charla said as she started laughing.  
"This coming from a girl who watches grown men running back and forth with a ball and is the biggest New Orleans Saints fan?!" No baby that's our second date. This one is a surprise!" "So dress nice which won't be hard for you because you always look beautiful to me." Punk said as he blushed a little which made Charla blush and smile..  
"Awww I'm not always beautiful Punkie.." Charla said as she was picking out her outfit for their date tonight.  
She was excited and for the first time as she was enjoying the hot shower she knew what love felt like.. It had been years since she felt like this. It was a beautiful feeling that she missed for the longest time.. She couldn't wait to see what Punk had in store for her tonight, for the rest of her life really. She had accepted being alone was getting used to it. Until Punk came barging into her world into her heart..  
This Louisiana girl was in love with her Chicago Punk... 


	27. Chapter 27

"Ok Punkie I'm ready to go." Charla said as she came out in a long beautiful red dress accentuating her curves as she went down the stairs to look for Punk.  
"Ok baby I'm in the kitchen." Punk said as he was drinking some water when he seen Charla come into the kitchen, he almost spilled the water on the floor as he looked at her. The way she looked in that dress was taking his breath away.  
"Charla you look beautiful." Punk said as he was walking towards her and held out his arm.  
"Thank you Punkie, you look handsome yourself." "As Charla gave him a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek as they were walking out the door. He was being a gentleman as he held the door for her and waited till she got inside and closed the door.  
"Thank you." Charla said as he smiled at her and got into the car. He drove off as Charla was turning on the radio.  
"So where we're going all dressed up and fancy?" Charla asked as Punk laughed at how she was saying fancy. Her voice was like a lullaby to his ears. As he took a glance at her as she rolled the window down and she let the wind blow her hair a little bit as the sweet smell of her perfume was inticing his nose. If she only really truly knew what she was doing to him.  
"Well sweetheart I'm taking to Chez-Joel." Punk said which made Charla's mouth drop.  
"You're taking me to one of the most romantic restaurants here in Chicago? You don't have to that for me Punk." Charla said as he smiled at her.  
"Yes I do. I love you and I want to show you how much everyday." Punk said which made her blush as he got to the restaurant. He turned towards her and looked into her eyes and kissed ever so passionately giving her butterflies in her stomach. When they went inside it was beautiful and very romantic as Charla was looking around. They were sitted to a table where they could see the beautiful lights of Chicago.  
"This is a really beautiful place boo." Charla said which made Punk smile.  
"I'm glad you like it Charla." Punk said as he gently kissed her hand.  
"You want to know something. This is my first actual real date." Charla said which shocked Punk.  
"Really? I thought that Wade would have taken you on dates? Punk said to her.  
"Well we wasn't together that long, and going to a movie premiere doesn't count for me. I count this one because you took the time to make this very romantic for me and I appreciate it so much. No one has ever done that for me." Charla said as she was looking down when Punk put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes.  
"Well sweetheart this is all for you." Punk said as Charla smiled at him.  
The rest of the night was beautiful as they were walking out of the restaurant and it started raining. Both Punk and Charla looked up as the rain started falling on top of them.  
"Here sweetheart let me cover your head so you won't get too wet." Punk said but Charla stopped him.  
"No it's ok Punkie." I'm a southern girl I love to walk in the rain and get my feet wet." She said as she took off her shoes and was enjoying the rain as it felt good on her skin. Punk couldn't help but smile and fall more in love with her as she was in the rain. There was something about it that was making her more stunning, more beautiful. Charla turned to him and looked deep into his eyes as she smiled at him and kissed him with so much fire and passion inside of her.  
"I love you soo much Punkie." You just made my dreams come true." Charla said as they were getting in the car.  
"You make my dreams come true everyday." Punk said as he was driving back to his house. It was a beautiful night that neither one of them wanted to really end. But they both had to go back to the WWE soon and they wasn't sure when there would be another time like this again. When they made it back home, they got out of the car, Charla's head on Punks shoulder as they were enjoying the moment when they went in the house. Punk picked Charla up and and she smiled at him as they both decided that night that they were going to share their love for each other even more. He brought her to the bedroom and Charla walked by the window watching the rain fall. She seen Punk come up to her.  
"You sure you want to do this?" Punk said as Charla was sure more than anything at that moment when she didn't say anything but kissed him and he slowly took off her dress and watched as it slowly fell on the floor. Their eyes hooked as she wrapped her arms around him as they fell on the bed together exploring each other's bodies. Learning, knowing each other's desires as for the rest of the night as their hearts were coming together as one. 


	28. Chapter 28

Raw Philadephia Penn..

Charla was sitting in her office doing some paper work when someone come busting through the door.  
"Charla!" Dwayne (The Rock) yelled as she almost jumped out of her chair.  
"What the fuck Dwayne?!" Charla screamed as she was trying to compose herself again.  
"Sorry about that." I know when you have those headphone in your ear one has to yell to get your attention." Dwayne said as he smiled.  
"Yea I get told that all the time. What's up?"Charla said as she smiled back at him.  
"So I heard that you and Punk are a couple now?" He asked her.  
"Yes." Charla said as she looked at him suspiciously.  
"Well I just thought I should tell you to be careful because I know how Punk is." Dwayne said which was starting to annoy her.  
"Ok.. This coming from someone who only show up a little while every year just to get a paycheck! Meanwhile Punk shows up everyday and works his ass off for this company and for what? So he can be pushed aside so big stars like you can come and go as you please!" This is like the fourth time since you became the WWE Champion you actually show up, when I have other superstar who are in those locker rooms waiting and wanting to have in chance! And you come up in here telling me that I a grown ass woman needs to be careful with Punk! I may be slow at somethings but I'm not stupid either Dwayne." Charla said as she took a deep breath trying to calm down.  
"First of all calm down sweetheart." Dwayne said which annoyed her even more.  
"No one calls me sweetheart but Punk. I'm Charla to you!" Charla said as she sat back down in her chair.  
"I'm sorry Charla. Look the reason I'm telling you this is because I would hate to see a sweet, beautiful girl like you to get hurt by him." Dwayne said as he was coming closer to her.  
"Uh thanks but I can take care of myself." Charla said as she got up and was walking towards the door when Dwayne grabbed her.  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but I like you and I do care about you Charla." He said as he kissed her. The kiss didn't last long as Charla pushed herself away from him and slapped him hard.  
"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" When you fucking know that I love Punk!" Charla screamed.  
"Because I see a beautiful woman and you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that kiss. You can't tell me that you didn't feel something when I kissed you." He said as she was about to slap him again but he caught her hand and he kissed her again this time a little bit longer when they both heard someone yelling.  
"What the fuck is this?!" Punk yelled as the look on his face said it all.  
"Punkie I can explain! He kissed me first!" Charla said "Save it Charla!" I thought you was different, I thought for the first time in my life that I finally found the woman of my dreams. Someone I could share my life with. I thought you loved me as much as I love you. Guess I was wrong. You broke my heart Charla." Punk said as Charla seen the hurt in his eyes, she could feel his heart breaking as well as hers. He didn't look back as he walked away from her.  
"Punkie! Charla started to go after him when Dwayne stopped her.  
"You know that this is for the best." Dwayne said as Charla punched him in the face and started looking for Punk. Tears were running down her face as she was frantically looking for Punk. She was passing up the locker rooms when she heard his voice. She touched the door to make sure it was him, and not thinking that she was crazy.  
"I loved her. I really did love Charla." Punk said "I'm sorry she did that to you Punk." She heard someone else's voice that sounded like Lita's.  
"It's ok Amy I don't know what I'm going to do." Punk said "I know how you feel Punk Dwayne hurt me too." I want you to know that I'm here for you and I know I hurt you too but I never stopped caring for you Punk." Lita said as she gently touched his face and looked into his eyes. She kissed him gently on the lips when Charla opened the door. The look on her face said it all as Punk stood up and walked towards her.  
"I was trying to look for you." Trying to explain what happened and look here you are in Lita's arms kissing her." "When all I ever did was love you." "I made sure you was going to be ok when you got hurt! I loved you more than life its self!" "I didn't kiss Dwayne he kissed me!" "I came looking for you to make things right with us again but I know now what you want and it isn't me." Charla said as she walked out of the locker room. She felt her whole world crashing down. Her heart broken for the last time. She felt like she could die right there and it wouldn't even matter anymore. She wanted to make things better, she wanted to explain what happened and fix everything but that wasn't the case. She was the biggest fool thinking that Punk actually loved her back.  
Punk wanted to run after her. Wanted to make everything right again between them. But he couldn't move as he felt his own heart break. He turned and looked at Lita as she was giving him a sweet smile. He didn't want to see that now, he didn't want to see anyone so he walked away. Walked away from the arena and back to his tour bus.  
Charla felt lost for the first time in a long time. She didn't want to go back to her office knowing that she would most likely kill Dwayne. She couldn't think, she felt like she couldn't breath as she was walking around, tears pouring down her face when she bumped into Wade.  
"I'm sorry Charla I didn't mean to... What's wrong?" Wade asked her.  
"Punk and I just broke up." Was all that Charla could say as she started crying harder into Wade's arms.  
"What! Why you two were happy just a hour ago?" Wade said as she started crying even more and tried to push herself away from him, Wade held on to her tighter.  
"It's ok Charla come on you can stay with me." Wade said as he brought her back to the other locker rooms. He could feel her pain, her heartache as he was bringing her back to the locker rooms where the other superstars were. He told them to get out and they left wondering what was wrong with Charla. They didn't say anything for the longest time as Charla was finally calming down a little bit. It was almost time for Raw to begin and she was getting up to go and do her job when Wade stopped her.  
"No Charla, you don't need to go out there like this tonight. Stay here and I'll ask Booker to take your place tonight." Wade said as he went to go and look for Booker T. But she stopped him.  
"No I need to work Wadie." Charla said as she took a deep breath and wiped her tears away as she walked out of the locker room. She didn't say much to anyone as Raw started. Even though her heart was broken, and she felt like dying right there, she had a job to do. From now on that was going to be her focus was work. Making sure that the fans got their money worth. Making sure that all the superstars and the divas got their chance. She knew that she had to move on.. Even if it was going to kill her on the inside...  



	29. Chapter 29

Punk was backstage getting ready to start off Raw. He really was just wanting to do his segment and really get it over with. After what had went down between him and Charla, Punk didn't know what to do. All he felt right now was heartache and pain. It didn't help matters when Lita kissed him. Questions were running through his mind when Paul Heyman was right beside him.  
"Punk you ok?" You seem out of it tonight." Paul asked Punk as he looked at him for the longest time and didn't say much at first.  
"I was going to Charla's office to talk to her, and I seen her and Dwayne kissing. The girl I loved and admired more than anything was kissing Dwayne." Punk said as he could feel his eyes starting to water but he held them back.  
"I'm sorry about that Punk. I thought you two made the perfect couple." Paul said feeling really terrible for both of them.  
"Punk didn't have time to say anything else after that because it was time for him to go out there. He sighed as he pulled back the curtain and was walking to the ramp. Paul was behind him holding the urn while Punk was on his knee doing the Undertakers pose. Then he strutted down towards the ring. As he was in the ring, Paul tossed the urn to him and he caught it like a football and did the touchdown pose. It made him think about her even more. In a way when he did that, it was a homage to her. He knew in a way that Charla was watching. But didn't want to admit it. But he had a job to do and that was what he was going to focus on. His job. When got a mic and held the urn in his hand and started talking as the crowd some of them were booing and the real fans were cheering him on.  
"Let me explain the Undertaker at Wrestlemania last year went 20-0. Think about it 20. 20 times he came into the ring at Wrestlemania and 20 times he dispatched whoever he was up against. Hell of a legacy, I couldn't have written it better myself. And it should've ended there. It should have ended with the Undertaker, Triple H and Shawn Micheals holding hands and skipping off into the sunset because that is a perfect ending. But the Undertaker went and ruined it all when he came out here on my show and pointed at my sign and because of his actions, his storybook career is being rewritten by someone who isn't afraid of the dark, being rewritten by a man who is unfased by his undefeated streak. It is being rewritten by a man whos the best in the world. Paul starts clapping and agreeing with Punk who starts looking at the urn again.. "I didn't take the urn to disrespect Paul Bearer, I took it because of what it means to the Undertaker and it doesn't mean a damn thing to me." Punk said as he threw the urn on the mat. Making the crowd boo. Paul was trying to make Punk hurry up the segment but Punk was determined to piss the Undertaker off. As Punk said Rest In Peace, the Undertaker came out and started beating Punk as Paul grabbed the urn and started running really fast.. Then Punk rolled out of the ring and was grabbing his ear and smirked at the Undertaker as he still had the Urn in his hands mocking him teasing him. And that was the end of their segment. Next it was Fandango's segment next. He strutted down the ramp with his dancer and he did his thing and was already in the ring and grabbed the mic as he said Fandanggoo.. Chris Jericho ran into the ring and started beating up Fandango but he rolled out of the ring and was walking towards the ramp then Dolph came out and won the match between him and Jericho and Fandango came back out and did his move on Jericho and Jericho was laying on the mat. As Fandango grabbed a mic and started speaking his name when Charla's theme song came on and she came out into the ramp.  
"Whoa whoa whoa hold up Fandango!" Charla said as her southern accent was coming out as she was saying his name.  
"It's Fan dan g" "Fandango was saying his name when Charla stopped him.  
"I don't give a rat ass how you say your damn name" But let's all face the truth here shall we? Johnny Curtis!" Charla said as the crowd was shocked because she just called him by his real name and she smiled a sweet smile at him and walked away. He was shocked but at the same time he was relived.. He hated having to dress up in this stupid outfit. Maybe this was the thing he needed to get noticed. As Raw was for the first time exciting as the end segment finished up between Dwayne and Cena as Dwayne had Cena on the ground as he had the title in his hands and was walking away. John realized as he was laying there that he had no choice but to get that WWE title back. It didn't matter anymore if he was a face or a heel as long as he got the title back. Because if Dwayne won it again, there would be no more WWE title. John had to do this for himself, and for the WWE.  
"Meanwhile as Punk was walking inside of his tour bus he noticed as he was looking around that Charla's stuff was gone. It was too quiet as he sat down on the couch for the longest time.. It was really starting to sink in as the silence was taking over his mind. He couldn't help but think of her again.. She was his world, his everything and he knew he was going to have to move on... It was going to slowly break his heart but in the long run it was for the best between him and Charla... 


	30. Chapter 30

Wrestlemania 29 New York/New Jersey

It had been a fun, exciting, busy weekend for everyone in the WWE and the fans. Everyone got to meet their favorite superstars and divas. For Charla it was something that she needed to take her mind off of things. She adored her fans, and they loved her back.. Everyone who would stop at her table were nothing but kind and very sweet. What she didn't see or know was that a few feet from her Punk was staring at her at every chance he could get.. It was breaking both of their hearts when they bumped into each other at the Hall of Fame. No words were said between the two of them as they were trying not to look into each other's eyes but couldn't help it. Until Lita came by Punk, and put her hand on his shoulder.. Charla couldn't take her heart breaking anymore..  
"Well I seen that you moved on Phillip." Charla said as she could feel the anger coming as Lita just smirked at her..  
"Yes he has with someone who actually loves and cares about him." "And not a selfish little bitch like you!" Lita said which pissed Charla off even more..  
"Bitch am I even talking to you?!" This coming from someone who was just with The Rock a few months ago!" You don't know me!" I'm from Louisiana and I'll beat a ho's ass! Charla said which made Punk smile as Lita looked annoyed..  
"Oh really? This coming from someone who is still a little girl." When he has a real woman right here." Lita said "Like I said before bitch if you was a real woman, a real woman stands by her man through thick and thin no matter what it is.. A real woman don't take shit from anyone especially not from some fake ass, cheating whora like you!" Charla said as she was in Lita's face standing over her a little bit..  
"Charla stop please you're going to get in trouble." Punk said which hurt Charla a lot hearing him say this and it pissed her off even more..  
"You know what Phillip you can have the bitch." Have a good fucking life with her. Because you know deep down in your heart that you will never forget me." Charla said as she turned and walked away.. Knowing that she was right Punk stood there for the longest time watching her walk away which annoyed Lita..  
"You're just going to stand there like a idiot and not take up for me!" Lita said which pissed Punk off..  
"Woman! you need to stop while you're still ahead because the next time I'll let Charla beat your ass!" Punk said as he walked away from Lita. For the rest of the night, Punk kept thinking about what Charla said.. That deep down in his heart he would never forget her.  
It was time for Wrestlemania to begin.. Everyone was getting ready.. The Shield was in the locker room getting prepared for their match against Randy, Sheamus, and Big Show.. They know what they had to do tonight and it was going to piss a lot of people off.. The match started and it was a awesome match with the 6. It seemed like that Randy, Sheamus, and Big Show was going to win it until when Sheamus was going to do a Brogue kick to Dean's head Randy came up behind him and did a RKO knocking Sheamus out cold.. Big Show came up towards Randy and Seth, Dean, and Roman started beating on him and Randy finally RKO him too. The crowd was shocked but most of them were cheering because Randy finally got what he wanted.. He smirked as he stood with the Shield.. He was their new leader now... Then it was Jericho vs Fandango.. That was another good match but Fandango won which made the crowd boo him as he was walking or strutting away.. The rest of the matches were pretty good then it was time for Punk and Undertaker's match. Charla was getting nervous as she was putting on the referree gear on.. Kaylee could tell that Charla was getting nervous..  
"You're going to do awesome out there!" Kaylee said which all of the diva's agreed but Charla was still nervous..  
"Thanks girls but I'm still nervous.." Charla said she walked out of the locker room and high fiving the fans as she was going into the ring waiting for Punk and the Undertaker.. She watched as Punk was walking towards the ring eyes only on her. He stood on top of the rope yelling best in the world as he jumped down he looked and watched every move that she was making until the Undertakers music came on and he walked to the ring. The match started and Charla was watching the two of them as Punk hit the Undertaker first and he had him pinned and Charla slid by them did the 1,2 and Undertaker kicked out at 2. Charla backed up as Undertaker hit Punk and he had him on the mat and Charla ran up to him getting scared when she seen he was in pain..  
"Punkie you ok?!" Charla said as Punk only seen her through the bright lights making her look more beautiful in his eyes..  
"Yes I'm fine." Punk said as Charla helped him up and he started fighting again.. It was a good decent match between these two.. Everyone was on the edge of their seats.. It was then when Undertaker had grabbed Punk and did the RIP on Punk.. Punk was on the mat as Charla slid by them again and did the 1,2,3 count.. The undertaker won and the only thing that was on Charla's mind was Punk as she never his side as he was laying there on the mat.. She was touching his head as he looked up at her.. He smiled a sweet smile at her knowing that even though she was pissed off at him last night, she was still the sweet girl he fell in love with.. The crowd noticed the love and was cheering them on as she helped the trainers get Punk out of the ring..  
"Charla you don't have to stay by my side. I'll be ok." Punk said as Charla looked into his eyes.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You never left my side, I'm not leaving yours." Charla said as they went to the back to the medic area to check on Punk. He was sore, and tired but none of that mattered right now. He had the one thing that meant more to him now more than ever before. As he was looking into Charla's beautiful hazel eyes it was bringing him back to what they had before.. He sat up slowly and and gently grabbed Charla's hand and pulled her closer to him making her squeek which made him smile..  
"Sweetheart, I'm one stubborn son of a bitch. I shouldn't have kissed Lita knowing that my heart belongs to you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm truly sorry Charla for doubting you." You're too sweet of a person to ever want to be with me again." Punk said when Charla grabbed his face and kissed him hard and passionately making both of their hearts beat fast..  
"I love you Punkie with everything in me." Charla said as she kissed him again..  
"I love you too sweetheart with everything in me too." Will you be my girlfriend again? I'm willing to give it a shot if you are?" Punk asked Charla "Yes Punkie I would love to be your girlfriend again wait what about Lita?" Charla said "It's over between us, I found out her and Dwayne were trying to break us up for their own gain, besides I have my Louisiana girl back in my life and I'm never losing you again." Punk said as he kissed her for the longest time when they heard someone yelling woo! They both looked at the door and seen John with the WWE title in his hands.. Charla looked at Punk..  
"I know you wish you had the title again." Charla said as he smiled at her..  
"I did but I have something way better than that, I have you." Punk said as they smiled at each other and kissed again knowing that everything was right again. Then Charla realized something as she was kissing him..  
Punk was going to be gone till June...


	31. Chapter 31

Monday Night Raw South Carolina

It was going to be Punk's last Raw for the next two months. It was starting to take another toll on Charla. But she knew that he had to take some time off in order to be the bad ass that she fell in love with.. She was sitting in her office thinking about everything when Punk knocked on the door.  
"Hey boo." Charla said with a sweet smile.  
"Hey sweetheart." Punk said quietly as he sat down next to her. She looked into his eyes and seen pain. It was breaking her heart to see him like this and she was going to take some time off to be with him she hadn't told him yet but she was his girlfriend and she was going to make sure he did indeed rest and get better..  
"Punkie this is my last Raw for about a couple of months." Charla said as Punk's eyes widen as she told him this.  
"Charla you can't!" They need you here. I'm going to be fine." Punk said as Charla felt her heartbreak when he was telling her this.  
"Punkie I want to be there for you and take care of you." It's only going to be for a couple of months, what's wrong with that?" Charla asked him.  
"There's nothing wrong with that Charla it's just that I'm thinking about leaving the WWE." Punk said which shocked the hell out of her.  
"You're what?!" Was all that Charla could say.  
"I'm thinking about leaving the WWE." Punk said "I heard what you said I'm not deaf what about me? What about us?" Charla said as she got up and looked into his eyes, she could could feel her eyes swelling up with tears as she was looking at him waiting for him to answer.  
"I don't know right now Charla." Punk said which was the final thing that broke her heart.. She could feel her blood boiling as she was getting pissed..  
"So you mean to tell me that you don't know about us?!" We just got back together two weeks ago and now you're standing here and telling me that 1. You don't want me to take care of you and make sure you get better, and 2. You're wanting to leave the WWE to go and do some MMA?! When you have die hard fans, who pay good money to see you who would give up everything just to meet their hero!? Just because you lost to the Undertaker you're wanting to give everything you worked your ass off for up to go and do MMA?! And you're wanting to leave me behind? Am I holding you back or something?!" I'm I that bad of a person that I'm holding you back from this?!" Because if I am oh feel free to let me know!" Charla said as she was in tears..  
Punk didn't say anymore he just got up and walked away.. Charla couldn't believe what was happening now he was walking away from her. Scared to make another move hoping that she was dreaming all of this but she wasn't. It was all real as she felt her heart break for the last time.. She slowly grabbed the door and closed it as she slid to the floor the pain was getting intense as she cried hard.. Charla didn't know or even want to know what was going to happen on Raw tonight or any other night. She didn't know what was going to happen to her.. She wiped her tears as she heard someone knocking on her door. She didn't want to answer it. Didn't want to answer a zillion questions. All she wanted to do now was get the hell out of here. So she grabbed her stuff and walked out and went to talk to Triple H.. She was going to take a break from everything.. Charla found Triple H and they went to his office..  
Wade was walking around with the Intercontinental title on his arm. He was so proud that he won it back from The Miz. He was going to see Charla and ask her about the lumber jack match for his title on Main Event.. He knew that she had gotten back together with Punk and he thought that was crazy but he did want to see her happy. He couldn't help but have her on his mind when he seen John running towards him in a panic..  
"Wade! Wade! Did you hear what happened?!" John said "Hear what Cena? That I'm the Intercontinental champ again that's old news you have to catch up again old boy." Wade said as he started laughing but John wasn't laughing..  
"No Charla just quit.. She left the WWE!" John said which made Wade angry because at the moment he knew and he seen Punk walking around when he stopped him.  
"What the bloody hell is your problem Punk?!" Wade screamed as then everyone was looking at them.  
"What the fuck are you talking about Wade?" Punk said "What the fuck am I talking about?" Charla just lefted! And she's not coming back because of you!" I hope you're happy with yourself because the WWE just lost the best thing to ever happen here in a long time!" Wade said as he walked away which made Punk stand there for the longest time.. He was motionless as he walked beside Paul and was going to do his segment.. He was walking down the ring and looked around with pain in his eyes.. He walked into the ring and had a mic in his hand as he took a deep breath and started to speak..  
For 434 days as WWE champion, I couldn't enjoy the ride because I was always looking around the corner at what was next. The WWE championship meant the world to me, but I always wanting more. Then, after battling The Most Electrifying Man in Sports-Entertainment, The Rock what would I seek next? I looked to the one thing possibly bigger than the WWE championship or battling The Rock, and that was taking on The Undertaker's Streak. I pushed the Undertaker to the limit." Punk said as he heard the chants of Undertaker and Cm Punk as he looked at Paul and handed him the mic hugged him and walked away.. He felt his heart break even more as he walked backstage past everyone and walked out of the arena. Knowing his lost everything especially the one thing that meant everything to him he lost Charla and he knew this time he wasn't going to get her back..  
Charla had packed all of her stuff and drove to the airport. She looked at the schedule and she bought a ticket. Her dreams were gone now. She got her ticket and took one last look back as she was getting into the plane.  
She was going home.. Back to Louisiana..  



	32. Chapter 32

London England Raw

Even though the WWE was in his home country England, Wade was still miserable. He couldn't help but worry about Charla. He tried calling her and texting her but she wasn't answering him. It was bad enough that he was going up against Justin Gabriel at Extreme Rules for the Intercontinental Title, he was also noticing a change in his own girlfriend Kaylee.. Ever since Alex Riley came back on Raw, he was noticing how he would stare at her and how they would have their little talks.. It was starting to piss him off more and more. Deep down in the pit of his stomach he knew something was going on between them. He had a lot on his mind as he was sitting in the locker room getting ready for his match against R-truth again. He took a deep sigh as he put on his coat and looked at the title as he put it on and walked out of the locker room to go and do his match against R-truth again it was starting to get really old really fast with fighting against the same ones over and over again. He took a deep breath as he walked past the curtains and went to do his match against R-truth. It was a good match between the two and the crowd loved Wade as he did the Winds of Change on R-Truth and rolled up his arm wrap to do the Bull Hammer.. He does it and R-Truth is knocked out as he pins him and wins the match.. Wade stands up yelling when Alex Riley comes out and starts attacking him from behind when Kaylee starts running down to the ring and everyone starts cheering for her thinking that she was going to protect Wade. Kaylee just stands there for the longest time as Alex is hitting Wade some more until Wade chunks him and he lands in the ring hard.. Wade stands up furious at Kaylee as she smiles at him.  
"What the bloody hell is your problem Kaylee?!" You are supposed to cheer for me not him!" Wade screamed into the mic as she walked up to him and was face to face with him.  
"You want to know what the bloody problem is Wadieeee?" Kaylee said "Yes I do!" Wade said "My problem is that you cared more about Charla than you really did me!" All you worry about is Charla Charla Charla!" I was your girlfriend not her! I was the one you was suppose to worry about!" You was supposed to be happy for me when I became Raw GM! But instead you was all pissed off because Charla lefted!" Kaylee said which made the crowd boo her and start chanting Charla's name..  
"Right now you sound like a jealous little girl!" I don't see what I seen in you and as far as Charla goes you're right about one thing Kaylee." Wade said "And what would that be Wade? That you're still in love with her?! I'm not surprised at all Wade that's why I have been cheating on you with Alex!" Kaylee said as Alex walked up to her and they started kissing in front of everyone which hurt and pissed Wade off till no end.. He pulled Alex away from her and started beating on him and the refs had to pull Wade off of Alex.. Wade turns around to Kaylee and looks at her with hate in his eyes..  
"You little bitch you want to see what it's like to be GM? You want to see what it like to fill in Charla's shoes? Well sweetheart you got your bloody wish because you're going to have hell on your hands now!" Wade said as he threw the mic down and walked out of the ring and grabbed his title looking at both Kaylee and Alex. He couldn't believe what had just went down but he knew of two things, one no matter what it took he was going to get Charla to come back and two he was going to give Kaylee the worst kind of hell she ever experienced in her whole entire life. She thought that she fucked him over but she was going to have a rude awakening.. He stormed back to the locker rooms where he put the title down on his bag and all he had was anger inside of him.. Betrayal was taking over and he knew what he was going to do.. He was going to turn Raw and the WWE upside down. She wanted to be the big bitch in charge well she was going to get was she asked for.. For Wade it was more about revenge than anything else now. But the one thing that Kaylee did say made Wade realize something that he was fighting with everyday. He didn't want to admit it but the feelings were still there. No matter how hard he tried to fight them and he did try everyday. But seeing her everyday, her sweet smile, her sweet personality the way it would just shine through. Wade thought that he was truly over her but deep down he wasn't. He had to finally admit it to himself as he sat there for the longest time..  
He was still in love with Charla... 


	33. Chapter 33

A few weeks later Dupont, Louisiana

It had been already a month since Charla came back home. She was in a deep depression. She didn't want to see anyone, none of her family, her friends no one. All she did was cry. She wasn't eating or sleeping because she would have nightmares of that night. The words that Punk said to her were playing in her mind over and over again haunting her day by day. All she did was love him. That was all Charla did was love Punk. Everything she did was for nothing. All she would do is lay in her bed and cry. Cry for someone who really didn't feel the same way she did. Someone who really didn't love her. She knew though that she was going to have to move on from this. It was going to take sometime but she was going to have to move on and start her life all over again. Exhausted from crying and not eating she decided to put on a movie and maybe that would help her go to sleep, she went through her movies and was looking for the one movie that would make her happy even if it was for a little while. Ever since she was a little girl she loved The Lion King, that was the only movie that would make her smile every time. She was looking everywhere for that Blu ray movie. Charla basically tore up the house looking for that one movie.. When she couldn't find it, she sighed and realized where she lefted it at. It made her think about him all over again and she started crying harder. She was hating herself more and more because she fell hard for Punk. She cleaned up her mess and went to her room where she would look up at the ceiling in the darkness thinking about him.  
"Punkie I love you I wished you loved me. I'm sorry Punkie I wasn't the one you wanted. I'm sorry I didn't make you happy." Charla said as she put her head on her pillow and cried even harder until she couldnt cry anymore and finally went to sleep..  
Meanwhile in Chicago, Punk was even more depressed than he had ever been in his whole life. All he could think about was what he did to Charla. It was killing him more and more everyday. He regretted everything he said to her. He wanted her to come with him and be there with him but his stupid pride and his selfishness got in the way and it hurt the one person he loved more than anything. He still had the look on Charla's face playing over and over again in the back of his mind, the pain in her hazel eyes as he was telling her he was leaving. Colt was worried about Punk as he was seeing to toll it was taking on him when he came over there to visit him. He felt Punk's pain.  
"Punk how about we watch some tv or go somewhere that maybe might take your mind off of things?" Colt said trying to help Punk feel better.  
"Yea I guess we can watch something." Punk said in a low voice as he turned on the tv and was going through the channels when he noticed that Spongebob was on and he tried not to cry as it remind him of Charla, as he changed the channel fast and seen the Walking Dead was on and even that was breaking his heart more because they would watch that together..  
"Fuck me." Punk said as he threw the control and he put his face in his hands and was trying his hardest not to cry in front of his best friend.  
"Ok tv is a shitty idea how about a movie a good scary movie?" Colt said as he was going through Punk's movies when he pulled out the Lion King and looked at Punk and knew..  
"That was Charla's favorite movie.. Fuck Colt I messed up! I messed everything up! I had a damn good woman and I messed everything up!" Punk said as he broke down crying hard as he was holding the movie in his hands.  
"You didn't dude. You will get her back." Colt said "No I won't because I fucked it up. I love her so much Colt I wish I could take everything back!" Punk said as a tear fell down his face.  
"I know you do Punk I know you do." Colt said as he seen for the first time the pain in Punk's eyes, he felt the pain in Punk's heart. Colt stayed there for awhile until he made sure that Punk was alright and he went home. Punk looked around as he still had the movie in his hands. He gently placed it back on the shelf and sighed as he couldn't help but think about her again he knew it was going to be a long night ahead of him a long 3 months. Without her it wasn't worth the time off. Without her it meant nothing in his heart. Without Charla in his world life to him was just that life. He never wanted time to go by so fast so he can go back to the WWE.  
Without Charla it was going to mean nothing...  



	34. Chapter 34

A month later..  
Dupont Louisiana

Charla was slowly starting to feel better but she was still having her bad days too. She decided to go and apply for jobs around Plaucheville and Marksville. She needed money and sitting around feeling sorry for herself wasn't really paying the bills. She decided even though she really didn't want to do it she was going to apply for her old job again. She was getting ready to go over there when she heard her phone going off and she ran to answer it. She looked down at the id and seen it was Wade. He wasn't going to stop calling until she answered her phone. She took a deep breath as she slid the Iphone and put it to her ear and tried to sound happy when she finally spoke.  
When Wade finally made it to Dupont he swore he was lost in the deep Bayou all he seen was water. He had called Charla everyday after she left and when she finally answered the phone it was a relief and bittersweet music to his ears hearing her accent again.  
"Hello?" Charla answered the phone sweetly as Wade breathed a sigh of relief that she finally answered the phone.  
"Charla where the bloody hell is your house?!" I swear Im getting lost in this town!" Wade said which made Charla laugh for the first time in months. It was nice to hear her laugh again.  
"Ok ok calm down boo I'm on the way where are you at?" Charla said "I'm at this store called Cooyons? What kind of name is that?!" Wade said which made Charla laugh even more.  
"It means crazy in Cajun French stay there I'm coming. Charla said as she got into her Avalanche and drove to the store. Wade couldn't help but get nervous as he was going to see Charla again it had been almost 3 months and he did miss his crazy lil redhead. When he seen a dark blu/almost purple Avalanche pull up beside him he knew instantly that was Charla. When she got out of the truck she was unrecongizable. Wade had to shake his head a few times because he couldn't believe that was her. She had lost so much weight and she looked so tired. When he got out of the car she ran up to him and he picked her up and they hugged for the longest time.  
"Wadiee!" I missed your big British ass!" Charla said as she hugged him tighter..  
"I missed you too my sassy crazy lil redhead!" Wade said as he couldn't help but put her down and took another look at her. She knew that he was going to say something about her dramatic weight loss.  
"Before you say anything Wadie I'm trying to gain some of my weight back." I know I look ugly." Charla said as a tear fell from her eye. Wade wiped the tear away and looked into her hazel eyes..  
"I wasn't going to say that. You're still very beautiful to me darling, and it's good your trying to get some of your weight back." Wade said "Thank you Wadie you wanna come back to my house and we can get something to eat?" Charla asked him as she looked up at him.  
"That would be wonderful since I got myself lost in this small bloody town!" Wade said as Charla started laughing again. She hugged him again and got into her truck and he followed her to her house and he pulled up right beside her truck and got into the passenger seat and looked around her truck. He seen some lil pink baby jordans hanging off the rearview mirror. He touched them and he smiled as he knew that was her sweet little god baby shoes. Then he noticed three pictures on her dashboard. One was all of her family and another one was of the WWE family and the last one he stared at for the longest time. It was of her and Punk and they looked so happy together as they were doing funny faces for the camera. He knew deep down that she still loved Punk as he seen Charla get into the truck and smiled at him as she started the truck.  
"Is Mcdonalds ok with you? I want to get a happy meal because they have the Hello Kitty toy." Charla said as Wade started laughing she was still the same sweet girl who loved her Hello Kitty.  
"Oh Charla you're still the same sure Mcdonalds is fine love and its my treat today and you're getting more than a happy meal." Wade said as Charla smiled at him.  
"Wadie you don't have to.."Charla said but Wade stopped her real quick.  
"Nonsense it's fine besides spending time with you is worth it." Wade said which he seen Charla blushing.  
"Ok. Charla said as she drove to Marksville. She had the radio on but it was too quiet between the two of them and she was never the one to be silent.  
"So um how's things going between you and Kaylee?" How's she doing as GM?" Charla said as she heard Wade sigh..  
"We broke up. She cheated on me with Alex." Wade said feeling his heart ache again.  
"Riley?!" She cheats on you with him!?" Charla said shocked.  
"Yep. She saids its my fault because after you left I was worried about you and she thinks that I'm still in love with you." Wade said as Charla pulled into the Mcdonalds parking lot and looked at him for the longest time.  
"Are you?" Charla asked Wade didn't say anything for awhile just looked into her eyes and she knew.  
"Wadie I still love you too but.." Was all that Charla could say without trying to cry. Here she was sitting with Wade one of her closest friends, who was her ex and he was still in love with her but deep down she was still in love with Punk. Her heart belonged to him. As fucked up as it was she still loved Punk even though he didn't love her.  
"I know you still love him Charla." Wade said as Charla covered up her face and started crying.  
"Wadie why do I still love him? He never loved me." Charla said as Wade pulled her closer to him and he held her in his arms and was stroking her soft red hair..  
"He still does love you Charla he just I don't know what the bloody hell his problem is." Wade said which made Charla sigh "Charla everyone misses you in the WWE. That's why I'm here well that and to spend time with you." Wade said which made Charla slap him.  
"I know I miss everyone too." Charla said as she looked at the pictures.  
"Darling please come back the WWE is falling apart Ryback quit, Cena said he was taking a break and it's just one big bloody mess." Wade said basically pleading.  
"I can't Wadie. I want to but I just can't." Charla said as she sighed once they got inside Mcdonalds and ordered their food. She got her drink and sat down and was looking outside thinking of all the good times she had in the WWE but the bad times too. She felt a tear fall down her face and quickly wiped it away when Wade was coming with the food. She slowly took a french fry and put it to her mouth and was eating it slowly while Wade was eating his hamburger.  
"Can I have time to think about it?" Charla said which made Wade smile "Sure take all the time you need darling." I know that you don't want to go back working at that god awful nursing home again." Wade said which made Charla laugh again..  
"I was going to apply again when you had called me for the zillionth time Barrett!" "But I'm glad you called me boo. I appreciate it." Charla said which made Wade smile and feel good.  
"Well darling you are my best friend and I was worried about you." Wade said after they was done eating and Charla grabbed her Hello Kitty toy and they walked out of the restaurant and she drove back to her house. They hung out for the rest of the day together and as Wade was about to leave, Charla gently grabbed his arm.  
"I don't want you getting lost again in this bloody small ass town, so you're crashing here tonight." Charla said which made Wade laugh because how she said it.  
"Ok I'll stay. Wade said as Charla went to go and get some blankets and pillows for Wade and her. They were watching tv until Charla fell asleep and Wade covered her up and turned off the tv and closed his eyes himself. Glad that Charla was back in his life again.. He hoped that maybe just maybe one day Charla would come back. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling deep down that something huge was going to happen in the WWE..  
Something huge that no one was ever going to expect..  



	35. Chapter 35

A month or two later.  
6 Days Before Summerslam Raw Los Angeles CA

Ever since becoming Raw GM, it has been nothing more that a total pain in the ass for Kaylee. None of the superstars or even the Divas were taking her seriously. Especially a certain tall British badass named Wade Barrett who hasn't showed up to Raw in the past few weeks ever since he lost his title to Justin thanks to Alex at Money In The Bank. She was dealing with that, plus the stress of just having to deal with these superstars and divas all the time. She was starting to wonder how the fuck Charla put up with it. She was sitting in her office going over what was going to happen on Raw tonight when someone barges through the door..  
"When the bloody hell was you going to tell me that I don't have a match tonight?!" Wade said angrily as Kaylee took a deep sigh and stood up.  
"Since you decided to not show up for the past few tapings of Raw?!" Kaylee screamed back at him as he was getting even more annoyed.  
"Oh wow I haven't been to a few Raw's as if that's a bloody crime that gives you no right to take my contenders match away from me and you give it to Jack?!" Jack had his chance and he lost his chance to Ziggler and I want my bloody chance and you're going to give it back to me!" Wade screamed "No I'm not going to give it back to you. You think you're all that because oooo you won the intercontinental title and you think you can take off as long as you like, well I hate to tell you sweetheart but you're not the main guy you're just like Zack, and Antonio you're just cut out to be a jobber!" And until you get that through your thick ass head I'm suspending you until further notice!" You wanted to take off well you'll have plenty of time off now!" Kaylee said which made Wade shocked..  
"You can't bloody suspened me because I took some time off you spoiled ass little bitch!" But you want to play dirty like that well you got it because this will not be the last time you hear from me!" Wade said as he pulled the door open and slammed it as hard as he could and stormed off to the locker room. He grabbed his stuff and was walking out of the arena to his rental car when he seen some headlights pulling into the drive way the familar sound of the vehicle made him smile as it pulled up right beside him.  
"It was Punk's first Raw back since taking some time off. He was in the locker room putting on his gear. As he was getting his boots out of his suitcase he heard something fall to the ground. He looked down and seen a Batman necklace and he knew who it was for as he picked it up and stared at it for the longest time.. He couldn't help but feel the tears swelling up in his eyes as he was thinking about her like he has been since that night 4 months ago. He knew that he shouldn't have lefted her that night. That look on her face in her hazel eyes was haunting him more as he was holding on to the necklace tightly in his hands. He took a deep breath as he wiped a tear away as he gently kissed it and put the necklace back into the little compartment in his suitcase. He finished putting the rest of his gear on and went to go and stretch with his mind and heart heavy..  
Raw went by fast as it was the last segment. John was waiting backstage going over what was going to happen tonight when his theme music started going off.. He walked in front of the titantron and did his salute and walked to the ring with the WWE title in his arm. He had a mic on his other hand as most of the crowd booed with the exeption of the little kids and young teens girls who were screaming and cheering for him as he stood in the ring and started talking..  
"Ever since Wrestlemania 29 when I brought the WWE title back home, there hasn't been anyone in that locker room who can get this!" Ryback has tried over and over again with the help of the Shield but the Champ Is Hereeeeee!" John said as he raised the WWE title high which made the crowd boo.  
"Cena sucks! Cena Sucks! Cena Sucks!" The crowd yelled as John continued on again..  
"Since Summerslam is this coming Sunday I want anyone from the back to come out and challenge me for the WWE title!" John said as he looked at the titantron and this theme music came on first..  
The crowd really wasn't too surprised as Ryback walked down to the ring and he was breathing hard as he had a mic in his hand..  
"Cena I don't care if you're the champ! But come Sunday that title will be mine!" Ryback said which made John look at him wierd..  
"Ryback you should know by now that maybe since you're the bad guy you might consider getting yourself a manager I heard Paul Heyman is available because I don't understand a darn thing you just said!" John said as the crowd some of them laughed which annoyed Ryback even more..  
"Listen to me more clearly then when I crush you and win the WWE title then you should understand that!" Ryback said as he was face to face with John.  
"You just upset because not only did I beat you at Money In The Bank!" "I can't help the fact that I'm the best WWE Champ!" John said when at that moment this theme song came on and the crowd was going insane!  
Punk walks to the ring and grabs a mic from Frank and he starts laughing but get serious as he starts talking..  
"Really you think you're the best WWE champ now? I bet you can't beat 434 days as WWE champ!" Punk said when Ryback interrupted him.  
"Punk shut the hell up no one really cares about your stupid title reign! On Sunday I will be the new WWE champ and there's nothing you two can't do about it!" Ryback said which made both John and Punk look at him.  
"You wish Ryback as far as I'm concerned I will be WWE champ again!" Punk said which started a arguement between the 3 of the superstars when Kaylee came out..  
"Gentlemen! Gentlemen! Let's all calm down! I know that all of you want your shot at the WWE title and you will have your wish at Summerslam it will be John.." Kaylee was saying until a theme song came on and basically interrupted her.. When she heard that theme song she was trying to compose herself as she was looking around for him but didn't see him anywhere.. She walked to the ring as everyone was looking for Wade to come out.. When he didn't come out she looked at the Punk, Cena, and Ryback and they all shrugged as she started again..  
"Before I was so rudely interrupted! I'll start again. At Summerslam it will be John Cena, Ryb... When she got interrupted again.. This time Wade was standing out the ring with a smirk on his face as the three of them turned towards him..  
"Wade didn't I tell you that you was suspended!" You're not allowed in the building!" Kaylee screamed into the mic.  
"And since when do I listen to you little girl!" Since you wanted to play hard ball I can play hard ball too!" Wade said as they could hear the crowd start cheering as someone ran out of the barracade and into the ring wearing a grey CM Punk shirt and tight jeans with pink Converse boots.  
"What is that fan doing running into the ring?!" Micheal Cole said as he was trying to get security to get the mystery person until JBL noticed who it was..  
"You idiot that's not a fan! That's!" JBL Said "Charla?!" That's Charla!" Jerry said as Charla slid into the ring which made everyone surprised especially Punk who could feel his heart beating out of his chest as he was staring hard at Charla..  
"What the hell is she doing back here?!" Micheal said when Charla turned to him and got a mic "Shut the hell up bitch!" Charla said as she almost threw the mic at Cole's head.. As Wade was already in the ring and looked at Charla and they both nodded as the two of them attacked Ryback first and threw him out of the ring. Wade did a bull hammer on Cena Leaving Punk looking around and he knew he was in deep shit with these two.. Charla stood face to face to Punk and she slaps him hard in the face pushes him to Wade who does Winds of Change on him and Charla does her finishing move on him by doing the splits landing hard on him and she slowly gets up and grabs the mic again..  
"I'mmmmm backk and I think that I should have a chance for the title boss laddyyyy!" Charla screamed as the crowd was shocked but excited..  
"You can't have a shot Charla you're a girl and you know that it won't happen!" Kaylee said as Charla and Wade look at each other and start laughing hard..  
"I don't give a rat's ass what you or anyone thinks!" I want a chance too and I will get my chance!" Charla said as she slaps Kaylee hards and takes one last look at Punk who couldn't help but be proud of her as she was walking out of the ring when he notices that she changed her theme song to his old theme song.. He couldn't believe what was happening.. No one could really believe what was happening right now.. But to Charla she could be fired after this but it didn't matter she came and did what she had to do. She became the one thing that she wanted to be after having her heart broken for the last time.. She was a different Charla now and there was hell to be raised especially now..  
Now that she was going to be the biggest heel in the WWE...


	36. Chapter 36

As Charla and Wade went backstage, everyone stopped what they was doing and looked at the two of them. Wade and Charla knew that they was expecting shock and a few smart ass remarks but they didn't expect that everyone was going to clap and cheer for them..  
"Charla I'm so frigging happy that you're back!" Beth said as she ran up to Charla and hugged her tight.  
"Awww Beth I'm glad to be back I missed you all of y'all!" Charla said as she was feeling special and feeling the love again that she had missed so long ago.  
"So Charla you're taking a huge step and I think that is so aweeesooomee!" The Miz said which made Charla laugh and smile again.  
"Oh Mizie you always know how to make a girl smile and laugh again I missed your crazy ass too!" Charla said as she was hugging everyone. When Ryback came backstage and he stood in front of Charla everyone got quiet as the two of them were staring each other for the longest time until he picked her up and hugged her tight.  
"Thank god you back because that crazy little girl was driving me crazy!" Ryback said as he was still holding her and everyone started laughing until Kaylee came storming backstage..  
"I don't know why you guys are actually happy that she's back because hello?! She was gone for almost 5 months!" Kaylee screamed which made Charla get in her face.  
"And you're point is what Kaylee?" Charla said "My point is that just because you and Punk had a disagreement over something and oh pour you couldn't take the drama so you had to leave?!" And here you are coming back wanting a shot at the WWE title when you know that there is no way in hell that Cena, or Ryback is going to let you have that title. Triple H and Vince would have a fucking heart attack to see that a woman would be WWE champion. The fans would make a mockery of this place more than they do now! Get over your self Charla just because you have help doesn't mean I'm going to give you a shot at the title!" Kaylee said which made everyone angry and shocked.  
"I don't know why I thought that when I was leaving that asking for you to be Raw GM was a good idea.. I thought that maybe you would do a better job I guess because I really wasn't focused at the fucking time because my fucking feelings were hurt and my heart was broken and that is none of your God Damn business why I left! Or maybe it's the fact that Wadie cared about me and it just pisses you off because that we still care about each other after we had broken up. It's that fact and that fact alone that just pisses you off. You let being GM take over and you had the nerve to suspend Wadie because he missed a few Raw's well I will tell you why he wasn't here." "He came to Louisiana to see me to make sure I was ok which I didn't see you doing I didn't even get a fucking call from you. That's what made me come back to the WWE. I missed everyone here and someone needed to straighten you ass up!" "So what if I want a shot for the title I know that there's a one a bazillion chance that I will win at Summerslam but damn it Im tired of seeing the Diva's being used for nothing more than fucking eye candy. I'm tired of seeing Wadie, Antonio, and the rest of the superstars being pushed the fuck aside so that it's all about one person all the time.. I'm glad that I'm back to fix everything that I worked my ass off for you messed up in less than 5 months. And if that means I make a change and become WWE champion and have Vince and Triple H on my ass until I lose the title then so fucking be it! Go ahead and tell them I'm sure they watched the show tonight anyway!" Charla said as she was trying to calm down. "I already did Charla that's why they wanted me to tell you." Kaylee said when Triple H came out and heard everything.  
"You six in my office now!" Triple H said as he pointed to John, Ryback, Punk, Wade, Charla and Kaylee and the 7 of them went inside his office.  
"Now what the hell was that all about on Raw tonight!?" Triple H said as he looked at the 6 of them. No one said anything for the next few minutes until Kaylee spoke.  
"You see sir.." Kaylee said when Triple H stopped her.  
"No! I don't want to hear anything from you I think I have heard enough out of you!" "I want to hear from you." Triple H said as he pointed at Charla.  
"Well sir I um wanted to come back and basically stir the WWE up a bit?" Charla said "Well you did cause cause something a stir is a understatement. Now I know that you're wanting to make change here in the WWE, I understand that but in reality having a woman being WWE champion would really make this company a joke." Triple H said which basically crushed Charla..  
"Yes sir." Was all that Charla could say when she heard Punk speak.  
"I for one think that it would be a damn good idea to have the Diva's in better matches then what they have now. And I also think that if Charla wants a shot for the WWE title I say let her have her chance!" Punk said which made Charla smile as she heard him take up for her.  
"I agree with Punk on that." Wade said which everyone agreed.  
"You know what the answer is still no because it will make the WWE look bad and that is not good for business." Triple H said which was when Charla heard enough and she got up and was about to walk out the door.  
"This was why no one stays here. This is why nothing will ever change! You're going to have you're hands full now!" Charla said as she opened the door and walked out pissed as Wade went after her and Punk looked at Triple H.  
"You done it now you pissed her off and she's going to give you hell now." Punk said as he smirked and closed the door. He knew one thing about Charla and that was when you basically tell that she can't do something she was determined to give you all kinds of hell. That was what she was going to do was raise hell..  
And she was going to start at Summerslam...  



	37. Chapter 37

Los Angeles Ca Smackdown

Charla was sitting backstage.. She didn't have much to say after what happened Monday night after Raw. She was more pissed off than anything, she was starting to see why Punk cuts up like he does. The WWE was nothing but a business and Charla was in a way too stupid or too nieve to see it. All she did was care about the superstars and the divas and tried her damnest to make sure they had their chance. She was beyond frustrated as she felt her eyes start to water up. She didn't want anyone to see her cry so she whiped them away furiously when she saw Dean, Seth, and Roman walking by but stopped and was walking towards her. She took a deep sigh and forced a smile as the three of them sit by her.  
"Hey Charla." They all said.  
"Hey as much as I love to talk to y'all I'm' just not in the talking mood guys I apologize." Charla said as she sighed.  
"We heard what happened Monday night after Raw and we wanted to tell you that we have your back." Dean said as both Dean and Roman agreed then they got up and walked away making her confused and shocked. She didn't know or even want to know why they told her that. She decided to go outside and get some fresh air before the show started when she heard someone call out her name. Charla turned around to see who was calling her and it was AJ.  
"Hey Charla! AJ said as she was smiling at Charla and Charla gave her a small smile.  
"Hey AJ." Charla said as AJ didn't say anything else and grabbed her hand and brought her to the locker room where Dolph and Big E were getting ready and she closed the door so they could talk..  
About a couple of hours later Smackdown started. It started with Dolph, Big E and AJ strutting down the ring. As they all stand in the ring he has the World Heavyweight Title in his arms as he puts the mic up to his face..  
"So now I've been World Heavyweight Champ for 4 months now, which means no-one in that locker room can beat me. Just Cm Punk was champion for 434 days with the WWE championship. I'm gonna make history of being WHC more days than anyone has. So anyone from that locker room want to challenge me for my title come on." Dolph said as he was looking at AJ, and Big E waiting for anyone to step forward. When Charla's theme song came on making the crowd shocked but excited and cheering for her loud as she was walking down the ramp as the three of them look at Charla weird. Charla looks back at them with a smile on her face as she grabs a mic.  
"No one in the locker room can beat you and they have tried but I can!" "Not only just superstars can make history divas can too so I'm calling you out. I'm challenging you on a title match for your Whc title at Summerslam." Charla said as the crowd started cheering loud..  
Dolph starts laughing as he looks at both AJ and Big E pointing at her saying her really?  
"Hahahaha! This is the most insane, ridiculous thing that's ever happened to me, get back in the locker room where you belong Charla because sweetheart I don't think you can beat up a man with a lot of power. Even if you think you can win this title right here you wouldn't last one month, one day or even one hour with this because this says World Heavyweight Champion it doesn't say diva's title. This is only for strong people like me. So do us all a favor and get out of my ring and go back in the kitchen where you belong!" Dolph said as Charla walked up to his face with hate in her eyes..  
"You wanna try me come on I'm not scared of you." Charla said as Dolph was about to do something when Wade's music came on and the crowd got excited as he was walking to the ring..  
"Anyone who's gonna to make fun of my best friend here is going to have to deal with me. Do you know how hard it took for Charla to bust her arse so she can be here where she's at! You don't know what's she's been through but believe me Ziggler you don't know want to mess with her. She may be one of the sweetest people in the world but get to know her very well and you'll see that she's a fighter just like me. Not only did she return to make the fans happy, but she came back to give them what they paid their good hard earned money for. And that is entertainment. In my opinion this company is nothing but a boring arse place. I mean look at what she accomplished and what she's going to accomplish. She wants to make history by being the first diva to get the whc in her hands. I don't bloody care what anyone thinks. So Triple H or Kaylee or whoever the bloody hell is watching you better give her a title shot, she deserves it!" Wade said as the crowd was eating it up and loving the idea.. As Ziggy started laughing even harder..  
"Wade, Wade, Wade let me tell you something.. I don't care on she has been through Hello?! We are talking about a diva wanting a challenge for the World Heavyweight title! You really think you have something to prove Charla huh?" Well take a good hard look at this because you will never get this never! Hahahaha!" Dolph said as all three of them started laughing and pointing at both Charla and Wade which was pissing Charla off to no end and she was wanting to do something about it when Wade started speaking again..  
"Hey Ziggler shut your bloody mouth up ok. I wouldn't be talking if I was you because at least Charla is trying her best to accomplish more for the divas unlike AJ who think she's all cute skipping around the ring and getting everyone to kiss her." Wade said as AJ stopped laughing and looks at her and goes up to Wade's face but Charla got in front of him. AJ looks at Charla smiles and slaps her hard making Charla even more pissed as she was touching her face feeling the sting from AJ's slap. Charla starts attacking AJ while Wade attacks Dolph when Big E tries to save both AJ and Dolph. Once the both of them are out of the ring Big E looks at Charla with hate in his eyes and seconds later was going to do a clothes line on her when she lays down on the mat making Big E run into the ring post. Big E gets up runs back to attack her when she kicks him hard in the head knocking him out cold. The crowd, AJ, Dolph, Wade and even Charla was shocked that she just did that. The crowd starts cheering for Wade and Charla as he hugged her when she seen Dolph running towards them and Charla pushes Wade out of the way when Dolph grabs her arms and Charla slaps him hard in the face. She breaks herself free pushing him hard into the ring and on top of Big E who wakes up then and grabs Dolph. The three of them get back into the ring, basically laughing at Charla again..  
"Awww look Ziggy Big E looks like we made Charla all mad aww boo hoo. Where's her Punkie when she needs him oh wait he's not here, he went to go and look for a much smaller, much prettier girl unlike you, he never really liked you he was just trying to be nice to you because you was Raw GM and he felt sorry for you." AJ said which started to break her heart but she wasn't going to cry anymore she had enough and starts beating AJ when Big E grabs Charla throwing her hard into the mat as Wade started to attack him but Big E knocks him out cold grabs Charla buy her arms and puts her over his shoulders as she was kicking the shit out of his chest and his sides as he was about to do his move and knock her out when Alberto Del Rio came running into the ring attacks Big E making him throw Charla into the mat as she runs to go and check on Wade..  
"Wadie Wadie you alright?!" Charla asks him as she put her hands on his face. He opens his eyes.  
"I'm ok are you ok?" Wade asked her and she shook her head as she was helping him up they both see Dolph coming towards them as Charla spears him hard into the mat. Charla gets up and looks at the three lyin on the mat as she looks at both Wade and Alberto. They both smile at her as she looks around the crowd who was going crazy as they seen what had just happened as she grabbed the mic.  
"Gracias Alberto you didn't have to do that." Charla said smiling and blushing a little bit..  
"De nada senorita congratulations on your title shot." Alberto said as he kissed Charla's hand as Charla pulled him in for a hug. Then she hugged Wade and the both of them raised her hands high making the crowd cheer even louder. For the first time in years the WWE universe was really, and truly excited about this match at Summerslam. "After the show was over, Charla was backstage and walked up to Dolph, Big E and AJ and the four of them hugged for the longest time.  
"Dolph you really don't have to do this for me. I don't want you having to live with the fact that you gave up your dreams because of me." Charla said "Charla it's my pleasure because a few months ago there was someone who knew the real me and told me to be myself and feel comfortable in my own skin in this business when I was afraid to be myself and ever since then I have been the happiest I have been in a long time thanks to you Charla and since you helped me I want to let you have your dream come true. And if I lose on Sunday I will lose to a damn good competetor and a real champion in and out of the wwe in my eyes. No matter what anyone says Charla you're a true person, a real hero." Dolph said which made Charla feel good for the first time in months..  
"Aww Dolph thank you and if I lose Sunday I will lose to a real champion in my heart." You're so sweet Ziggy all of you are!" Charla said as she hugged him again and AJ and Big E I'm sorry for the slaps and the kicks back there." Charla said which made everyone laugh.  
"It's all good Charla you're a bad ass chick now remind me not to really piss you off!" Big E said as he and Charla fist pounded and everyone was laughing.  
"It's all good boo. And AJ you're a damn good fighter out there my face still hurts Charla said "Sorry about that Charla and you're a damn good fighter as well and I'm sorry what I said about Punk I know he loves and adores you. I seen it. You're wanting to make this a better place for us divas and for that I want to say thank you and I can call you my friend." AJ said as she hugged Charla tight.  
"Awww you're my friend too my lil miget and Wadie I don't want to stop your dreams either." Charla said to Wade "Nonsense this is your moment you deserve it. My time will come." Wade said as at they were all realizing at that moment everything was going to change. History was going to be made for the first time in the WWE. At Summerslam no matter the outcome. History was definately going to be made..  
And it was going to be Charla who was going to make that happen for the divas, for the future divas she was going to open the door for them..  
And that was going to happen history was going to happen at Summerslam..  



	38. Chapter 38

Summerslam

After what happened on Smackdown, buzz was huge for this Summerslam. For this match. A woman challenging a man for the World Heavyweight Title in the WWE? Everyone was excited for this match it was sorta bigger than Punk/Brock's match even though that was a huge match with in its own right.. The buzz all over Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, and all of the other sites was making WWE worth something again. Could Charla really make history and become the first woman to be WHC? Did she have what it took? Those were some of the questions that was being asked all weekend for Summerslam axxess. As much as she was excited about this, Charla was more nervous than anything. Her thoughts were running ragged as she was sitting in one of the chairs in the front row before the show started to clear her mind.. She knew she had a big task at hand and there was some smart ass marks that were saying that she couldn't do it. That was natural in this business and that wasn't the one thing that was on her mind. The one thing that was taking over her mind more than Summerslam, or the match was the one person she couldn't keep out of her thoughts. Fighting, trying to not let him in her mind was one of the hardest things that she was dealing with more for months now. In her crazy, twisted head of hers, Charla was hoping more than anything that Punk would watch her match and cheer her on. She really never stopped loving him. Even after all the pain and the hurt they have been through, she still loved him and had him in her heart. She was deep in thought when she seen Wade come and sit by her.  
"I figured you would be out here." Wade said as he smiled at her.  
"Yea all the craziness of Summerslam finally got to me I guess Charla said looking at the ring.  
"Well this is a very exciting Summerslam." Wade said which made Charla blush a little "Yea but I'm a little bit scared Wadie." Charla said as she took a big sigh. She was supposed to be all excited and ready to show the world what she was made of but deep down she was scared to death and doubting herself..  
"Awww darling there's nothing to be scared of you're going to do great!" Wade said reassuring her.  
"Thank you Wadie but I still have that doubt you know. Do you think never mind." Charla said as she stopped herself from asking if Punk was even going to watch her match.  
"I can't answer for him but I know that I will be there cheering you on. The fans will too." You just got to believe in your self more than anything else you just have to believe in yourself." Because you know why? Wadie asked Charla.  
"Why Wadie?" Charla said as she looked at him.  
"Because I believe in you. Have since day one." Wade said as she smiled at him and hugged him tight.  
"Wadie you have a big heart I wish that Kaylee would have seen that like I do." Charla said "Me too Charla. I wish she would have too." Wade said as he sighed they sat there for the longest time until it was time to go.. Charla was getting more nervous as she was walking to the locker room to get ready.. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she was putting her gear on.. She couldn't think straight so she decided that maybe listening to some music will calm her down as she went to go and stretch.. So she pulled out her Iphone 4 and was going through her music and found a song that was going to make her ready for the match. The music was blaring into her ears, as she went to go and stretch and warm up.. When she finally was warmed up and did her stretches she waited backstage and was starting to feel the nervousness once again when she saw Dolph, AJ and Big E come walk by her..  
"You ready to give them the best show ever?" Dolph asked as he smiled at her.  
"Yes but I'm nervous as fuck." Charla said as she was trying to calm down..  
"Don't worry you'll do good out there. What ever happens tonight I went against a good fighter." Dolph said as he held his arms and him and Charla hugged "Same here Ziggy." Don't kick my ass too bad." Charla said as she had them both laughing.  
"You don't have to worry about that you don't kick my ass too bad!" Dolph said when his music started going off and the three of them walked past the curtains.. Charla took several deep breaths as she seen Wade coming by her..  
"You ready darling?" Wade said "Yes and no." Charla said when her theme music started and she hugged Wade tightly one last time and the both of them went through the curtain and the lights were bright as they were passing high fiving the fans and Charla got into the ring Wade stood ringside. She looked around at the fans as her heart was beating fast as the ref signaled for the bell to ring.. The match started as Dolph kicked her in the gut then was running to the ropes towards Charla when she ducked making him fall out of the ring into Big E's arms. He helped Dolph back into the ring, did a high kick on Charla making her fall into the ring.. Dolph landed on her as the ref did a 1,2 and Charla kicked out. Then Charla got up and ran to the ring and did a clothes line on him making him fall. She turns around as AJ starts attacking her and Charla pushed her hand into the ref knocking him out cold.. Fuck.. Charla mumbled to her self as she tried to wake up the ref when Dolph attacked her from behind having Big E come into the ring as he grabbed Charla when Wade came into the ring and started attacking Big E and he flipped him out of the ring and they started fighting out of the ring.. Charla kicked Dolph and started attacking him throwing him into the rope making him go backwards as she did a clothes line on him again. She couldn't pin him because the ref was still knocked out cold.. She was climbing to the top rope about to do a flip on Dolph when AJ grabbed Charla's leg which made her land hard onto the rope. She fell into the ring as she looked up and seen Dolph and Big E looking over her.. She could hear her heart beating coming out of her ears. She knew that it was over then when she heard the crowd cheer really loud as she seen Big E fall out of the ring. She slowly pulled herself up and thought it was Wade that did that but he was still on the floor so she turned around to see Punk in the ring fighting Dolph she was shocked but noticed that Dolph was getting ready to hit Punk so she got up and speared Dolph hard into the mat almost knocking both him and her out.. She couldn't get herself to breath right as her ribs hurt, the light was blinding the shit out of her as she slowly dragged herself to Dolph and put her arm over Dolph pinning him as Punk started counting, 1,2,3! Charla had did it.. She slowly got up and couldn't believe it as Justin Roberts called out her name as the winner.. She started crying when Punk handed her the title.. He was wanting to cry too but being Punk and also a man he didn't want anyone to think he was a wimp.. Charla started jumping up and down and screaming as the tears were falling down her face as Wade slid into the ring and picked her up and hugged her tight.. The crowd was on their feet cheering her name.. Charla turned around and looked at Punk and walked up to him and hugged him as she was crying into his arms. He whispered something to her..  
"You did it sweetheart, I'm so very proud of you!" Punk said as he hugged her..  
"Thank you Punkie.." Charla said as she stopped hugging him and both Punk and Wade watched her as she stood on top of the ring holding the WHC up high making the crowd cheer louder for her.. She went to the other side and did the same thing.. Then she seen Dolph slowly getting up and she held out her hand for him to shake and he grabbed her hand and shook it and he pulled her in for a hug which made the crowd cheer even louder as her music was blaring.. It was one of the best moments of her life.. She had made history.. She was the first woman to be World Heavyweight Champion..  
As she was walking backstage she was looking for Punk to tell him thank you for saving her but she couldn't find him.. She looked everywhere for him but she couldn't find him.. Her heart had sunk to her feet because she thought something had happened.. But maybe she was wrong... She went to the locker room where the divas all hugged her. She hugged them back and as everyone went back to the hotel, Charla went to her room where she was alone. She started to feel the lonely ness in her heart as she still had the WHC title in her arms.. She sighed as she placed the title on her luggage and went to take a hot shower to relax her sore body after her shower she was drying her hair and was putting her jammies on when she heard the door knock..  
"I'm coming!" Charla said as she ran to the door and she opened the door and seen no one there. She looked down and seen some purple roses and a huge stuffed Batman doll by the roses.. She slowly picked them up and looked around as she closed the door. She placed the doll on the bed and smelled the roses. They had a sweet scent to them as she put them in some water.. She wanted to do something sweet so she grabbed the title and went to the bathroom and took a pic and posted on twitter..  
WWECharla Dreams Do Come True Even For A Small Town Southern Girl Like Me.. Charla posted on twitter and got so many retweets and favorites. She also had so many mentions from all of the WWE superstars and the Divas. But the one that made her smile was the one that Punk wrote..  
CMPUNK History was made tonight. I was honored to see WWECharla become the first diva to be WHC.. I'm so proud of her." Punk tweeted and everyone retweeted it and it made her heart beat fast. She was too excited to sleep but once her head hit the pillow as she was holding Batman she went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.  
Especially on Raw.. 


	39. Chapter 39

Monday Night Raw Los Angeles Ca Monday After Summerslam

It was a few minutes before Raw was about to end, Punk was in the locker room listening to music. When he seen Charla passing by with the WHC title on her shoulder. He got up and opened the door.  
"Hey Charla!" Punk yelled as Charla turned around and she smiled her sweet smile at him. Her smile always made him weak in the knees.  
"Hey Punkie!" Charla said as she was walking towards him.. His heart started beating fast as he was watching her.  
"Punkie I want to tell you thank you for last night." Charla said as she was looking deep into his hazel eyes.  
"No problem sweetheart you deserve to have your chance too." Punk said as he was getting lost in her eyes. He missed this. He missed everything they had together.  
"Punkie I also wanted to say that.." Charla was about to say when they heard one of the sound people call her.  
"Ok I'm coming! Aww shit Punkie I have to go." Charla said as she hugged him not really wanting to let him go. He didn't want to let Charla go either as the sweet smell of her perfume and her shampoo was taunting his nose making him love her scent even more. They hugged for the longest time when the sound guys called her name again..  
"Crap I have to go bye Punkie." Charla said as she reluctantly walked towards the curtain Punk couldn't help but watch her walk away as he sighed and went back to the locker room.  
Raw started with Miz and the crowd was cheering loud as he was in the middle of the ring with a mic in his hand..  
"Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history welcome to Miz Tv!" The Miz said as the crowd was yelling.  
"And the reason it's the must see WWE talk show is because last night being the most biggest event of the summer in the WWE history was made. My guest on Miz Tv through all odds and basically having everyone against her, became the first diva to become World Heavyweight Champion. Tonight is a very special episode of Miz TV ladies and gentlemen stand up and give it up for my guest the new World Heavyweight Champion Charla!" Miz said as the crowd started going insane when Charla's theme music came on and she came out with the WHC title in her hands as she looked around the arena and smiled as she raised the title high above her head. She had noticed how the ring was decorated really really nice.. It made her smile as she high fived the fans as she was passing by. Miz stood on the bottom rope as Charla came into the ring she had her hair down and curly with a pink flower clip on the side of her head. She looked beautiful as she was still in awe of how the fans even though she was suppose to be a heel still loved and adored her. She smiled at Miz as he gave her a microphone.  
"Welcome again to Miz Tv Charla! And let me be the first to congratulate you on your win." Miz said as he smiled at her.  
"Thank you very much for having me on here again Miz and I know it's a little bit late but welcome back! I like the balloons and the really nice decorations." Charla said as she was blushing a little as the crowd was chanting her name..  
"Well this is a celebration I do have a question though. I know that you're supposed to be a heel but to me you're still one of the sweetest, most coolest chicks I have ever come to know here in the WWE." Miz said which really made Charla blush.  
"Thank you Miz. Yes I'm a heel but to be honest with you and everyone here tonight I can't be a heel to save my life. I wanted to be a heel. I wanted to prove something to anyone who thought that I was this pushover that I lost my edge because I was with someone. I wanted to show people that I wasn't this person that was here just to get a paycheck every week. I wanted to show everyone that I was something special." I know that it was stupid of me to leave the WWE when I did. I let everyone down in the back, I let the wwe universe down but most of all I had let myself down. So I came back and wanted to prove to everyone that I was special, that I was worth something to someone out there even if I didn't feel like I was special to myself. I love everyone here in the WWE, I love the fans most of all because when I came back I was greeted with open arms. And for that I want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart. I won this title not just for me. I won this title for the divas, who don't get a chance, who don't get any recognition when they come out and wrestle. Winning this has hopefully opened the door for them. I won this for the fans as well the ones who think that they can't do it." The ones who think they are not good enough for anyone well I'm here to tell you that you are good enough you are special.. And take it from a girl who was raised in the south who had nothing but the clothes on her back and big dreams, this right here this title is for you!" Charla said as she raised the WHC title high as the crowd cheered as loud as they could.  
"Wow that is one of the most honest things I have ever heard coming from one of the most loved people here in the WWE." Miz said as Charla smiled and was wiping a tear away from her face.  
"Thank you Miz I do want to thank everyone for having faith in me." Especially Wade who was by my side. And there is one person I want to say something to as well. May I?" Charla said as Miz smiled "Sure go ahead champ." Miz said which made Charla smile. She took a deep breath as she put the mic to her mouth again when Ryback's theme music came on and the crowd started to boo as Charla and Miz looked at each other as he was walking down the ramp.  
"Charla no one really cares about what you had to do to get that title you won't have it long anyway. You won't last a whole month as World Heavyweight Champion. You really didn't win that title fair and square you had Wade and Punk help you win that title." Ryback said which pissed Charla off.  
"Whoa whoa whoa hold up Rydork! It's a damn good thing I worked at a nursing home for years to understand the jibberish your talking out your mouth!" Charla said as everyone started laughing. "You're just mad because not only did you lose not once but twice to Cena! You must be really mad because you lack something!" Charla said as she put her fingers close together which really pissed Ryback.  
"Cena is nothing more than a sorry ass loser who cheated twice. I should have been WWE champion ever since Extreme Rules! Like him you cheated too and you don't deserve to be WHC I do!" Ryback said when this theme came on. John came running and slid into the ring as he started to speak.  
"Hold it! Hold it! Stop the presses! I have something to say. Now usually you are very pathetic Ryback stomping all around the ring huffing and puffing waving your arms up and down saying feed me more looking like a three year old with a temper tantrum!" Point is it's just like that sometimes just deal with it. If you want to come on Monday night raw and whine and complain then go back into the locker room we don't do that here!" For once what you should do is shut your mouth and let the New World Heavyweight Champion say what she has to say!" "Congratulations Charla you kicked ass last night and I for one think that you deserved your win last night!" John said as he hugged her making her blush and smile..  
"Thank you John." Charla said when Ryback interrupted her again.  
"No one really cares!" It's not like she's going to be WHC champ for long anyway!" Ryback said "Just watch Rydork I'll have this title for awhile.." Charla said as Ryback started laughing..  
"Oh yea just like your little boyfriend having the title for as long as he did. He's just like you and Cena here all three of you are cheaters!" No wonder he broke up with you like he did he didn't want to be seen with you!" Ryback said when Punk's theme song came on and Charla could feel her heart beating fast as Punk was walking to the ring..  
"First of all Ryback you're just jealous because Charla has made history by being the first diva to be WHC and will be remember for that, and second what business is it of you what happened between the two of us?" Punk said as the crowd cheered like John said let the girl finish what she had to say!" Go ahead sweetheart." Punk said as he smiled his gorgeous smile at Charla.  
"Thank you Punk. I wanted to say this." As Charla was looking straight at Punk as she took a deep breath and started to speak again.  
"I'm sorry for everything. I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I shouldn't have lefted like I did I should have fought harder than what I did. I'm sorry for hurting you Punk I never meant to do that to you." Charla said as she could feel tears swelling up in her eyes..  
"Sweetheart you shouldn't have to apologize for anything. I'm the one who is sorry. I had the best thing that has ever happened to me and all you did was love and care about me and I was the one that pushed you away. I made you leave. It wasn't your fault it was mine, I hated myself everyday after you lefted. You saved my life, you changed me, I was a selfish bastard, I thought that if I lefted it would be easier but it wasn't all it did was hurt more. Charla you're everything I have wanted in a woman. I have messed up so many times and I don't blame you if you never forgive me or want to talk to me ever again. But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you and I never will stop loving you my Louisiana girl.. I'm sorry Charla.." Punk said as everyone was basically silent and looked at Charla as she couldn't say anything, she couldn't really move for a few seconds as she could feel her heart beating fast. Charla looked around one more time as Punk looked down and realized that his chance was gone and was about to get out of the ring when Charla grabbed him and looked into his eyes..  
"Punkie I forgive you. I forgave you a long time ago. I never stopped loving you either. I want nothing but happiness for you even if that means not with me." Charla said as Punk looked into her eyes and touched her face and kissed her with all the love and the passion inside of him as the crowd was going crazy.. Even John and Miz was cheering for them.. Ryback even though he was supposed to be hating on Charla and Punk was caught smiling as everyone seen Punk and Charla back together.. It was a bittersweet moment.. This was not how Raw was suppose to start but it ended up being a beautiful beginning. It took both Charla and Punk awhile to realize that Raw was still going on both and they had to continue this later... But at that moment nothing mattered.. What mattered for both Punk and Charla was the love they had for each other...  



	40. Chapter 40

AN: Thank you for loving this story.. I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. I love writing this story for y'all. Also thank you for the really sweet comments. I appreciate them soo much. Especially from poetic heart 75 you are just so sweet and really awesome for writing some great comments! You have made my day boo! :) So here is another sweet chapter for you dolls! I hope you like it! xoxo

* * *

After that really sweet kiss between the two of them. Charla felt like she was on cloud nine. Punk was on a even higher cloud. They went to the locker rooms where they shared another passionate hot kiss. It was making the both of them hot as the fire between them was soaring until Punk's phone started going off interrupting their moment..  
"Agh fuck hold on baby." Punk whispered in between Charla's sweet kisses to answer his phone which wasn't making things any better or make him less hotter.  
"Hello?!" Punk said breathless as Charla was teasing him more by nibbling on his ear driving him crazy.  
"Everything is all set up buddy. Was I interupting?" Colt asked.  
"Uh no no." Punk said which made Colt bust out laughing and Charla heard Colts laugh and she tried to grab Punk's phone but Punk knew what she was trying to be nosy.  
"Colt we'll be there soon." Punk said as he hung up the phone and looked deep into her eyes and loved the fact that he was getting lost in them again like he used to.  
"What is going on Punkie? Why you and Cabana being all secretive for?" Charla said as she gently touched his face making his heart beat fast.  
"Nothing my sexy very sexy redhead. Just guy things that you don't need to know right now." Punk said as Charla looked at him and smiled her sweet smile at him.  
"Oh really you won't even give me a little hint? Not even if I do this?" Charla said as she started kissing him with sweet gentle kisses turning him on even more.  
"Nnn no." Not even your oh so sweet kisses that make me weak in the knees everytime can make me talk." Punk said as he got up and pulled her up towards him..  
"Come on Punkie please tell me." Charla said as she hugged him.  
"Nope come on get dressed! We're going somewhere." Punk said as he slapped her ass hard making her sqweek as she grabbed it and started rubbing it.  
"Owwwie! Fine then! I will find out Brooks! My name isn't Charla for nothing!" Charla said as she walked out of the locker room and winked at Punk and closed the door.  
"Damn that girl is going to kill me but I love her so much." Punk said out loud as he started laughing and called Colt back and finished making plans for his surprise for Charla.  
It didn't take long for neither one of them to get dressed as he walked to the women's locker room and waited for her when she came out of the locker room as he couldn't help but stare and watch at every move she made as he always did before. He noticed the huge stuffed Batman she was holding tight in her arms as he grabbed her zebra print suitcase for her.  
"Awww thank you Punkie. You're just such a gentleman." Charla said as she made Punk blush when she said that.  
"You're welcome sweetheart. Nice Batman." Punk said as she looked down at the blush toy and smiled at it.  
"Thank you someone really sweet gave me this last night." She said as she hugged it tight.  
"Well now I know what to make you happy from now on, just buy you a stuffed Spongebob or a Batman and you're good to go." Punkie said which made Charla stop in her tracks.  
"Punkie you bought this for me?" She said as she was trying not to cry and blush at the same time.  
"I did baby because I remember everything about you. Every little word you say, every beautiful smile you give even when you don't want to smile but you do anyway. Your sweet laugh. Your beautiful eyes how they twinkle and get wide when something makes you happy. I even remember everything. It was what kept me sane a lot of the times when I was gone. I regret everything I did to you Charla. You have the biggest heart and the fact that you still love a jerk like me, makes me the luckiest man in the world. " Punk said as he blushed bad which was really cute to her.  
"Awww Punkie." I love you so much. I missed you like crazy. I really did." Charla said as they went inside his bus and Charla put down the Batman and hugged him tight, knowing that this is where she was meant to be as they sat down and she snuggled up with him.  
"God I missed this you have no idea Charla how much I missed this." Punk said "Me too Punkie. Me too. Where are we going?" Charla said as she looked up at him and he smirked.  
"Nope still not telling you." Punk said as the bus stopped.  
"The bus stopped I wonder where?" Charla said as Punk covered her eyes.  
"You can't see yet baby it's a surprise even though a certain really nosey redhead is trying her hardest to find out!" Punk said as he was laughing as he was helping her walk.  
"I love surprises! But if I bust my ass down these damn steps I will have to hurt you!" Charla said as they started laughing.  
"Don't worry baby I have you." Punk said as they walked out of the bus and into a building and she heard nothing a first until Punk flicked something and he removed his hands away from her eyes...  
"Surprise!" Everyone said as Charla was all excited as she looked around and seen everyone there.  
"This is for me?" Charla said as she had tears in her eyes. She really didn't have too many surprise parties but this was the best one she has ever been surprise with..  
"Yes sweetheart this is all for you." Punk said as everyone came and gave her hugs when she looked around for Colt when she seen him and ran towards him.  
"Cabannaaa!" Charla screamed as she ran and jumped into his arms as they hugged each other tight..  
"Redneck! Colt said as he was happy to see her which also made Punk happy to see the love of his life and his best friend being the best of friends. It was what he always wanted to happen but it never really did with his ex's especially with Lita.. But with Charla who couldn't help but love her..  
"Did you miss me Colt?!" Charla said as she hugged him and he laughed.  
"Of course I did redneck!" Besides we still have to finish watching the Sopranos." Someone got me hooked on that show!" Colt said as he started laughing.  
"First of all Colt you wanted to see what the hell I was watching and not my fault you got hooked on it!" Charla said.  
"I didn't want to watch it by myself knowing that you would come back and know that I watched it without you. I would never hear the end of it!" Colt said which made Charla laugh.  
"Awww you actually waited for me when you could have watched it? You are my bestie Colt!" Charla said as she hugged him again. Punk couldn't help but smile as he watched the two of them. He was indeed the luckiest man in the world as the party carried on through. He was more in love with her now more than ever. Everyone laughed and danced when Punk yelled for everyone's attention..  
"Hey! Can I have everyone's attention?" Punk said as everyone stopped and looked at him. For the first time in his life he was nervous as hell.  
"This is a huge celebration for one of the most sweetest, most outgoing, most beautiful girl here. She has one of the biggest hearts around but she will put you in your place when you need to be put there. She has changed the WWE for the better and I for one am very proud of her. Charla come here sweetheart." Punk said as she walked up beside him and smiled at everyone. She could feel her heart beating fast as he grabbed her hand.  
"Charla these past months you have changed my life in so many ways. No words can describe my feelings for you. We have been through a lot together and you have managed to still love a lovable jerk like me. I have been having this for a long time now." Punk said as he grabbed a box out of his pocket and got down on his knee and everyone got excited and gasped as Charla put her hands on her face, tears were falling down her face as she watched what Punk was doing.  
"Charla LaVerne Garrett will you marry me?" Punk said as Charla look deep into his hazel eyes and smile at him.  
"Yes Punkie! Yes I will marry you!" Charla said as he got up and he swung her around and he kissed her as everyone cheered and clapped for the newly engaged couple.. The party lasted till about 2 am. Punk and Charla went to the hotel for the night and as Punk opened the door for her, there was flowers everywhere. It was very romantic as she looked down at her pretty pink and purple engagement ring as Punk smiled at his beautiful fiancee. They kissed passionately as clothes started flying everywhere and they both fell on the bed..  
"I love you soo much Charla." Punk said as he kissed her gently on the lips..  
"I love you too Punkie. Now come here and let me show you how much I truly missed you." Charla said as she got on top of him and nibbled on his ear again.  
"Yes mam!" Punk said as they followed their yearning desires. It was like the first time for them again. Tonight was the perfect ending to the perfect night. Everything was finally perfect..  
She was World Heavyweight Champion, and now she was engaged to the Best In The World..


	41. Chapter 41

Four months later...  
December 8th Chicago Ill.  
Punk and Charla's Wedding Day

Charla was nervous as ever.. Not only was today her wedding day, it was also her birthday.. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married. After today she was no longer going to be Charla Garrett.. She was going to be Charla Brooks. She was trying to take everything all in but it wasn't working out like she hoped.. Having her crazy Louisiana/Arkansas family here was sort of taking the stress off. Especially with her sweet god baby Kaydence who was already walking.. It kinda made Charla miss home but at the same time she was starting a new chapter in her life with her Punkie..  
As for Punk well he was just as if not more nervous as Charla was. He was walking around watching everyone laughing and smiling as they were getting prepared for what was to be one of the most beautiful outdoor weddings ever.. He smiled as he was looking at the beautiful pink roses everywhere with cute little butterflies on top of the roses.. The girl loved her butterflies that was for sure. As time was growing near, Punk couldn't help but get more nervous. He swore that marriage wasn't for him. He was sure of it. But being with Charla, being with her made him change his mind about everything.. He was deep in thought when Colt, and Lars his other best friend walked up to him..  
"So Punk you ready to marry the girl of your dreams?" Lars said as Punk smiled "Yes I am Lars.. I bet you guys never thought y'all would see me getting married huh?" Punk asked them "Y'all? Awww redneck has rubbed off on you in more ways that one!" Colt said as Punk playfully punched him in the arm..  
"Yes she has Colt in a whole lot of ways. Punk said as they noticed something was off with Charla's dad.  
"What's wrong with Charla's dad? He looks like he don't look to hot." Colt said as Punk agreed.  
"I don't know but I'm going to find out. You guys don't tell Charla right now because you know her she will worry herself to death." Punk said as he went to talk to her dad.. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling in his stomach as he was walking towards them..  
"Hey Roy you ok?" Punk asked Roy who looked at him and smiled a little "Yes Phil I'm ok. I'm excited to see my baby daughter getting married to a wonderful guy." Roy said as Punk smiled at the two of them..  
"Yes sir I'm lucky to have her in my life as well." Punk said as he hugged both him and Kathleen.. But there was still that feeling in his stomach.. As it was time for the wedding to start..  
Charla was in the bathroom looking at herself for one last time.. She had all of her bridesmaids in there with her.. She was so nervous that she wanted a drink to calm her nerves but she knew that wasn't going to do any good. When she heard the door knock.. Her cousin Cheyenne went to answer the door. Charla's dad peeped in.  
"You ready to go my baby daughter?" Roy said as Charla shook her head yes and all the bridesmaids and the flower girls went in front of them as they started walking. Charla was taking deep slow breaths knowing that she was finally living her life long dream.. Her nervousness was going away when she seen Punk standing there.. Their eyes locked as she was walking towards him.. Punk tried his hardest not to cry as he seen Charla.. The preacher asked who gives Charla away and Roy goes I do and he hugs and kisses Charla one last time as he hands her to Punk..  
"Be good to one another, love each other through the good times and the bad. Take care of my baby daughter." Roy says to Punk.  
"Yes sir I will." Punk said as he and Charla stood face to face as every one was silent.. There wasn't a dry eye as they said their vows to one another.. When the preacher said now you may kiss your bride both Charla and Punk were excited as they kissed a deep and passionate kiss everyone started cheering and clapping for them.. It was one of the most beautiful, most sweetest moments ever.. The reception was amazing as everyone danced most of the night away.. Charla went to look for her dad so they can have their father and father of the bride dance. She was asking everyone if they had seen her dad. Everyone said no and it was starting to worry her when she heard Kathleen screaming and Charla ran as fast as she could. When she found them she seen her dad on the floor passed out as Kathleen was trying to wake him up..  
"Daddyyy!" Charla screamed as she ran by his side. She checked his pulse and felt nothing as she started CPR on him.. Kathleen in a panic ran to get some help as Charla was doing her hardest to save her dad..  
"Daddy come on stay with me daddy please!" Charla said she was still doing the CPR when Punk came and ran to her side..  
"Someone call 911!" Punk screamed as Charla was still trying to find a pulse. Tears were falling down her face as she was doing the CPR.. Deep down Charla knew no matter how hard she tried. No matter how hard she tried, her dad was gone. As the ambulance came Punk had to pull Charla off of her dad.. Her hands were shaking as the EMT confirmed her fears.. Her dad was gone.. Charla started screaming as loud as she could and tears were falling freely now as Punk held her tight in his arms not wanting to let her go. Everyone was feeling her pain as she was crying hard in Punk's arms.. 


	42. Chapter 42

One week later Morrilton Ark

It was a somber funeral. The sky clear and beautiful as Charla said goodbye to her father one last time.. She couldn't believe she was saying goodbye to her dad one last time at 30 years old.. She thought that he would live enough to see her babies, watch them grow up. But all of that was gone now.. As she was standing there in front of his grave site.. She put the flowers on his casket one last time, she touched it for the longest time and kissed it and said her goodbye as tears were falling down her face..  
"Good bye daddy.. I will love you forever.. I'm going to miss you.." Charla said as she watched the casket slowly going down into the ground.. Her heart was crushed as she walked away.. She wanted to turn around and jump in but that wouldn't do any good.. They gone through his things and that was one of the hardest things to do for Charla. She couldn't help but cry as she was going through his movies especially of the Sopranos blu ray.. It was their favorite show together and as Charla was holding to the blu ray as tight as she could as Punk was holding her.. No words were said for the longest time.. Charla looked up at Punk as he seen the pain deep into her eyes.. It was going to be rough for her and he was going to be there by her side. But for Charla this was a deep pain that was never going to go away. She couldn't help but start to blame herself as the days were going to go by and she would never hear her dad's voice again. To read his funny comments on Facebook anymore. To have their discussions on movies again.. It was gone. It was the little things that she took for granted she was going to miss the most about her dad. But she wasn't alone and she was grateful for that. She was grateful to have Punk in her life because she would have been alone dealing with this, she wouldn't make it out alive.. She knew she had to be strong. For Punk, for her dad but most of all for herself.. She was putting the movies in the boxes to take back home to Chicago when Punk's phone started going off and Punk at first didn't want to answer it but did anyway as he went outside the cool air as he opened the door sent a chill down Charla's back as she could feel her dad's presence there with her. Crazy as that sounds she always believed in the after life and spirits watching over someone. She was thinking about that when she seen Punk came back inside with the saddest heartbreaking look on his face as she knew..  
"You have to go back." Charla said as Punk felt his heartbreak even more not wanting to leave his wife.  
"No! I'm not leaving you Charla you need me. I'll tell Vince to shove it up his ass. You are more important to me than the WWE right now." Punk said as he looked deep into Charla's hazel eyes.  
"Punkie listen to me. I will be fine, I'm a tough cookie. Your Louisiana girl, I will be fine baby. Go they need you to save the company from going more into the can." I'm going to see my mom and the kids after I get done here. The fans love you just as much as I do. Go and make me proud boo." Charla said as a tear fell down her face. She didn't want him to leave but at the same time the fans missed him and her but she was going to take some time off to morn and to heal.  
"Damn it Charla why after everything you have been through, after everything you still let your heart shine through?" Punk said as he had tears in his eyes.  
"That's what made you fall in love with me in the first place Phil." Charla said as she laughed a little but the look on Punk's face when she had called him by his first name not Punkie..  
"Now look here wife of mine! The name is Punkie not Phil. You only call me that for two reasons, One your pissed off and two when I'm tapping that southern ass of yours!" Punk said which made both of them laugh..  
"No I call you Phillip when you piss me off. And as for the other thing you know you like tapping this. Charla said as she was sighed knowing she was going to miss him like crazy..  
"I'm going to miss you like crazy Punkie. Don't do anything I would do and be careful on your flight." Charla said as she hugged and kissed him tight and passionately as they were both crying..  
"I'm going to miss you too Charla. So very much. I won't be happy until your safe in my arms again." Punk whispered as they sat on the floor for the longest time holding each other until Punk had to catch the next plane to Las Vegas.. Charla was going to drive back to Louisiana to see her mom and her cousins.  
When Punk made it to Vegas for a Raw taping, he was silent.. Basically everyone knew not to mess with Punk right now considering that he had to leave his wife. Wade passed by and seen the sadness in Punk's eyes as he sat down by him..  
"I know you miss her Punk. We all do. Don't worry mate she'll be back." Wade said as Punk looked at him.  
"I didn't want to leave her Wade. I really didn't. But she insisted I go and make the damn fans happy when all I care about is making her happy." Punk said as he could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes.  
"I know you do Punk. I know you do. Wade said he was starting to think about Kaylee more and more. After everything that had happened between the two of them, they couldn't fight their feelings their true feelings for each other and he was going to tell her how he felt but couldn't find her.. She was already long gone, had her stuff packed on a flight to Louisiana.


	43. Chapter 43

A month later

It had been a month since Charla's father died. It had finally hit her when Kaylee came to visit.. She was more depressed than she had ever been in her entire life.. She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping. This was worser than when her and Punk break ups.. She couldn't help but blame herself more and more.. With Punk back in the WWE, her family living lives of their own, Charla was starting to feel more and more isolated and alone as the days were passing by.. She decided to go back to Arkansas and say goodbye to her dad one last time.. She drove the 9 hours to Arkansas to her dad's grave site where she put beautiful roses on his grave.. She sat on the ground and took a deep breath as she let the gentle cool breeze flow through her hair.. She was silent for the longest time as she was playing with some leaves on the ground.. She took another deep breath as she started to say what was in her heart..  
"Daddy I will never forget you. I have to go back home now.. I have to go back to the WWE. I have to go back to my husband. I miss him soo much. He has been there for me through everything and As much as this hurts me to say goodbye I have to.. I love you forever and I know you are watching over me always.. Give gramps and Tony Soprano my love for me." Charla said as she cried hard as she kissed her hand and touched the grave one last time and slowly got up and walked away.. She knew her time was up here and she had a new life to start.. To start with Punk.. She took one last look back as she got into her car and closed it.. She looked up at the sky.. It was a pretty color of purple and pink mixed in it over the mountains.. She whiped the tears away and started the car as she was driving away.. She let the breeze blow through her hair as she was on her way to the airport to catch the next plane to Chicago.. She was going home.. She was going to be with her husband so he can hold her in his arms.. Once again.. Then she was on her way back to the WWE..  
Back to the Royal Rumble..  



	44. Chapter 44

The Royal Rumble Phoenix AZ

Everyone was excited for the Royal Rumble.. For Punk he should be a little bit excited because he was going to have another chance for the WWE title. But he wasn't. For the past month and a half he's been fighting with depression. With the legal battles with his estranged mom, Punk usually the strong and silent type couldn't help but feel alone even though he was on the road with the WWE. He had people who loved and supported him but he still felt alone. He missed the one person who made him the happiest in the past year. The one person throughout everything she has been through, still cared about him no matter how much of a asshole he was. The one person he fell in love with and married. He was missing his wife like crazy more and more. He was missing everything about Charla. The little things she would do when no one would notice was the things he missed the most about her. He knew it was starting to make him go crazy with out hearing her voice or touching her soft r hair when he would hold her in his arms. The more he thought of her, the more depressed he was getting. He wanted her to come home. To be with him. But he knew she needed her time. He gave her that. But at the same time he was lost without his little redhead. Without her nothing mattered to him. Not even getting the chance to be WWE Champ again. As he was putting his wedding ring up he seen Charla's favorite shirt. He pulled it out of his bag. He looked at it and smiled as it reminded him soo much of her..  
"Only my wife would wear this." Punk said as he laughed as he looked at the I heart Darryl shirt as the smell of her sweet perfume was still on that shirt he sighed as he put the shirt back gently in his bag.. He felt a tear fall down as he was thinking about her more and more.. He had to get her home. No matter what it was going to take. He was going to bring Charla home. But right now he had to get focused for his match against Cena tonight..  
Meanwhile Wade was backstage doing his stretches getting ready for his chance in the Royal Rumble. Wade had that feeling that this was going to be his year finally. He knew that he was finally living his dream that for the longest time, even he thought was never going to happen. He never thought he was going to experience this moment. But now he was and for him he was nervous.. It was his turn already. He was number 21 and he took a deep breath as his theme music started playing he walked through the curtains and was walking down the ramp and got into the ring as he was hitting anyone who crossed his path. The superstars were getting out of the ring from left and right.. Wade looked around and notice with all the chaos around it was down to him and Dean Ambrose.. Seth and Roman were already out so they really couldn't help Dean. It was between him and Wade to see who was to win the chance to fight against Charla for her World Heavyweight Title at Wrestlemania 30. They fought each other hard. Wade was more determined than ever.. This was his one last chance. He did the winds of change on Dean as he was slowly getting up Wade got his elbow ready when Dean turned around he gave him the bull hammer knocking Dean out of the ring. As his theme music started playing Wade couldn't believe it.. He yelled and screamed as he stood on the rope making the crowd cheer for him. He looked at the Wrestlemania sign and realized two things. One he was going to be in Wrestlemania not just for the preshow he was in one of the main events.. And then he realized something else.. He was going to go in New Orleans up against his best friend for the WHC.  
It was the main event of the Royal Rumble. John Cena vs Cm Punk for the WWE Championship.. Punk went out first with the crowd cheering him on as he stood on the top ramp looking around.. He bent down and scribbled the initials CLB dedicating his match to Charla. As he did It's Clobbering time and walked to the ring.. He looked around the arena as he was getting into the ring.. He was warming up and rotating his hands as John's theme music came on and he slid into the ring and the match started.. As always it was always a good match between the two of them. Both of them giving 110%. It was one of the best matches of the night.. The crowd was getting more and more intense as Punk and Cena fought each other.. Cena had did his you can't see me to Punk and his 5 knuckle shuffle and pinned Punk as he kicked out.. Punk got up and kicked Cena in the head as Cena was down on the mat.. Punk pinned Cena and the ref counted to 2 and Cena kicked out. It looked like Cena was going to be champ again. Punk got up and did the anaconda vice on Cena. He got out of that. Then Punk did a clothes line on him and Cena fell on the mat. As Punk pinned him again but Cena kicked out again. Punk got up and did one last GTS on Cena as he fell onto the mat one last time as Punk pinned him and the ref counted 1,2,3 and he won.. Punk was the WWE champion again.. Punk yelled as he stood on top of the rope, the crowd was cheering as loud as they could when Mark Henry came into the ring and started beating on Punk. The crowd started booing as Mark grabbed Punk and was about to do something when someone came running from out of the crowd the crowd was confused at first until Charla came out of the barracade and attacked Mark Henry knocking him out with her spear.. She got up and went to get the title for Punk as he had his back to her.. She gently touched him and he jerked because he didn't know it was her. She backed up as he turned around to see her.. He got up quickly and couldn't move as he was staring at his beautiful wife in front of him.. The crowd was screaming as loud as they could as no words were said between the two. Charla smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ear. Her heart was beating fast as she was looking at her husband.. Punk feeling the same way as he had tears in his eyes as if it was just the two of them in the whole arena.. They ran into each others arms as Punk picked her up and they kissed the most deep passionate kiss ever.. Everyone was screaming, crying and cheering as the newly married couple were finally reunited.. Punk was spinning Charla around the happiest he's ever been in almost two months.. Then he put her down gently and looked into her hazel eyes and picked her up and put her on his shoulder as she was holding his WWE title.. She was so afraid that she was going to hurt him. She wasn't a skinny chick by any means but Punk didn't mind. He had his beautiful wife back.. She meant more to him than the WWE title. As he was proudly showing her off the rest of the Superstars and the Divas came out and cheered for them along with the fans.. It was the most perfect way to end the Royal Rumble..  
Punk was WWE Champ again and he had the girl of his dreams. His Elizabeth to his Macho Man.. His Louisiana girl.. And she was the WHC champ and she had her Punkie...  



	45. Chapter 45

After the best ending to the Royal Rumble ever. Punk and Charla went to the hotel.. He couldn't believe he had her in his arms again. He was the happiest man alive right now.. He watched every move she was making. He had to make sure it wasn't one of his many dreams that was helping him survive the past few months. Punk walked up to her and touched her soft hair playing with the curls as he was looking into her eyes. He couldn't help but smile as she laid her head on his chest.. His heartbeats were soothing to her ears, making everything better in her world.. She held on to him tight, afraid of letting him go.  
"God you have no idea how much I missed this baby." Punk said as he sighed happily as he could smell the sweet aroma of her shampoo..  
"I missed this too Punkie. So very much." Charla said as they reluctantly let go of each other so Punk could grab some clothes and take a shower when he seen her shirt in there..  
"Baby you're going to think this is corny as hell but when I had to come back here, I took one of your shirts. It got me through a lot of lonely nights." Punk said as he pulled out the I heart Darryl shirt and seen Charla's eyes get wide as he handed it back to her.  
"Awww Punkie. You took one of my favorite shirts.. I took one of yours too!" Charla said as she got out his favorite Misfits shirt and handed it back to him.. "I don't think it's corny at all. I wore your shirt all the time, it was as if you was with me always." Charla said as she was looking at her shirt..  
"That's why I'm madly, deeply, in love with you Charla." You always know what to say to make feel like the luckiest man in the world.." Punk said as he kissed her hard and passionately.. Charla wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the bed. He was kissing her lips, going lower to her neck where he was kissing sweet gentle kisses that would always make her weak.. He stopped to look at her as if this was going to be the last moment of their lives.. He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes as he smiled at her as she kissed him with her sweet lips.. Punk knew if she kept on kissing him the ways that she was kissing him he was going to rip her clothes off of her and truly show her how much he missed her. But he also knew that she loved to smell him after he took a hot shower. Her touch would make him weak every time. He slowly got up and kissed her again..  
"I'll be back baby.. I'm going to take a shower and smell good for you my very sexy wife." Punk whispered as he winked at her knowing that was going to make her blush..  
"Ok my sexy husband.. I love you so much.." Charla said "I love you too baby." Punk said as he closed the door and took a hot shower. While Charla laying in the bed as she noticed his shirt on the chair.. She went to get it and went to put it on.. It felt so comfy on her skin as she laid back on the bed remembering everything that her and Punk have been through.. From the first day they met, they hated each other. Called each other by their first and middle names. Beating him up a couple of times, saving his life, falling in love with him when he never left her side when she was recovering in the hospital. Their first date, their first time together. Their wedding day.. It was all there in her heart. She knew then that she was tired of running. She was tired of pushing away.. She wanted to have her happy ending and she was finally finally going to have it. It didn't matter to her if they don't have a honeymoon. All that mattered to her was right here. She looked down at his shirt and smiled when she heard his voice she looked up as she seen him standing in the door way in just his pajama bottoms staring at her. Enchanted by her natural beauty..  
" You look so beautiful in my shirt." Punk said as she skooted over so he could get on the bed with her. She was indeed loving the smell on him as she placed her head on his shoulder..  
"Punkie there's something I need to tell you." Charla said which scared Punk as she was saying this. His heart was beating fast as he was getting himself ready to hear what she had to say.  
"Yes baby?" Punk said a little scared and she could tell by the tone in his voice..  
"Punkie.. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of pushing people away. I'm tired of pushing you away.. I realized for awhile now that was what I was doing.. I was pushing you away Punkie.. I don't want to push you away anymore. I don't want to run anymore. You're my husband and whatever comes our way, I want to be by your side. I want to deal with it head on. I know that we're going to have our disagreements from time to time what married couple don't. I want us to have our little bad ass babies who will most likely drive us crazy from time to time but they would be our babies.. I want to grow old with you. I'm in it for the long haul with you Punkie. And for the first time in my life I'm scared.." I never thought I would be so happy as I am right now with you. I love you Punkie and I'm honored to be your wife." Charla said as she looked at Punk who had tears in his eyes.  
"Charla this is why I love you.. This right here. Punk said as he pointed to her heart. I feel like I won the lottery when I married you. I'm in it for the long haul too. I never thought, I never really seen myself in this place in my life. I thought marriage was not in the cards for me. I was Cm Punk a bonafide ladies man. Until you came into my world, into my heart and changed all of that. You came and turned my world, everything I believed in upside down. But I wouldn't have it any other way. With you for the first time in my life, I wanted to give marriage a try. I wanted to have a beautiful family of my own.. I never thought I would have that either. I was convinced that I never going to have that. I broke a lot of hearts in a lot of years but there was something about you. Something about you Charla that no matter how hard I tried to get you mad at me. I couldn't fight my real feelings. I couldn't fight what my heart was telling me.. I always wanted to find a woman who intrigued me. Who would stop me in my tracks. Who would make me stop everything just to make her happy. Who when I thought about made me smile. Make my heart skip a beat.. I always believed in romance.. Never got to live it until you came into my life.. I'm scared too baby.. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again. I don't want to lose you Charla. You're everything to me.. You're my life, you're the reason I'm living right now.. I want to have our beautiful little bad ass babies with you.. I want to give you all of me. Everything I have wanted I'm living now because of you. I'm honored to have you as my wife.. I'm going to love you until I take my last breath on this crazy earth.. I'm going to love our children. I want to grow old with you too even though you're still look like you're in you're 50's by the time we're 70 but that's ok. You're my everything and I wouldn't have it any different.. Everyone sees you as World Heavyweight champion, or former Raw Gm but I see you. The real you. The girl who grew up in Arkansas, who after all the shit you have dealt with still have one of the biggest hearts in the world. Who no matter if she's all dolled up she still is beautiful just wearing one of my shirts and some sweatpants.. Who watches Spongebob, who isn't afraid to be herself.. I love that about you.. I love everything about you Charla. I know our children will be just like you.. Sweet, loving, caring.. red hair and all. I want to go through it all with you baby.." Punkie said as Charla whiped a tear away from his eyes.. She kissed him gently on the lips giving him butterflies in his stomach.  
"Punkie I love you so much.. Charla said as they kissed again and she took off his shirt and he kissed her neck making her breathless.. She watched as he took off his pants as he got on top of her and kissed her with all the passion, all the love he had inside of his heart.. They looked into each others eyes as he entered inside of her.. She felt so wonderful under his arms as he was making love to her.. Hearing her moans were like music to his ears as they were enjoying this moment together.. He knew then what he wanted.. He knew that this year was going to be his last year in the WWE.. He knew every time he would see Charla playing with her godbaby Kaydence. He knew what was her one dream... She never told him exactly but he knew..  
He was going to make her dream of being a mom come true... 


	46. Chapter 46

Three months later.  
Wrestlemania 30 New Orleans Louisiana

It was one of the most exciting events for the superstars, the divas, and the fans in the WWE. It was a very special time for Charla because she was back home again and not only that she was in the Wrestlemania diary this year.. She was all excited because she was going to show the fans the real true side of her.. She had the camera follow her everywhere especially on her and Punk's tour bus.. She was telling the camera crew the funny stories of her experiences here. She was having them taste good southern food and they loved it.. They were taking good pictures for the diary especially the one of her in her dad's Dallas Cowboys jersey as she smiled as she took a deep breath explaining the special reason behind the jersey..  
"You see y'all the reason that I'm wearing this jersey especially here In New Orleans Saints area is because it was my dads. He loved his Dallas Cowboys. Now that he's gone it's a special reminder that he's with me tonight.. That's why I had this done in memory of him." Charla showed her new tattoo on her wrist of the Dallas Cowboys star and underneath it it said in loving memory Daddy. She had tears in her eyes as she was touching it.. It was getting better but she still was going to miss him. More sweet pictures were taken especially one of her and Punk just being themselves.. Then she went to go and hang out with her best friend Wade she really hasn't talk to him since she came back and it was starting to bother her. She seen Wade passing by..  
"Wadieeee!" Charla screamed as Wade turned around and smiled at her as she ran into his arms. He caught her and they hugged for the longest time.. He noticed that she had gained her weight back and she was looking better for the first time in a long time..  
"Darling you look really happy for the first time in a long time." Wade said happily to her..  
"You do too Wadie I heard you and Kaylee are back together!" Charla said excited..  
"Yep! Thanks to you Charla.." Wade said as he looked at her and noticed there was something different about her but didn't want to say in front of everyone.. "Uh darling can we talk in the somewhere private?" Wade said as Charla shook her head and they went walking around..  
Meanwhile Punk was getting nervous for his match against Stone Cold.. He was finally having his dreams coming true. They were already true he had a beautiful wife, they was going to start on their little family soon, he knew that this was really his last Wrestlemania so he was going to give it his best performance as he was finally main eventing Wrestlemania like he wanted and dreamed.. So he decided to run to get focused for tonight.. After his run, he went to take a shower he decided that after Wrestlemania and after Raw him and Charla was finally going to go on their honeymoon.. She deserved to have the honeymoon of her dreams.. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he went to the arena to get ready for tonight.. He had this feeling that this was going to be one he wasn't going to forget..  
It was time for Wrestlemania to start.. The matches went by so fast that it was time for Charla and Wade's match.. Charla was nervous in her stomach as she was trying to relax but her nerves were getting the best of her as her theme song started playing. She looked at the WHC title one more time as she smiled and kissed it and went past the curtains and stood on top of the ramp as the New Orleans crowd was cheering as loud as they possibly could as she was walking down to the ring looking dead straight at Wade who was already in the ring.. She slid into the ring as she handed the title to the ref.. Her and Wade shook hands on last time as the match was about to start. Wade started off as he pushed her into the ropes. She ducked as he was trying to clothesline her. She smacked him hard in his face as they were giving the best show of their lives.. Wade picks her up as he did the Winds of Change on her.. He pinned her down as the ref counted 1,2 and she kicked out.. She got back up and kicked him in his side as he was down on the mat.. Charla went to pin him the ref came to count again and Wade kicked out making her mad.. She got up and decided to get on the top rope and jump on Wadie as they knocked each other out.. Then Wade got up and rolled up his arm patch thing and was getting ready to do the bullhammer on Charla. He didn't really want to do it.. As Charla got up they looked at each other one last time and Wade mouthed I'm sorry darling as he did the bullhammer on her knocking her out as e pinned her for the count 1,2,3. He won he was the WHC. He stood up as the ref handed him the title. As he stood on top of the ropes and held the title high.. He turned back around and looked as Charla stood up and face each other face to face.. She looked around as she held out her hand for him to shake it.. He pulled her close to him and they hugged which made the crowd cheer louder.. She whispered something in his ear as they were hugging..  
"Now is your time to shine Wadie.. Be proud of how far you come." Charla whispered as she smiled and winked at him as she raised his arm in victory.. No matter what the outcome of the match the crowd couldn't help but love this girl.. Wade smiled at her as he picked her up and they cheered together as the crowd was loving this.. Wade was finally living his dream. He was finally World Heavyweight Champion.. It was the main event of the night. Punk vs Stone Cold everyone was excited about this match.. Punk and Stone Cold gave it their all for the fans as they fought hard against each other. It was the best match of the night.. Punk was doing the GTS on Stone Cold but he hit him in the head making him fall and he did his finishing move on Punk and Punk was knocked out cold as Stone Cold pinned him and the ref did the count and Stone Cold won.. Punk was stunned but it was a good match and it was good to him as him and Stone Cold shook hands and hugged.. Punk got out of the ring and went to check on Charla to see if she was ok after her match.. He went backstage and seen his beautiful wife and he ran up to her..  
"You ok baby?" Punk said as he touched her face..  
"Yes baby I'm fine.. Wade is finally living his dream.. I'm so proud of him." Charla said smiling which made Punk smile at her... She was one of a kind..  
"Yes he is finally living his dream all in thanks to you my beautiful wife." Punk said as they shared a bittersweet kiss.. Even though they both lost tonight they were the happy none the less. They had each other and that was all that mattered to them..  
The Raw after Wrestlemania was going to be something that they both was never going to forget.. 


	47. Chapter 47

The Next Day

After a awesome Wrestlemania, Charla was still asleep in Punk's arms as the sun was shining like crazy in her eyes.. She slowly went to the window and was going to close the curtains as she was looking out the window and seen the city of New Orleans.. She loved it here, she really didn't want to leave but she got used to being in Chicago. She sat on the floor and just watched the cars as she was listening to Metallica's Nothing Else Matters on her Iphone 5. She knew that she was going to bring her babies here one day. Her and Punk's little bad ass babies. She smiled at the thought of it. She knew her in her heart that is one of the dreams that she wanted to live more than anything.. When she did become pregnant she would give up the WWE world and live another world she never truly thought she would live to see. Hell she never thought she would be married either especially to Punk. But here she was married for 4 almost 5 months and she was already thinking about kids? She shook her head thinking she was fucked up in the head for wanting babies of her own.. But she couldn't help it. She always had a huge soft spot for babies and children. Her cousins, her god children, her nieces and nephews were her world. But there was still something about having her own child. Her own little redheaded hazel or blue eyed baby that would most likely look like Punk. She thought about it more and more and she knew that was what she wanted now more than anything.. She wanted to be a mom. She loved her fans with all her heart but she was getting tired of traveling. Punk was retiring in less than a year and she also had that on her mind as well. She was a worrier about everything and it was starting to take a toll on her body.. The stress was making her miss her period and she was gaining weight. She started to fell ugly as she gained 10 pounds in a month.. Charla knew that Punk loved and adored her no matter what but she was beating her self for getting fat.. She was a thick girl and no one really noticed that she gained weight but she noticed and it was starting to bother her.. She decided that she was going to go on a diet. In her crazy twisted, fucked up head of hers she wanted to lose some weight so she would always be sexy in her husband's eyes.. As she was thinking about this she heard Punk move out of the bed..  
"Baby what are you doing on the floor?" Punk said as he sat down right beside her still sore from last night..  
"Just looking out the window thinking." Charla said as she wiped a tear away as fast as she could before Punk could tell she had been crying..  
"Baby what's wrong? You're being too quiet and you know that scares the shit out of me when you're too quiet." Punk said as he held her hand kissing it..  
"It's nothing baby really I'm ok.." Charla said as they both knew that she was a terrible liar..  
"Charla I know you're lying something is bothering you, you know you can tell your Punkie." Punk said which he knew would make her smile because she loved calling him Punkie..  
"Oh Punkie you're right! There is something bothering me.." Charla said as she covered up her face as the tears were falling down.. As Punk touched her hair and soothed her and waited till she started talking again.  
"Punkie I. I. I. was all Charla could say as she was crying harder..  
"Baby calm down it's ok whatever it is I'm here for you." Punkie said as Charla looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was speaking from his heart right now..  
"Punkie I'm getting fat! Charla said which shocked the hell out of Punk.  
"Say what! Baby you're not getting fat. Who the fuck told you that because I will beat the living fuck out of someone who told you that. Just say the name and I will find that mother fucker and beat their ass!" Punk said getting mad.  
"No one told me Punkie. I feel that I'm getting fat. My clothes are getting snug on me. I gained like 10 pounds in a month.. I'm so ugly and I want to go on a diet so that you will still love me and still think I'm sexy." Charla said looking down at the floor.  
"Whoa whoa whoa first of all baby, you're the sexiest woman in the world in my eyes. Ever since we first met I always thought you were sexy. I love a woman with curves. Something you can hold on to and not be afraid that you will break them when you hugging them. Yes I have dated skinnier women in the past but who did I fall madly in love with and marry? I married you. I married you not because of your gorgeous looks that's a bonus for me. I married you because you have one of the biggest hearts around, you're not afraid to be yourself in a cruel world. I have had heard the diva's say all the time that they wish they had your hair and your beautiful complexion , your shape your beautiful smile. Colt tells me all the time that I'm a lucky guy to have snagged a fox like you. My family loves you to death, everyone in the WWE adores you. When you was gone everyone missed you like crazy. Wade still cares about you, I had even Stone Cold telling me yesterday you was stunning. Every night I watch you sleep because I have to reassure myself that you're real at times. Because I never thought I would be with the most beautiful woman inside and out.. So what that you gained a few pounds. Hell baby look at me I'm getting fat, I have stretch marks. I have bags under my eyes and crows feet that you just love to kiss. You have that baby doll face that I love to touch, that I love to kiss everyday. You have the look that even though you bitch about because you do look young, you get so many complements. I wish I look like I was 18. I would stalk your twitter and just stare at your pictures because I seen some one beautiful in my eyes. I hoped and I wished more than anything to have someone as beautiful as you in my life, in my world. That's really why I came into your office, interrupted your segments all the time. I wanted to know you more and more. And I did and I fell in love with you Charla. Not the bad ass sexy redhead who kicks ass on tv. But Charla. I'm glad you came into my life when you did. To me it doesn't matter to me what your size is, I'm still going to love you for the rest of my life. You're my wife, my crazy outgoing sweet lovable wife and you need to stop stressing over this and everything else. Everything will be ok because you know why?" Punk said "Why Punkie? Charla said as she looked up at him as her hazel eyes were twinkling which made him smile..  
"Because I have you and that is all I need. I don't need the WWE, or the fans or the fancy life. We could live in a shoe box with 10 bad ass babies and be dirt ass poor and I would still be the happiest man alive because I would get to see your beautiful smile every day. Hear your beautiful laugh, your beautiful accent. Touch your soft skin as I kiss you. You mean the world to me Charla Brooks and if I catch you saying you're fat again I will have to put you over my knee and spank you! Do you understand me wife of mine?" Punk said as he put his head on top of hers as they laughed.  
"Yes Phillip. Charla said which she knew it would shock him when she would call him that..  
"How many times do I have to tell you woman? It's Punkie not..." Punk said as Charla kissed him hard making the both of them fall back on the floor..  
"Now that was one hell of a kiss from my sexy wife ahhh!" Punk said as Charla laid on his chest as he was stroking her soft red hair which he loved..  
"Well I love you more than anything Punkie and you are not fat by any means you're one of the most sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes on in my entire life and I'm soo blessed to have you as my husband." Let me catch you saying that your fat and I will have to punish you!" Charla said smirking at him..  
"And I'm blessed to have you as my wife baby. Ooooo I do love your punishments baby but I will stop if you will." Punk said as he looked deep into her eyes.  
"Yes sir!" Charla said as he started tickling her "Sir? I'll give you sir!" Punk said as he was enjoying his morning with his beautiful wife. As she sat up and looked at him "Promise me one thing Punkie?" Charla said as she looked out the window..  
"Anything baby.." Punk said smiling at her "When we do have kids I would love to bring them down here and see their nana and their aunties, and uncles and cousins." Charla said smiling "Deal! It will be sooner than you think baby doll." Punk said as he smirked at her.  
"Oh really why do you think that Punkie?" Charla said looking at him wierd for a minute "Because baby doll you are carrying our baby." Punk said as Charla's eyes got wide when he said that..  
"Punkie no I'm not.. We have been trying for months and I haven't been able to to.. Charla said as she was trying not to cry..  
"Baby listen to me yes you are. I can feel it in my heart. I can see it in your eyes. Even Wade told me there was something different about you last night. You have more of a beautiful glow baby. Our baby is in there, I just know it." Punk said as he touched Charla's belly which made Charla hopeful but scared that she knew deep down that she wasn't.. She had been through this too many times to remember but she didn't want to get her hopes up if it wasn't true. She seen the look on Punk's face and she was trying her hardest to be happy and excited but her doubts were taking over for the rest of the day.. When they made it to the Mercedes Benz Superdome she went to the WWE nurse.. She took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. Fearing that she was wasting her time. The nurse turned around and gave Charla a reassuring smile making her feel ok.  
"Hi Charla what can I do for you." The nurse named Jennifer said "Um can I um um get a um pregnancy test?" Charla said nervously feeling like she was going to get caught or something when she was a grown ass woman and married.  
"Sure thing sweetheart here I need you to give me a urine sample ok?" Jennifer said as she smiled at Charla again as Charla's hands were shaking..  
"Ok.. Charla said as she closed the door to the bathroom..  
Meanwhile Paul Heyman was walking around when he seen Punk getting ready for tonight. Even though they were mortal enemies on the show they were still the best of friends in real life..  
"Hey Punk!" Paul said smiling at him.  
"Hey Paul ready to talk some smack to each other again?" Punk said as they both started laughing.  
"Yep say do you think Charla would mind if I put her in our segment tonight?" Paul asked Punk "Sure I don't think she would mind she loves you to death and you know my wife she loves to be messy." Punk said as they both started laughing even more..  
"Awww I love her too. She's one of a kind let me tell you and It will be fun "arguing" with her. Paul said laughing.  
"She'll love it!" Punk said as he was finishing getting ready..  
"Ok Punk I'll see you out there. Paul said as they bro hugged and he went walking around as he overheard Charla talking to someone..  
"T. T. Thank you so much Jennifer.. I a appreciate it." Charla said studdering as she was walking away shaking.. Paul noticed that the nurse told her congratulations and he put two and two together and he couldn't help but be happy for her and Punk.. He also knew what was going to be the thing that would make the fans hate him more.. He walked up to Charla scaring the living shit out of her..  
"Hey Charla!" Paul said as they hugged..  
"Hey Paul! You scared the fuck out of me you ass!" Charla said as she smacked him...  
"I'm sorry about that sweetheart, I was wondering if you wanted to be in mine and your husbands segment? The fans love you and it would make me look more of the ass hole." Paul said as Charla laughed.  
"You know I love to be messy with you Paul I'm all in!" Charla said as they walked around and talked about what they was going to do..  
Raw was a awesome show as always.. Wade came out as the new WHC champion as the crowd was all excited. He was finally having his dream come true.. He was up against Alberto and he won the match. The divas division was finally back on track as Kharma and Beth became diva tag team champs. Everyone was enjoying Raw as it was the final segment of the show.. Paul came out strutting down the ring, the fans booing him as he got in the ring and had a microphone in his hand..  
"I don't care what any of you have to say. You are a bunch a mindless fools!" "You people just love and adore your former WHC. Well I have a surprise for each and everyone of you right now.. Ooooo Charla will you come down here." Paul said as he waited for Charla to come out.. Her theme song came on and the crowd was going crazy as she was walking down to the ring.. She had a mic in her hand as she went inside the ring..  
"Well well look at y'all's hero.." Paul said as the crowd cheered Charla's name as she smiled at the fans..  
"What do you want Heyman?" What crawled up your ass and died?" Charla said as everyone laughed and cheered..  
"Oooo look here someone has some balls on her." Paul said as Charla gave him a dirty look..  
"Yes and your point is what Paul? Don't you have to go after Brock and Axel?" Charla said "They have the night off I'm more concerned about you Charla." Paul said which had Charla look at him like he was crazy..  
"You don't have to worry about me Paul. I can take care of myself thank you very much!" I will be champion again!" Charla said as Paul started laughing hard at her..  
"Oh really? I don't see how you can become champion when you have to leave your loving fans again." Paul said as the crowd was shocked..  
"What in the fuck are you talking about Paul? I'm not leaving anytime soon, you bald headed Walrus!" Charla said as the crowd started chanting Walrus! Walrus! Making Paul annoyed..  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Charla. You promote good values, and you're like Wonder Woman when you're nothing more than a tramp.. I seen you go to the nurse earlier and it looks like you have a secret that everyone wants to knw. And my question is this? Why you promising these people that you will become champ when you know that you medically can't compete?" Paul said which shocked the crowd and made them boo some more..  
"Wow you are just one nosy ass little man aren't you?" Yes it's true I can't compete. I have to leave y'all again but I have a reason why.. I'm pregnant. Charla said low that no one could hear..  
"What was that? I don't think anyone could hear you?!" Paul said well yelled into the mic.  
"I said that I'm pregnant you dumb son of a bitch!" Charla yelled as the crowd was going crazy.. Tears were coming out of Charla's eyes as she still couldn't believe it herself..  
"Well well well you see that everyone you're hero is going to be a mom. As the way I see that kid is going to be one messed up kid considering who the mom is going to be." Paul said which made Charla angry with rage..  
"You best shut your damn mouth right now Paul or you are going to be sorry." Charla said as she balled up her fist.  
"Awww boo who." Who was the pathetic person to get you knocked up anyway. If it was any of the superstars in the back I really feel sorry for your kid." Paul said as Charla was about to knock him out when Punk's theme music came on and he ran into the ring...  
"Don't be talking about my kid!" Punk said as he picked up Paul and did a GTS on him knocking him out cold.. He turned to Charla and had tears in his eyes as he picked her up and was swinging her around having everyone in the arena standing on their feet.. Punk put Charla down gently and kissed her with soo much passion in his heart.. They were living the dream. They were superstars, living the good life, Punk was WWE Champ again, happily married.. And now they were finally living the one dream that the both secretly wanted more than any title could give them.  
A little badass baby Punk was coming into their lives...  



End file.
